Sweet About Me
by TinyDancer365
Summary: What happens when Klaus calls in some back up after he leaves Mystic Falls with Stefan? And what happens when this person just happens to be his daughter? Damon/OC **ON HIATUS**
1. The Phone Call

**These stories just keep popping up in my head. Really thanks so much to everyone for their reviews, messages, alerts and favorites. Give this story some love and I'll see what I can do with it!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only my story**

* * *

><p>Klaus paced the wood floor of the manor back and forth listening to the wood creak beneath his feet. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang three times before a female voice picked up.<p>

"_I was wondering when you'd call."_

Klaus smirked hearing her voice. It had been so long since he'd seen her, not to mention hearing her voice. "Hello sweetheart! How are you this fine day?" He asked while opening the fridge and fishing out a bottle of blood.

"_The curse has been lifted. I am now free to change at will."_ She said excitedly viewing her eyes change from a chocolate brown to a burning amber color in the mirror before changing back to their normal color. _"I'd say it's a pretty fine day."_ She added while examining her figure in the mirror. She was a tiny girl, long brown curls framing her face. Even though she was small, her strength was unmatched. Now that she was a hybrid she wasn't one to be challenged.

"Ah, that's my girl! Listen I need a favor from you." Klaus said sitting down at the island in the kitchen and pouring the blood into a glass.

"_That depends."_ She said simply walking from the mirror to flop down on the couch.

"Have you ever heard of a town called Mystic Falls?" He asked while swishing the blood around in his glass.

"_Can't say I have. You're not making me go to some backwards town, are you?" _She asked with a hint of annoyance as she played with some loose threads on the couch cushions.

"No my dear. That is where the doppelganger resided." Klaus answered and heard her ears perk up on the other line.

"_You have my attention."_ She said letting a smile creep over her lips.

"I need you to do some undercover work. I will let you know what needs to be done as soon as you get there." Klaus said waiting for her reply. After a long pause she answered, _"Done. I will call you when I get there."_

"Excellent!" Klaus said.

"_Sounds like a plan."_ She said cheerfully. _"How have you been?" _She asked.

"I'm much better now that this curse has been lifted." Klaus said sipping from a glass of blood.

"_And how about Elijah?"_ She asked sweetly. Elijah was always very sweet to her and she enjoyed his company.

"Elijah has been reunited with the family." Klaus said smirking just thinking about stabbing that white oak dagger through his brother's heart.

"_You killed him didn't you?" _ She said angrily.

"Now, now I know you had a special place in your heart for him but it was what he really wanted." Klaus said innocently as if he was meant to kill Elijah.

"_Why must so many people die around you?"_ She asked sadly.

"What can I say? I'm a very dangerous man. People should have learned by now not to cross me." He said refilling his glass.

"_I suppose, but you're not dangerous all the time."_ She said sweetly and Klaus chuckled.

"Only when I want to be." A small period of silence engulfed them before Klaus heard her voice over the speaker again, _"I miss you. A lot."_

"I know my dear. I miss you as well. We'll see each other soon, I promise." He said sincerely. It was the truth. He really did miss her and it didn't help that this sacrifice business had kept them apart.

"_You know what they say: "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." And you better uphold your promise!" _She added with a playful tone.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my promise?" Klaus teased and she laughed.

"_Alright, I've gotta go. I will talk to you when I reach Mystic Falls."_

"Alright, sweetheart. I love you." Klaus said sincerely.

"_I love you too Daddy."_

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! Daddy's little girl is coming to Mystic Falls :) review to see what happens next!<strong>


	2. The Birthday

**Here's another one! So happy you guys like this idea!**

**Thanks for all the love and support :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>The brunette walked up to the huge manor and stood at the doorway. She pushed the double doors open but remained on the other side of the house. She looked into the manor and then down at the threshold. If she were still a vampire than his piece of wood would be a problem for her. She smirked at the pathetic threshold and took one step over and invited herself in. She turned and shut the doors behind her but a force flipped her around and pushed her against the doors.<p>

"Leave this place. Forget you ever came here." He compelled but the woman laughed in his face.

"Vampire." The word rolled off her tongue before switching them around so the man's back was now against the doors. "And a very young one at that." She added lifting him up by his throat so his feet were dangling off the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to break her hold.

"Stefan Salvatore, I presume?" She said with a smile and Stefan's confusion only made her smile wider.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked as she let him down.

"Arianna?" Klaus called from behind them and the female whipped around. Klaus let a smile spread across his face seeing her. "You're early." He said. The girl ran towards him at human speed and threw her arms around him.

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you." She said into her shoulder. Klaus returned her embrace just as enthusiastically.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He whispered into her hair. Stefan had never seen Klaus this affectionate with anyone! Who was this woman? His lover? Klaus's eyes flicked to Stefan who was just watching the two of them with confusion. Without warning, Klaus slammed Stefan into a marble pillar with so much force the marble cracked. He held his throat and his face vamped out.

"You will not touch her. Do you understand me?" He said angrily, tightening his grip.

"I-I-won-" Stefan stammered due to the lack of oxygen. The girl, now known as Arianna, flew towards both men and gripped Klaus's wrist.

"It's alright. He didn't hurt me." She said looking into his eyes. Klaus met her gaze and he unhanded Stefan rather roughly. Stefan took in all the oxygen he could before speaking again.

"I am truly sorry, Klaus. I thought she was an intruder." He said honestly. He didn't know this girl from Adam.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Klaus said, still angry. Stefan turned his attention to Arianna.

"I am so sorry. It will never happen again." He said keeping his eyes down. Arianna placed her hand under chin, lifting his eyes to meet his, "I accept." She said sweetly and Stefan couldn't help but wonder what connection this girl had to a man like Klaus.

"Stefan, I'd like you to meet someone very dear to my heart. This is Arianna, my daughter." Klaus said with a genuine smile, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. Stefan had to take a step back hearing this. Klaus had a daughter?

"Hello Stefan. I wish our meeting was under better circumstances." She said holding out her hand and Stefan took it, still numb from Klaus's words.

"Your daughter?" Stefan asked looking over the girl in front of him. She was tiny with long brown curls, hardly looked like a killer or in this case the daughter of one.

"That's right. She's a hybrid like me now that the curse is broken." Klaus bragged as he kissed her hair.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be drinking that." Arianna rolled her eyes at her father's nagging. She continued to pour the red wine in her glass, clearly ignoring Klaus's wishes.<p>

"Gee, Dad. You'd think I was a little girl again and not the centuries old hybrid I am today." She smirked and took a sip from her glass.

"No matter how old you get you'll still be my girl." He said affectionately. "Now, about why you're here," He started and took the bottle from her before drinking some wine himself. "You remember Katerina Petrova?" Klaus asked.

"That wench? How could I forget her?" Arianna said sarcastically.

"Well she ran off and I need someone to retrieve her for me." Klaus explained.

"Oh come on! You really called me to come here and find some vampire when you could easily do it yourself?" She growled.

"I'm a little busy creating this master race of hybrids." He said simply.

"Why can't that Salvatore kid do it?" Arianna asked.

"Because he has friends in Mystic Falls. A dead girlfriend and an annoying brother." Klaus glowered just thinking about them.

"Dead girlfriend?" She inquired for her father to continue.

"She was the doppelganger."

"Well someone had to die." Arianna shrugged her shoulders and Klaus chuckled to himself. _Ruthless, like her father_. The female hybrid huffed finally, "Alright fine! Where do I start first?"

"Atta girl. Her last known location was the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls. Check there for any traces of her."

"I'll start there and I'll call you if I get anything." She said simply and downed the rest of the wine in her glass. She eyed Klaus's still full glass, "You gonna finish that?" Klaus chuckled out loud and handed her the glass.

"Just like your father." He muttered and Arianna downed the wine quickly.

"Don't forget I got my looks from my mother." She sang and her smile faltered. "I miss her." Arianna said quietly. Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I know sweetheart. I miss her too." He said sadly. "I promised her I'd take care of you, right?" She nodded.

"You did a good job." Arianna smiled.

"I'd like to think so." Klaus mused.

"You did. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." His daughter said sweetly. Sure, she was a ruthless killer but she did have her sweet moments.

"Just please be careful when you go to the boarding house. That damn brother of Stefan's is extremely crafty and I don't want you getting hurt." He said seriously, taking her by the shoulders.

"I will. Don't worry about me, dad. Besides, he's only about two hundred years old. I can handle him." Arianna said with the utmost confidence.

* * *

><p>Arianna walked up the driveway to the Salvatore boarding house to see it littered with people. Music was blaring loudly and chattering reached her ears. It looked like some kind of party. She stepped inside to see the living room packed wall to wall with people, all of them with at least one drink in their hands. Yep, definitely a party. Arianna smirked to herself and poured a drink, blending right in with the crowd. She knew the alcohol was beginning to loosen her up so she strutted to the clamor of teens dancing. She swayed her hips sensually to the beat of the music. Arianna felt someone come up behind her and snake an arm around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see piercing blue eyes looking back at her. Arianna shivered feeling his hard body press into hers.<p>

"Hello handsome." She purred and the guy smirked at her. He rotated his hips slowly and bucked his hardening arousal into her supple backside. Arianna had to bite her lip from moaning out loud. "You're really good at this."

"I've got moves you've never seen." The guy smirked and Arianna rubbed her backside into the still growing bulge in his jeans, lacing her hands with his that were holding her hips. "And clearly so do you." He whispered in her ear. Arianna gave him a throaty laugh and the pair continued dancing. His hands were playing with the hem of her already short dress as it rose a little higher on her thighs as they danced.

"What's your name, big boy?" She asked. "So I know what name I'll be screaming later." She smirked.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He replied. _Must be related to Stefan,_ she thought. Her father had pretty much given her the lowdown as far as the Salvatore brothers. She knew that they were both turned by Katherine and she compelled them both to love her and keep the secret from the other brother.

"I'm Arianna." She introduced.

"Well, _Arianna_ what makes you so sure that you're getting lucky tonight? Especially with me?" Damon asked with a smirk. Arianna turned in his grip so she was now straddling his right leg with her arms around his neck.

"You sound like you doubt my abilities." She raised an eyebrow at him. Arianna traced her hands over his dark blue button shirt which she so desperately wanted to rip off him before heading downwards to rub his erection. Damon's cock twitched in delight at her boldness. "Little Damon doesn't seem to be complaining." She whispered in his ear and tugged his lobe into her mouth. Damon cupped her ass and grinded into her core roughly which caused Arianna to unhand his earlobe.

"What makes you say he's little?" He rasped in her ear.

"Well, you're not telling me otherwise." The hybrid smirked and ran her hands under his shirt to feel his muscles ripple under his flawless skin. "What do you say we take this conversation to a more _private_ setting?" She breathed and without warning Damon had them blurred to the second floor of the mansion. The young vampire slammed her up against the wall and crushed his lips onto hers. They were just as soft as he imagined them to be. Arianna accepted his kiss just as eagerly and grinded her hips against him. Damon gripped her thigh, wrapping it around his waist as Arianna's fingers pulled at his dark locks. Damon groaned and tore his lips away from hers, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. She let out a sigh and arched her back, just begging him to touch her. His hands thrusted her dress and within a matter of seconds, Arianna heard a tearing sound. The both of them looked down to see her dress in shreds and Damon had a wild look in his eyes.

"Someone was planning on getting laid tonight." He smirked admiring her fantastic choice in lingerie. She looked absolutely sinful. Her black and blood red laced bush up bra matched her lacey, low slung panties.

"I have you to thank for that." She smirked and flashed them to inside Damon's bed room where she was straddling Damon's abdomen on the bed.

"I guess you admire vampire speed." Damon cocked his head at her.

"Yet you're not afraid?" She asked while unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Afraid, no. Turned on, yes." He said honestly and she laughed lightly, sliding the now fully unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. Damon's eyes glazed over, seeing the way she was draped over him and she started to kiss down his chest. He tried to keep his vampire self under control because he didn't want to see too eager with his new catch. Arianna circled his tan nipple with her tongue before biting down with her blunt teeth and Damon felt his vampire side take over. The hybrid looked up at his face and never felt so turned on her entire life. His mask as a human was beautiful but his dark and dangerous side called to her. His eyes and fangs were fully exposed to her and she shuddered at the sight. Damon tried to pull his vampiric features back under the surface but Arianna held his face.

"No, don't hide it. It's what you are." She whispered softly and let her face turn as well. Her eyes had a little tint of amber to them but Damon didn't pay it any mind as he flipped her over so he was on top. He crushed his lips to hers once again and she tried to work at his belt but the sound of someone coming into the room stopped their fun.

"Damon, I – " Elena stepped into the room but froze seeing the scantily clad couple on the bed. She covered her eyes immediately but Arianna managed to get a look at her. It was Katherine. It had to be. "Oh God, I am so so sorry." She apologized and the hybrid blurred out from under Damon to stand in front of the stammering girl.

"Hello Katherine. I have someone who is looking for you." She said menacingly and lunged for Elena but Damon threw her to the wall. Arianna flashed her fangs at Damon and he did the same to her. He tackled her to the ground and Arianna managed to pin him down. She bit his chest and Damon howled in pain. The hybrid went to move for Elena who was still frozen to the spot but a pain entered Arianna's chest. She looked down to see a stake through her body and felt the vervain and wolf's bain enter her body. Damon looked over her shoulder to see Elena gone and Alaric standing there with a stake gun in his hands. Arianna coughed and gagged, making it easier for Damon to pin her down despite the pain in his chest where she bit him. She thrashed and struggled beneath him while Alaric handed him some sort of needle. Damon plunged it in her side and Arianna's body went rigid.

"That should hold her for a little while." Alaric said. "We need to get her in the basement." He added and Damon nodded. He picked up the shaking girl and flashed them past the party guests and into the cellar with Alaric in tow. The elder Salvatore tossed Arianna in a cell where Alaric bound her arms behind her and her ankles were bound together as well. Arianna groaned in pain hearing the lock on the door slide into place and the pair left her there in the cell.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that all about?" Elena asked when the three of them were in the privacy of Damon's room.<p>

"She thought that you were Katherine, that's what." Damon said bitterly.

"Yeah but she also said that someone was looking for 'me' meaning Katherine. Who would be looking for her?" Elena asked aloud.

"I couldn't tell you but I can persuade her to answer some of our questions." Damon smirked.

"How are you gonna do that?" Alaric chimed in. "She was really strong. The mixture I used was really concentrated so that managed to bring her down."

"I think I can break her. Just a couple of hours and she'll be begging for me to kill her." Damon said.

"Well, whatever reason she was sent for, she was pretty hell bent on getting it completed. I mean she even tried to sleep with you." Alaric joked and Damon smirked back at the history teacher.

"Little Miss Arianna would have been a really good lay. Maybe if she behaves I can give her a little reward." The vampire said thoughtfully.

"So you wanna sleep with a woman who tried to kill me." Elena mused.

"_Katherine_. She was sent here to kill Katherine, not you. So right now she's fair game." Damon smirked and the teen rolled her eyes before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Arianna has herself in quite a bind, locked in the Salvatore basement. Will Damon trust her?<strong>

**Review to find out :)**


	3. The Hybrid

**So thrilled to see that everyone like Arianna and Damon so far!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, messages, alerts and favorites :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Arianna moaned loudly feeling the concoction she was injected with last night surge through her veins. She pulled at the binds that were tied tightly around her wrists and ankles but that proved to be useless. The events of last night played over in her head and she then understood why she was in her bra and panties but she realized that a blanket was draped over her body.<p>

"I thought you might be cold." Elena's voice squeaked from behind the steel door.

The hybrid laughed. "Well then you're definitely not Katherine. She's not nice to anyone."

"My name is Elena." She introduced. "I'm human."

"I know that. God, I screwed this up." Arianna breathed and rubbed her temples.

"What the hell are you doing, Elena?" Damon's voice growled and pulled the teen away from the door.

"Good morning." Arianna chirped. "You know it's not very nice to leave a woman all tied up and alone." She purred and she heard Damon unlock the door. "Ooh, come to play with me already?"

Damon didn't answer her as he gripped a chair and hoisted the weak hybrid to sit in it. "Alaric, I need some help." He called outside and the history teacher came bustling in with vervain and wolf's bain soaked chains and ropes. He winded them around her body and Arianna heard her skin sizzle. Once she was all tied up, Alaric brought in a backpack with all sorts of stakes and other fun things.

"This isn't right!" Elena exclaimed.

"You want her to eat you again?" Damon snarled and Alaric ushered Elena out of the basement and closed the cell door behind him. He took a water bottle filled with liquid and uncapped it carefully. "Alright, this is how this is going to work. I ask the questions and you answer them. If you answer them right then good for you. If you answer them wrong then," He tilted the bottle just slightly so that some drops hit Arianna's skin. Her lips were pressed into a straight line, trying not to make a sound but Damon tipped the bottle over even more so more liquid burned her skin. She cried out and Damon stopped his torture. "That happens." He smirked and Arianna just glared at him.

"First question, why are you looking for Katherine?"

"She's pissed a lot of people off in her heyday. I'm sure you were one of them." Arianna said simply and Damon gripped her throat hard.

"Don't make me burn that pretty little face of yours." He hissed in her face and Arianna smirked. "Guess I hit a soft spot, huh?" That comment earned the hybrid a splash in the face with that acidic mixture. She howled and thrashed in her binds but that only made the pain worse since the chains were cutting into her skin.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed and struggled harder.

"Ooh language." Damon smirked and poured the rest of the bottle down her neck and chest. Arianna felt her tears run down her face as he skin burned and healed over again. She hated crying but she was in so much pain. The vampire bent down to her level and took her face in his hand. "Aww, don't cry." He pouted and Arianna jerked her face from his grip. She snapped at his fingers but missed by a little bit.

"Looks like we're gonna be in here for a little while." Damon waggled his eye brows at her.

"How about you untie me and we can have some fun." Arianna smirked through her pain and Damon chuckled to himself.

"Who sent you here?" Damon asked firmly, completely ignoring her statement.

"Now I can't tell you that." She said just as firmly. Damon fished through the bag when his phone rang loudly. He answered it and Arianna could vaguely hear that Elena and Alaric were going to the Smoky Mountains to find Klaus's who was currently tracking a pack of werewolves. Damon hung up the phone and turned back to the captive hybrid. "Sorry sweetheart, I gotta jet. I'll be back to play with you later." He said and walked out of the cell. Arianna struggled harder but it was useless.

* * *

><p>After being in the Smoky Mountains around werewolves, it was nice to be home again. Damon had come out unscathed but his chest was still throbbing from the bite the Arianna had given him. She'd given him a fatal werewolf bite. Damon didn't wanna deal with this kind of pain again. First Andie was dead and now Stefan told him that he was never coming back to Mystic Falls. This was without a doubt the shittiest day. He walked back downstairs to find the chair empty and Arianna lying on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head.<p>

"How's that bite doing?" She asked him. "I can practically smell the infection from in here." She smirked and Damon walked into the cell.

"How'd you get out?" He asked, jerking his head to the chains on the floor.

"That's my little secret." Arianna winked at him.

"You didn't run." He stated.

"Nope. I didn't."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Beats me." Arianna shrugged. "Although you look like you could use some help." She gestured to the bite mark. She bit her wrist and offered it to him. "Want some?" She smirked. "I taste good, I promise." Damon chuckled and brought her wrist to his mouth. The vampire sucked hungrily at her curative blood. He whimpered feeling his bite heal over and her blood was something addictive. Damon unlatched his fangs from her skin and she whined a little from the loss of contact. He panted before wiping the blood clean from his lips.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"No problem." She said sweetly.

"C'mon." Damon said holding his hand out to her. She eyed it cautiously.

"Are you gonna tie me to a chair again?" Arianna asked warily.

"Only if you ask me to." Damon smirked. "You wanna get outta here, don't you?" He asked and she nodded, taking his hand. Damon helped her up the steps since she was still weak from not feeding. Elena got her some extra clothes and they got her settled into a room.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Arianna asked.

"Well, Katherine ruined mine and my brother's life so I wanna help you catch her." Damon said honestly and Elena agreed with him.

"But we need you to do something for us." Elena said.

"Sure." Arianna nodded.

"See, Elena here isn't supposed to be alive. Klaus killed her during the sacrifice but a witch managed to bring her back to life. So Klaus doesn't need to know that she's alive." Damon explained.

"Alright, fine." The hybrid nodded simply. Who cared if Elena was still alive? The curse was broken since her and her father were pure hybrids. They all didn't need to know that Klaus was her father either.

"That's it?" Damon raised his eye brows at her quick decision.

"Yep." Arianna said popping the 'p'. "You want me to sign it in blood?" She asked with a laugh.

"No, its fine." Elena said.

"And for your generosity, you can stay here." Damon said.

"Thanks so much." The hybrid said gratefully. "Uh, can I go out and hunt? I'm starving and I was tied to a chair all day." She scoffed, looking at Damon who just waggled his eye brows at her. After her hunt, Arianna returned home to see Damon sitting on her bed with two crystal glasses in his hands.

"What's this all about?" She asked ans sat down next to him.

"Peace offering for me being a sadistic bastard today." He said simply and handed her the glass. They clinked glasses before each taking a sip.

"Ooh, this is good. Is that bourbon and blood I taste?" She asked and took another sip.

"Yeah, the two of my favorite things in this world. Besides women." He smirked.

"Thanks for all this, really. You don't have to do this."

"Oh yes, I do." Damon said downing his glass and refilling it. "I wouldn't wanna be tied to a chair and tortured all day...well it depends." The two of them laughed. Honestly, Damon wasn't so bad.

"So I know that you want Katherine dead, but why?" The hybrid asked warily.

"She compelled me and my brother to love her, turned us and I spent 145 years missing her only to find out that she never loved me." Damon explained and Arianna frowned. Who knew Katherine was such a bitch.

"I'm sorry..." She said honestly. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yep. It was like she completely ripped my heart out." Damon said sadly. Katherine was the reason why he was so guarded. He never wanted to be hurt like that again so he put up his own walls, walls so high that no one could breach.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said you could torture her after I caught her?" Arianna joked, trying to lighten the mood and it helped relieve the tension. Damon chuckled with her.

"I think torture and death would be too kind for her. I might take you up on your offer." He said. "I like you, Arianna. You've got spunk." He said honestly and Arianna felt little butterflies flit around in her stomach.

"Thanks. Maybe we would continue our fun we were having before we were so _rudely_ interrupted." The hybrid purred and moved herself closer to Damon.

"You can blame Elena for that. She always manages to interrupt." Damon whispered as his lips were dangerously close to hers. Arianna's eyes traveled from his ice blue gaze down to his lips which she had the pleasure of enjoying the night before but she stopped herself. She couldn't let herself get close to him. Arianna wouldn't let her mission to find Katherine fail because of some handsome vampire. Although she wanted nothing more than to let Damon control her and wake up in his arms the following morning.

"Not tonight." She hushed and Damon eyed her pouty lips before pulling back from her. He meant what he said about Arianna. She was different from any human or supernatural creature he'd ever met. She did try to kill Elena but Damon could easily let that go if it meant being able to spend a night with her.

* * *

><p>Arianna was pacing in her room with her phone in her hands. What kind of story was she going to tell her dad? She had to keep her side of the bargain to Damon and Elena, besides that's what her father taught her - never go back on her word. Damn Originals and their honesty.<p>

'Hey, no sign of Katherine but the older Salvatore is helping me find her.'

'_Very good. I trust Damon is behaving himself?'_ Klaus texted back.

Well he is now, she thought to herself. 'Yes. He doesn't suspect a thing.'

'_Excellent. The pack I tried to turn went rabid. They bled out so I'll be looking in Chicago for some help.'_ Arianna frowned reading the message. She was upset that her father's plan didn't work.

'I'm so sorry. It'll work, don't worry.'

'_Thank you, sweetheart. I'll let you go. Sleep well.'_

'Night, love you.' Arianna tossed her phone on the bed and snuggled in for the night but her mind wouldn't stop screaming. _Why are you hesitating? Kill Damon and turn Elena in to Klaus! Damon did tie you up to a chair and tortured you! Don't lie to them! Come clean and tell them all the truth!_ The hybrid huffed and pushed the pillow over her ears in an effort to get her mind to shut up. Right now she was lying to both parties. Her father and her new found friends.

What's a poor hybrid to do?

* * *

><p><strong>You think Arianna will come clean about her lineage to Klaus? Or will she go behind Damon's back?<strong>

**Please review to find out!**


	4. The End of the Affair

**Another quick one for you while I'm working on everything else haha!**

**Thanks so everyone who reviewed, messaged, alerted and favorited :) I love you all!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story**

* * *

><p>Arianna rolled over in her sleep and she snuggled into her pillow and sighed deeply. She hadn't slept too well the night before since she can't make up her damn mind with what to do with Damon and Elena. She came to the conclusion that she would just be neutral with the whole situation.<p>

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." A voice whispered in her ear and Arianna immediately straddled the intruder and held their neck in a death grip. She snarled at the person only to see it was Damon.

"Oh…it's you." She rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on him.

"You know, I could get used to waking up like this." Damon smirked. Arianna groaned, looking over at the clock to see that the red numbers read 6:00am.

"Damon, why in God's name are you waking me up at 6am?" She growled and snuggled back into her real pillow and pulled the covers above her head but Damon yanked them back down.

"Mmm, I would have much preferred you to be sleeping in the outfit you had yesterday." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, this is all Elena had to offer me." She shrugged looking down at her really long t-shirt.

"You could've slept naked." He smirked and Arianna shoved him off the bed and sent him crashing onto the floor with a thud.

"Fine than don't come with me to find Katherine." He said from his spot on the floor. Arianna turned to see him now lounging back on her bed again. "See ya." He winked and got up to walk out.

"Wait, wait wait! You know where Katherine is?" Arianna asked excitedly and sat up in bed.

"It came to me in a dream, I was naked and you would've loved it." Damon smirked. "Come on, start packing."

"And what if you're wrong?" Arianna inquired.

"Then you get to spend a whole day with me." Damon smirked and started going through her underwear drawer. "Ooh, put these in the 'yes' pile." He said holding up a pair of lace panties. Arianna rolled her eyes and flashed to Damon, snatching the panties out of his hand and slipping them up her legs. "You naughty, naughty girl." He teased and she smirked to herself.

* * *

><p>The car ride had been long and uneventful aside from Damon glancing back every so often to check out Arianna in the mirror. They arrived at a small apartment building where Stefan supposedly lived sometime in the twenties. Damon showed Elena and Arianna the hidden liquor closet and the list of Stefan's victims. The elder Salvatore left in an effort to find Stefan on his own while Arianna and Elena stayed at the apartment. Elena was going through Stefan's diary and Arianna couldn't help but feel sorry for the troubled teenager. A sudden noise in the hallway caught both girls' attention hearing that Klaus and Stefan were outside the door. Arianna gripped Elena and blurred her to the liquor cabinet, hiding her inside and telling her to be quiet before she closed the door behind her. Arianna stayed out of sight until she heard Elena fumble with something in the closet.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Klaus asked.

"It's just me." Arianna said, stepping into view and standing in front of the cabinet.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"I got a tip that Katherine was here." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Where's the list, Stefan?" Klaus asked and the ripper jerked his head to the closet that Arianna was currently leaning against. "Mind moving over just a touch?" Klaus asked innocently and Arianna nodded simply and stepped aside. Her father opened the closet and let Stefan take a look inside on his own while Arianna waited with bated breath.

"Look what I found." Stefan said and Arianna felt her breath catch but she relaxed seeing that Stefan took a bottle of alcohol from the closet before closing the door.

"We're going back to Gloria's, you coming?" Klaus asked.

"No, I'm fine. I wanna keep looking." Arianna said simply.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." He said and kissed his daughter on the forehead. The pair left and Arianna let out a deep sigh, thankfully that they hadn't found Elena. Speak of the devil, the teen stormed out of the closet.

"How do you know him?" She asked angrily and Arianna couldn't answer her.

"Elena…I…"

"How do you know him?" Elena asked, more urgent this time.

"He's my father!" Arianna yelled finally and Elena was stunned into silence. The entire time this girl was connected to Klaus and she slipped right under their noses. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"You could have turned me in…why didn't you?" Elena asked and Arianna just shrugged.

"I'm looking for Katherine, not you." She replied when suddenly she felt a pain in her back. Arianna turned to see Damon sticking her with a needle.

"No! Damon, she's okay!" Elena protested.

"Get bent, Elena! She's Klaus's little brat. She'll turn you in without a second thought." Damon seethed and shoved the female hybrid to the floor. He grabbed Elena and left Arianna to writhe in pain in the old apartment.

* * *

><p>"Well all you have to do is give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again." Damon negotiated.<p>

"Well I am torn, I promised Stefan that I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did I sign up for? And clearly you _want_ to die or else you wouldn't be here…" Klaus mused and Damon tensed.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker. Also I have to say, your daughter is quite the little spitfire." Damon quipped and Klaus gripped his neck. "You wanna make a deal with me? I have little Arianna held hostage and I'm not giving her up unless you let Stefan go." Damon choked and Klaus held Damon up so his feet weren't touching the floor.

"I'm a little boozy so you'll have to forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus snickered while twirling a little umbrella in his hands. He stabbed him a couple of times, missing his heart as Damon groaned in pain.

"Klaus!" Arianna's voice rang out and both men turned. "Drop him!" She commanded and Klaus did just that. Damon crumpled to the floor in a rather unceremonious matter.

"Poor choice of words, sweetheart." The hybrid smirked. Damon went to get off the floor but Klaus held him there. "You won't have to negotiate your brothers' freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't wanna go back." He glowered.

"Dad, just leave him be." Arianna said softly. Klaus pulled his daughter into an embrace.

"You're coming with me. Let's go." Klaus growled.

"No, I just want to be alone for a little while." She said quietly and Klaus nodded.

"Come on, Damon." Arianna pulled his arm to sling it around her shoulders and led him out of the bar where Elena was sitting in the car. The three of them didn't say anything the entire car ride home.

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you for a second?" Arianna asked quietly from the doorframe of Damon's bedroom. She knew this fact would come out sooner or later but she never wanted to hurt Damon or Elena.<p>

"Why didn't you let Klaus kill me? Or why didn't you turn Elena in to daddy dearest?" Damon asked snidely and Arianna didn't really have an answer for him. She simply shrugged and turned to leave but Damon blurred to stand in front of her. "Why?" He asked again.

"Elena is innocent in this whole ordeal! And you…I just didn't want you to get hurt. My dad has killed so many people just to get this curse to break and I don't want any more lives to be spared." Arianna said finally and it was now Damon's turn to be silent. She cared about him? "Look, I'm leaving in the morning anyway so…goodnight." She said and walked out of the room. Damon watched her leave and felt some little pang of guilt but she was Klaus's daughter! How could be possibly trust her? Maybe the best thing was to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Think Arianna will really leave?<strong>

**Please review to find out!**


	5. Disturbing Behavior

**Hello all! I should warn you that there's a steamy lemon in this chapter so be warned! Hope you like it and please review!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Damon entered Elena's home to hear the sound of girl's giggling and the smell of home cooking entered his nostrils. Entering the kitchen he saw Arianna at the stove with an apron on while Elena took some ingredients from the refrigerator.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Damon asked. Honestly he was surprised to see her. He'd woken up this morning and she wasn't in her room. He thought she had already left.

"Dad said I have to stay in Mystic Falls for a while." Arianna answered nonchalantly. "He's still in Chicago so he wants me to keep looking for Katherine here." Damon nodded, satisfied with her answer and he started to help the girls make some chili for the Lockwood party.

"Ooh that smells really good." Elena gushed as Arianna stirred the pot of sauce. The hybrid thought that since she would be a guest to this party that she'd bring something for the party. She decided on an old Italian recipe for sauce she'd learned a long time ago.

"Thanks! I've always liked to cook." Arianna chirped as she gathered some sauce on the edge of the wooden spoon before tasting. She let the flavor speak for itself and she smiled. "Perfect."

"Lemme try." Damon said and took the spoon from her. He nodded his head letting the taste linger on his tongue. "Wow, this is really good." He said. "It needs a little salt though." He smirked and Arianna rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you know that Damon is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena huffed while busying herself with her chili.

"I found that out when he tied me to a chair in the basement." The hybrid quipped and added a pinch of salt to the mixture.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Elena asked.

"I've pretty much traveled everywhere. Italy, France, India, Australia, the works. I loved Europe the best. I guess that's the good thing about living forever. You get the chance to do everything and anything you want." She mused. "This recipe I learned from a guy in Tuscany. He was a chef

"I've been alive for a long time, Elena." Arianna said.

"How long exactly?" Damon prodded.

"Long enough." Arianna said simply as she started cutting a loaf of bread. Elena left to answer the door which left Damon and Arianna alone.

"So why are you still here? For real this time." Damon asked.

"I told you. Klaus wants me to stay here in Mystic Falls." Arianna replied seriously. "What, Damon? You want me gone already?" She smirked coyly. "I won't rat her out to Klaus. My mission is to go after Katherine."

"Alright fine." Damon said simply before tasting Elena's chili. His nose wrinkled and he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. He gurgled a couple sips in his mouth before spitting the water out in the sink.

"That bad, huh?" Arianna laughed and tasted some for herself. Her reaction was the same as Damon's. She snatched the water bottle and did the same as him.

"Told you her family makes sucky chili." Damon croaked.

"Yeah, I'll have to fix that." She giggled and reached for some spices when Elena came back into the kitchen with two other girls. Arianna knew immediately that the blonde was a vampire and the other darker skinned girl was a witch. Being a hybrid gave her an incredible sense of intuition.

"Hey guys this is Arianna. Arianna this is Caroline and Bonnie." Elena introduced and both girls smiled sweetly, so did Arianna.

"So to put it nicely, Arianna has to fix your sucky chili." Damon smirked before muttering something about meeting up with the group at the Lockwood party.

"Is it really that bad?" Elena pouted.

"It's…it needs some work." Arianna laughed and added some spices before helping Elena tip the pot over to transfer it into another pot. Elena was scooping with a spoon when suddenly she hissed and pulled back. "Did I burn you?" Arianna asked worriedly.

"No, it was my necklace." She said as she pulled the charm from her skin. It seemed as if her necklace had burned her. She immediately took it off and examined her skin from where it burned her.

"Lemme see it." Bonnie said and went to grab Elena's necklace but it shocked her. Arianna knew that it was definitely the work of a witch.

* * *

><p>The Lockwood party was loaded with people. Looks like people in Mystic Falls really knew how to throw parties. Damon introduced Arianna to Liz and told her that she'd need protection so she'd be a part of the council. Mayor Lockwood called a meeting in which the three of them had to attend. Walking into the mansion, Arianna felt Damon's anger. Not mention she heard him growling low in his chest.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just Ric pissed me off." He growled.

"Trying to keep you in check?" Arianna inquired.

"Exactly. It's like wanna change what I am." He said tensely. The meeting was short and sweet; needless to say Arianna didn't take a liking to Mayor Lockwood. Something about her just rubbed the hybrid the wrong way. As the rest of the council left, another man came into the room. Damon had told Arianna that it was Caroline's father. Apparently Bill tried to 'fix' Caroline. He proposed an idea to put vervain in the town's water supply. This guy really had some vendetta against vampires or anything supernatural. Arianna and Damon separated temporarily, he went to talk to Elena and Alaric. The hybrid heard Elena's scream and she blurred to the front lawn to see Alaric on the floor. She knew that it was Damon's work and she was also aware of Alaric's eternity ring. The hybrid quickly took Alaric back to the boarding house before flashing back to the Lockwood mansion.

"Nah, I'm not gonna kill you Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon breathed to Bill before letting his face vamp out once again.

"You're eating without me?" Arianna pouted from the doorway and Damon tore his gaze from Bill's bloodied neck. He smirked at her with Bill's blood dripping down his chin.

"By all means, have a taste." He said and pulled the other side of Bill's shirt collar down to expose the unharmed side of his neck. "You don't mind, right Bill?" Damon smirked. Arianna pulled Bill's head to the side and let her face vamp out before she bit into his neck hard from behind while Damon slid his fangs back into the holes he already created. Suddenly Caroline threw both Arianna and Damon from her dad. She fed Bill her blood, much to his squirming.

"Just get out of here!" Caroline seethed to the both of them.

"Or what?" Damon growled and Caroline backhanded him hard, sending him smashing into a wall. Arianna snarled and lunged at Caroline tackling her to the ground.

"You bitch!" Caroline roared at the hybrid as the two of them wrestled on the floor of the Mayor's office while Damon couldn't help but get turned on by their fighting.

"I'm stronger than you, sugar." Arianna purred finally straddling Caroline and gripping her throat tightly.

The younger vampire flipped them over so now she was hovering above the hybrid. "But I'm angrier!" She shrieked and drew her hand back to punch Arianna but she was thrown off by Damon. Caroline took the chance to get her and her dad out of the room just as Elena walked in.

"Bummer, I love a good girl fight." Damon breathed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Arianna smirked while fixing her disheveled clothes. "I could have taken her." She said confidently.

"Oh, I know that." He smirked.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon! Not in this town and not around me!" Elena yelled harshly.

"Why not, it's nothing that I haven't done before." He said snidely. "Why is it so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because I don't want you to be to what other people think that you are!" Elena protested.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena but the last time I checked I'm still a vampire!" Damon yelled over her.

"I just wish you didn't have to act like one!" Elena hollered.

"I am _not_ Stefan!" Damon growled. "How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" He hissed and Elena turned on her heel and left. Arianna could feel his anger radiating off of him so she gently placed her hand on the back of his upper arm.

"Easy, Damon." She purred softly, kneading his skin and she immediately felt him relax a little.

"Today's just not my day." He breathed out.

"And tomorrow's a new one." Arianna comforted him and he turned to face her. "You know, you can't change who you really are." She mused and Damon chuckled a little. "No one can change you." Arianna smiled at him. "Besides, I like you this way. All wild and untamed." She purred as she swiped the droplet of blood from the side of Damon's mouth before sucking the bloodied digit into her mouth. Once her finger was cleaned, she slid it from her mouth will a small 'pop'. She smirked devilishly at the younger vampire and before she knew it, Damon's lips were crushed onto hers. She immediately moaned, feeling the fresh blood burst on her tongue. Damon flashed the two of them so Arianna was lying on the desk while he was hovering over her.

"You know...I'm normally one for kinky things." She rasped in between kisses. "But this is the Mayor's office." She breathed feeling Damon's lips at her throat. "And we are on her -" Her speech morphed into a moan when Damon bit her ear lobe and sucked it into his mouth. "Desk." Arianna finally finished before gripping his lush hair and bringing his lips back to hers. They kissed hungrily, their tongues massaging each others. Damon broke the kiss reluctantly to stare down at her.

"I guess it's my place then?" He waggled his eye brows at her and she smirked, running her hands under his shirt and over the flat but muscular planes of his chest. Arianna bit her lip and scratched down his abs, making Damon shiver under her touch.

* * *

><p>Arianna's back hit the door of the Salvatore mansion as soon as it was shut. She quickly rid Damon of his V-neck before tossing it to the floor. Damon kissed her roughly and dragged his hand over her thigh, pulling her to him. Arianna got his message and jumped up, locking her legs around his waist as Damon held the backs of her thighs. He kissed down the column of her throat and gave her love bites on her collarbone.<p>

"Bedroom." She growled but Damon crushed his lips onto hers again, effectively silencing her. In an effort to keep things moving, Arianna ground her hips into his growing erection and she felt Damon hiss against her lips. "Bedroom, now." She breathed.

"If we keep moving like this...we might not make it." Damon rasped before diving back down to bite the tops of her breasts.

"Then fuck me right here. I don't care, just do it!" She whimpered.

"Does daddy dearest know that you have such a dirty mouth?" He smirked up at her and Arianna switched their positions so Damon was back down on the floor and she sat astride his hips.

"I don't hear you complaining." She purred and crushed her lips back down to his. Damon's hands bunched her dress above her hips and Arianna helped him to pull it over her head. His eyes ran over her bra and panty clad body hungrily before leaning up and claiming her lips once more. He cupped her ass and pulled Arianna closer to grind her core against his growing bulge. The hybrid moaned loudly, wishing that there weren't any barriers restricting them. Damon's lips traveled down her jaw line and over her throat to suckle her soft skin. Arianna quickly popped the button of his jeans open and slid her hand in his briefs to caress his cock. He bucked into her hand, begging her to give him something more.

"Ahh, shit!" Damon hissed as her hand tightened around him. She was teasing him and he knew that. Wanting to even the playing field, Damon tore her bra from her body and his eyes glazed over seeing her bountiful breasts before him. "Beautiful…" He breathed before palming one breasts and circling his tongue over the other. Arianna arched her back and moaned feeling her nipples react to his tender touches. Damon bit down on her pebbled nipple hard, not enough to break the skin but enough to make the hybrid atop him shudder and grip his hair. He flashed the two of them up the stairs and to his bedroom before tossing the hybrid on the bed. She giggled slightly as she bounced on the bed from the force before splaying herself out to him. Damon hooked his thumbs in her panties and yanked them down her long, lean legs. Arianna got up on her knees and pulled Damon's jeans down. He stepped out of them and she only had to unwrap one more piece of clothing. She rubbed over the prominent outline of his cock through the material before she pulled the waistband down a little and his cock sprung out from its confines.

"You weren't kidding when you said he wasn't little." She purred while eyeing the droplets of pre cum that slicked his thick mushroom head. Damon smirked at her comment and ripped the cloth from his lithe body before climbing into bed with her. She laid out on her back comfortably while Damon kneeled by her side, positioning his cock right at her mouth. Arianna licked the pulsing head teasingly and Damon's hand wandered down to her slick heat. He rubbed her generously, making sure to coat his fingers in her juices and Arianna pumped his shaft with her hand while keeping her mouth suckled around his head.

"Mmm, you're so wet." He moaned and thrusted two fingers inside her. She went rigid and keened out feeling him thrust harder and in turn, she worked his dick even harder. Her mouth took his entire length while her hand rubbed his balls. Damon curled his fingers within her and tugged at her g-spot, making her moan around his cock. The vibrations around him made Damon want to release into her mouth but he threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her away from his cock which was slick with her saliva. "Turn over." He growled and she smirked feeling herself get wetter from his dominance. Arianna was poised on her hands and knees when she felt Damon press his cock against her.

"Please…" Arianna pleaded as he teased her entrance.

"That's right, beg for it!" Damon groaned and smacked her ass roughly. Tonight he wanted to dominate her completely. He was sick and tired of everyone trying to keep him in check. He was a vampire and this was his nature.

"Fuck me, Damon." The hybrid moaned and craned her ass up higher begging for him to take her. With one strong stroke, he filled her completely and Arianna nearly came from the roughness. He was big, bigger than anyone she'd ever had. Damon held her at the hips tightly as he started to pump into her.

"Touch yourself." He growled and Arianna's fingers started to circle her already swollen clit. She tapped at the bud as Damon thrusted harder into her.

"You feel so good, Damon." She moaned as she pinched her clit between her knuckles. Damon swatted her hand from her pleasure button and he gathered up her juices on his fingers. She was completely soaked. Sure that he was slick enough, he dribbled some fluid around her other tight hole before dipping a digit into her. Arianna jolted slightly at the intrusion but made no movements to stop him. Damon worked the tight ring of muscle; he was able to two fingers in her ass while he continued to ruthlessly pound her pussy.

While still pumping her ass, his other hand spanked her perky ass seeing that she hadn't gone back to pleasuring herself. He then threaded his fingers in her luscious curls and yanked her up so her back met his chest. "I didn't say you could stop touching yourself." He whispered in her ear and Arianna immediately got back to getting herself off. Damon stole a look down at her fingers working frantically to bring herself to a release. "Good girl." He purred and pushed her back down to her hands and knees. Damon leaned down to pepper her shoulder with kisses until he bit into the skin with his fangs, triggering her first orgasm.

"Oh! Don't stop, Damon!" She shouted while still fingering herself. "Fuck yes! Oh my God you make me cum so hard!" Her pussy gripped him tightly but he didn't release as he continued fucking her. Arianna, who was completely turned on to the idea of Damon dominating her, wanted to indulge a little. She blurred them quickly so she was astride his hips, pinning him down to the bed. Her hips lifted and he slipped out of her but just his head was still inside her. Damon growled, trying to thrust himself further in her but she playfully tisked at him.

"I think it's time for me to get _you_ off, Salvatore." She purred and rotated her hips slightly, making sure to swirl around his head. Damon gripped her ass, his nails digging into the firm, supple skin as if trying to release some sexual tension from her teasing ministrations. She then lifted her lips higher, disconnecting them completely and heard Damon whine from the loss of contact. His slick cock flopped down onto his stomach and it curled painfully into his navel. In an effort to relieve himself, Damon wrapped a hand around his aching cock and started to pump furiously. Now it was Arianna's turn to swat his hand away and the younger vampire snarled. "I didn't say you could touch yourself." She purred and laid open mouth kisses on his abs and licked some of his pre cum off as well. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want." He growled, growing a little impatient with her.

"Beg for it." Arianna whispered huskily and he spanked her hard.

"Ride me." He begged.

"Good boy." She purred, taking his cock in her hand and sliding him back into her.

"Oh fuck!" Damon moaned feeling her start bouncing on top of him. He gripped her hips, lifting her up before slamming her back down on him. Arianna screamed and Damon continued to roughly pound her. He stopped his actions to let her grind into him for a while, letting her take the reins. She scratched down his chest and bit the ribs of his abs with her blunt teeth. Suddenly Damon felt his balls churn and his sac draw up against his skin. He was so unbelievably close and so was she.

"Make me cum, Damon." Arianna whimpered and Damon slipped his hand in between their thrashing bodies to rub her clit. The hybrids muscles clenched down on Damon's cock, her orgasm closing in on her. "Cum with me." She purred while looking into his ice blue eyes which were currently rolling to the back of his head. Turning the tables on him, she bent down and bit his peck, just over his nipple and Damon's back arched off the bed.

"I'm cumming, baby! Cum hard on my cock!" He shouted and Arianna's cum spilled down her thighs and over his cock as she continued to suck his blood. She concentrated on her lower muscles to squeeze Damon's cock, milking him as he shot his load inside her with a mighty roar. They continued to thrust until both their orgasms ceased. The two of them lay next to each other, completely spent and sated. Arianna bit into her wrist and offered Damon her blood. "I'm full." He said nonchalantly.

"But I bit you. You need it." She pleaded and he sucked hungrily at her sinfully sweet blood. "Damn, Salvatore! You always this rough?" She panted and Damon chuckled, unlatching his fangs from her skin.

"Not normally." He replied.

"You did a number on me." She smirked and curled up next to him. Damon placed and arm around her shoulder and the two of them quickly passed out from the utter exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! Damon and Arianna finally got it on! How long will that last?<strong>

**Review to find out!**


	6. The Reckoning

**Hello all! ****AN 1: School is getting pretty hectic for me lately so I wanted to just let you all know that if my updates are more spaced apart, just bear with me. I don't intend on stopping ANY of my stories because I know how much you guys love them! I might be a on a little bit of a hiatus but I am in no way stopping my writing :) You all inspire me so much and I love you for it.**

**AN 2: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted and messaged.**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Arianna hummed to herself, the feeling of being completely satisfied still tingling throughout her body. She rolled over, stretching her limbs like a cat but frowned to see the spot in bed next to her was empty. Perhaps Damon was downstairs? She threw a robe over her nude body before traipsing downstairs.<p>

"Damon!" She called but was greeted with silence. His scent was gone from the house. He'd been gone for at least a couple of hours. Her phone buzzed from her under her dress which was still splayed out on the floor of the boarding house living room. "Hello?" She answered, hoping it was Damon.

"_Hey! I've been trying to reach you all day!"_ Elena's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah…I was uh, sleeping." Arianna said. She couldn't exactly say that she was recovering from the insatiable lover known as Damon Salvatore.

"_Oh that's fine. Listen, tonight is Senior Prank night up at the high school. You wanna come and help out?"_

"Errr, I don't know Elena. I don't even go to your school." Arianna mused while she picked up her clothes from the floor. She also took notice that Damon's were gone.

"_Well that's what I thought but if you're still gonna be here looking for Katherine then you'd need some sort of a cover; hence registering for school…" _Elena trailed off and Arianna smiled.

"Hmm, sneaky thinking there Gilbert! Besides, I've never been to high school before."

"_Never?"_

"Nope. Dad had me homeschooled." Arianna said simply. "So you'll text me what time to show up?"

"_Yep. Will do! I'll see you later."_ Arianna hung up the phone and scrolled through her contacts for another number. It rang three times before Damon picked up.

"Hey handsome. You left me all alone in bed…naked." Arianna pouted.

"_Well, well, well…if it isn't daddy's little girl."_ A feminine voice purred and Arianna wrinkled her nose.

"Who is this? Where is Damon?" The hybrid asked quickly, fearing for Damon's safety.

"_Aww Arianna I'm surprised that you don't remember me."_

"Katherine." Arianna breathed.

"_The one and only."_ Katherine smirked and Arianna felt her blood boil. _"Damon told me you were looking for me?"_

"That's right."

"_I'm curious; does your daddy know that you're sleeping with his enemy?" _ Katherine taunted and Arianna growled loudly. _"Damon's not one to kiss and tell but he's practically glowing and he turned me down. You can add that to your list of accomplishments."_

"Where is Damon?" She gritted.

"_With me, although he's a little busy right now. You want me to give him a message?"_ Katherine said listening for Damon to come back from feeding. They hadn't reached their destination yet even though they'd been on the road for several hours.

"How about I give _you_ a message? Klaus and I are hot on your trail so you better watch your step." Arianna threatened.

"_Not if we kill your dad first."_ Katherine smirked and Arianna froze.

"What?" She hissed.

"_That's right. Damon and I are getting closer and closer to killing off your freak of a hybrid father. Then we'll just have to turn Michael loose on you."_

"What do you know about Michael?" Arianna growled.

"_Just that he's been hunting your father for a long time. Come to think of it I don't think he knows that you exist. Klaus has done a good job of keeping you a secret. I'm sure you'd be a fun little discovery for him to make. Tick tock, Arianna."_ Katherine purred before hanging up the phone, leaving Arianna to speak to a dial tone. She couldn't believe that Damon would be the one to go behind her back and plot to kill her dad, with Katherine no less. She hated him and planned on ripping him limb from limb when he got back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Elena, Arianna, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie were setting up mouse traps on the floor when a friend of theirs, Matt, set them off by accident. Arianna was introduced to everyone as a transfer student. Elena had kindly left out the part about being related to Klaus.<p>

"So you've never been to a real school before?" Caroline asked they all started to reset the traps.

"No, my dad had me homeschooled." Arianna replied.

"Not gonna lie, you're dad's a little weird." Caroline mused and Arianna frowned, Elena seemed to catch it. "Like did he not want you to socialize in anyway?" Elena elbowed Caroline and cleared her throat to let her know to kindly shut up. "Sorry…my dad isn't exactly 'Father of the Year'." Carolina added sheepishly.

"It's alright; at least my dad doesn't hate my guts because of what I am." Arianna replied and Caroline went quiet. "C'mon Elena, nothing says 'Welcome Back to school' like the drawers glued shut on your desk." The female hybrid smirked and grabbed Elena's hand, leading her out of the classroom. The girls turned the corner to come face to face with Klaus.

"There's my girl." He smirked and Elena was frozen in fear.

"Dad." Arianna gasped.

"Thanks for leading me right to the doppelganger, sweetheart." Klaus said.

"What? No! I-I didn't!" Arianna stuttered out to Elena who looked at her disbelievingly. "Elena, I swear I didn't say anything!"

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Her father turned to Elena and dragged her off down the hallway. Arianna was conflicted between either going for help or handling this on her own. She chose the latter and bolted down the hallway after the pair. On her way she texted Damon, hoping that he'd get those messages. She came into the gym where Klaus stood with Elena and another couple was in the room, no doubt they were Elena's classmates.

"You can't do this, dad!" Arianna pleaded. "There is always another way!"

"No can do. Since Elena is still alive I can't create more hybrids so it's a problem." Klaus protested and the both of them turned hearing the sound of footsteps enter the gym. It was Bonnie and Matt. Klaus blurred in front of Bonnie and stared her down. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He questioned.

"That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said firmly, trying not to show her fear.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus grinned from ear to ear and everyone turned to see Rebekah holding a struggling Tyler. "This is my sister, Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." The Original scowled.

"And I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Arianna." Klaus said proudly and the group nearly froze in fear. Elena hung her head, ashamed that she hadn't told her friends about Arianna's identity. "Sweetheart, I want you to feed that boy your blood and then kill him." Klaus commanded and Rebekah brought Tyler closer. He struggled but it was useless.

"But he'll die because the curse isn't broken..." Arianna murmured.

"I don't care and neither should you." Klaus said heartlessly. "It's not our loss if he dies or not.

"Then you'd be unsuccessful in creating another hybrid."

"I would kill thousands more to keep trying." Klaus growled, clearly getting upset with his daughter's stalling.

"Stop trying to buy him time and finish the job." Rebekah snarled and threw Tyler down on the gym floor. She stomped hard on his legs, snapping them like twigs so he wouldn't be able to move. Arianna's eyes flicked between the groaning werewolf and her father. She couldn't do this. It wasn't fair.

"You're silence is deafening. Not to mention your emotions are turned on." Klaus snickered and Arianna scowled at her father. "If you won't do it then I will. I can assure you that I won't be as gentle about it." He threatened. Arianna took his threat literally; she knew he'd do it if she couldn't. Nothing would stop him from creating more hybrids. She gave Tyler a sad look before walking forward to meet him. He tried to crawl away but Rebekah held him down with her foot. Bonnie started to chant some sort of spell to stop Arianna but Klaus flashed to the witch and strangled her from behind.

"No!" Elena begged.

"Dad, no!" Arianna warned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't be killing Bonnie so soon." Klaus smirked and Arianna crouched down to Tyler's level once she knew Bonnie wasn't going to be harmed and she bit her wrist. She shoved the bloody wound to this lips and the werewolf tried to pull away but Arianna's other hand held the back of his head. He begrudgingly swallowed the blood and Arianna removed her wrist but she still held onto him. "That's the spirit." Klaus smirked. Arianna looked deep into Tyler's eyes and quickly blurred the two of them out of the gym. The hybrid roared before releasing Bonnie. "Go after her and make sure that wolf is killed!" Rebekah nodded and blurred after Arianna.

* * *

><p>Arianna whizzed through the hallways with Tyler in tow. Her dad would kill her for doing this but she couldn't let him go through with this plan. They weaved through the school until Rebekah tackled her niece to the floor.<p>

"You've got a lot of balls! Disobeying your father like that!" The Original growled, her fangs bared.

"I don't care! This is wrong!" Arianna fought back as the two wrestled on the floor. "Run, Tyler!" She screamed and Rebekah leapt off her niece and ran after the wolf and snapped his neck before he could get far. The werewolf fell to the ground and Arianna crouched over him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tyler…" She cried silently and Rebekah snorted.

"Don't tell me these pathetic humans have actually wormed their way into that little black heart of yours." The Original scoffed.

"Being here has been my first taste of normalcy in my life and you know what? I like it! I want it more than anything in the world! I felt…human." Arianna growled looking up at her aunt.

"I wonder what your father would say if he heard you talk like this."

"Klaus hasn't been around…I've been on my own while all he cared about was breaking that damn curse! I've grown up! I'm not the same person anymore!"

"Well don't cry me your sob stories." Rebekah sighed and went to haul Tyler's body over her shoulder. Arianna stood up from her spot on the floor and gripped the Original's arm.

"No! Aunt Rebekah, please don't do this!" She cried. Rebekah looked back down at Tyler's body before bringing her hand back and slapping Arianna across the face. The impact hit the hybrid so hard that she flew into the lockers and crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Well…where is she?" Klaus growled as he saw Rebekah bring Tyler's now dead body back into the gym.<p>

"She's in a little time out." She said simply and dropped the werewolf on the floor with a loud thud.

"I'll have to have a little chat with her later." Klaus mused.

"She'll hate you for making you do this." Bonnie stammered and Klaus flashed before her once again.

"You're lucky that I actually need you because if I didn't then you'd be dead." He whispered threateningly.

* * *

><p>Arianna groaned, feeling her cheek swollen from where Rebekah hit her. She checked her surroundings to see that she was still in the school.<p>

"It's about time." Klaus mused from behind her. "Are you alright?" He asked seriously.

"You don't care." She mumbled, getting to her feet. "Where's Elena?"

"Stefan is taking care of her." He smirked and Arianna went to run down the hallway but he stopped her. "Rebekah's told me that these people make you feel _normal_, is that right?" He asked and she nodded. "Normalcy doesn't lend itself to supernatural beings."

"Dad…I've changed. I don't know how to explain it but I have. Being here in Mystic Falls, I don't feel like I'm a hybrid anymore. I feel like a person." She whispered.

"We are not people, Arianna."

"Why do you keep saying that?" She snapped at him. "We _are_ people!"

"I'm not discussing this with you." He growled. "Let's go, we're leaving tonight." He turned his back on her to walk down the hallway.

"No!" Arianna yelled, her voice wavering with tears. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks and waited before he faced her again.

"What?"

"I said, 'no!' I'm not leaving." She said firmly. "You'll have to drag me out of here but I'm not leaving this town without a fight." Klaus flashed to stand before her again, staring down at her intently.

"If you don't leave…you can forget about ever being a part of this family." He threatened and that struck a new low with him. She disobeyed him lots of times but this one was the worst. She was thinking of giving up her old life to try and fit into a normal one. Arianna remained silent for a while. She never thought that her father would give her an ultimatum but here it was staring her in the face.

"Do you remember when I first turned?" She asked suddenly and he nodded solemnly.

_William settled himself so he was in between Arianna's legs as he continued to kiss her. He was a suitor to Arianna but he was also her best friend. They'd practically known each other since birth and he had taken a very strong liking to her. Arianna wasn't like any other girl he'd been in the presence of. She was beautiful on the outside and inside with a spirit that went wherever it took her. They'd been courting each other in secret for a while now. She'd sneak out her bedroom window at night while her father was on outings with her uncle and they kiss beneath the old oak tree till they were breathless. Arianna had never been intimate with a young man before, especially one so dashing as William. His warm brown eyes seemed to melt her soul and she longed to tangle her fingers in his luscious brown hair. They made a pact that tonight would be the night when he would take her virginity. They loved each other very much and did not want to be slaves to an arranged marriage. They wanted to marry for love. William braced his body on his arms and the woman beneath him rolled them over so she would be on top. Their lips were still attached to each other's as William sat up and pulled Arianna to sit in his lap. He kissed her neck as Arianna's head fell back however she felt her face was changing in some way that she couldn't explain. She went rigid in William's grip and he noticed it._

_"Do you wish to stop?" He asked softly._

_"No, everything is perfect." She whispered cupping his face before kissing him again. Arianna felt the heat rise beneath her skin once again except it was stronger this time. She trailed her lips down his jaw line and stopped at his neck. She let her breath caress his skin before lowering her lips back down to the surface. Arianna lingered over where his pulse was beating erratically and that only made her become wilder. She sucked his skin hard, feeling his pulse beat faster as the blood rushed just underneath the surface of his skin. Arianna felt that hunger come over her again and this time she had to fulfill it. She couldn't stop it and quite frankly, she didn't want to. She bit lightly with blunt teeth, just enough to make a droplet of blood rise to the skin. William moaned under her from the pleasure and pain from the bite but made no movements to stop her. _

_Arianna pulled back to see that one droplet blood and found her eyes transfixed to it. She lowered her head and used her tongue to gently lick it off. The taste burst in her mouth and she wanted more. Suddenly she bit into William's neck, tearing at it with her blunt teeth. William screamed and writhed but Arianna kept a firm hand over his mouth to stop his screams. His blood was wonderful. She sucked hungrily until she felt William's body grow cold and his veins run dry. Arianna unlatched her mouth from his neck and let a sigh escape her lips, feeling full and warm from his delectable blood. However the elation ended when she looked down at the body of her lover, her best friend. Her body went into a state of panic. Did she do this? Is he dead?_

_Arianna leapt off her bed to view her reflection in the mirror and all of the questions running through her head were answered. Her mouth and chin were stained with William's body and beneath her upper lip she could make out two sharp fangs. Her eyes were dark with little spidering veins sprouting under them. The face of a monster. A scream left Arianna's lips followed by loud sobs when Elijah ran into the room._

_"What happened? I heard screaming!" He asked quickly and when his niece turned to face him, he knew exactly what happened. He rushed to her, holding her shoulders. "Did you do this?" He asked seriously and all Arianna could do was sob. Panicked that he had upset her, Elijah tried to soothe her cries._

_"Brother, what's going on?" Klaus asked from the doorway, viewing the scene before him. "Oh God, Arianna." He hushed before flashing to hold his daughter._

_"I'm so sorry, daddy." She cried into his chest._

_"It's alright. It was an accident." He cooed._

_"But it wasn't!" She shouted and pulled out of his grip. "I knew what I was doing! I knew I wanted his blood!" Arianna looked past her father to see William's still unmoving body on the bed. "There's something wrong with me..." She mused._

_"No! There is nothing wrong with you!" He argued and shook her body lightly while holding her shoulders. Suddenly the young girl doubled over in pain. She let out a piercing scream feeling her entire body succumb to it. The pain was much too strong to fight._

_"Father, what's happening to me?" Arianna wailed and fisted her hands in her hair as the pain continued to take over her body._

_"It's alright, sweetheart. Let it come." He comforted her._

_"Why am I so hungry?" She asked. "Whatever I do I can't control it!"_

_"You are changing."_

_"N-no! I don't want to be like you! I've seen what you can do and I don't want that!" She screamed and shoved Klaus hard. He was partially hurt by her comment. Weren't children supposed to look up to their parents? Arianna knew very well what he and Elijah were but she understood that she had to die with vampire blood in her system. She hadn't died so why was she changing? _

_"Arianna, I need you to calm down and listen to me please!" He pleaded but she shrunk further into the corner of the room._

_"Get away from me!" She shrieked, covering her newly acquired fangs. "I don't want this…I don't want it…" She sobbed quietly in the corner of her room. Klaus crouched down before her and removed her hands from her face._

"_I know that you don't want this, but…I can help you." He offered and wiped some tears from her cheeks. "You will never be alone; Arianna and I would never shun you for what you are. You are my daughter and you always will be." He said softly and his daughter's sobs quieted down a little. "You need to let me help you."_

"_Please help me." She whispered pitifully and Klaus pulled her to his chest. Arianna cried into his chest while Elijah placed a comforting hand on her back._

Klaus's eyes teared up as the memory passed before him. He made that promise to her and he remembered it completely. Arianna was crying to herself.

"You were there for me then. I need you to be there for me now." She whispered quietly. "Please, daddy." She pleaded and Klaus just stared at her, unmoving.

"I'm sorry, Arianna…" He said before kissing her forehead and leaving her alone in the school hallway.

"No…" She whimpered as if he could hear her. "No, no, no…" She sobbed for a while and spoke incoherent strings of words before picking up the pieces and going to the only place she knew in this town that would take her in at this late hour.

* * *

><p>"Normally my limit is one sobbing girl a day." Damon quipped seeing Arianna stand in the doorway. "Man, you look like hell…what happened to you?" He asked in a more serious matter, seeing that she was hurting.<p>

"Bourbon?" She questioned.

"Left cabinet door, top shelf." He rattled off.

"Good, cause I'm definitely not drunk enough for this conversation." She said as she walked into the boarding house and went straight for the liquor cabinet.

"So lemme get this straight, you're dad completely cut you off from him because you decided to _feel_ a little bit?" Damon repeated and Arianna just nodded solemnly before knocking back another glass. "And I thought my dad was a bad father…" Damon muttered.

"Don't." Arianna said firmly. "He was always a good father." She defended.

"Coming from someone whose father just dumped their ass out in the cold." Damon chided and she scowled at him. "It's okay to hate him just a little bit." Damon joked while indicating a value with this thumb and index finger. "Hell, I hated my father sometimes."

"You did?" She inquired.

"Yeah…I was never the favorite son." He placed air quotes around the last two words. "I never could do anything right by him, no, that was Stefan's job. You know that he blamed me for my mother's death?"

"What?" Arianna asked in complete shock.

"Yep." Damon said popping the 'p'. "After she gave birth to me she got sick and she never really got over it. A little while later she had Stefan and the illness got worse. She died and my dad told me it was my fault. That _I_ killed my mother." Damon finished and felt a pang of guilt pull at his heart just thinking about his mother. Arianna immediately sensed that and refilled his glass with more of the amber liquid.

"That's horrible…" She whispered softly, feeling sorry for the young vampire. "You know…you should deal with sobbing girls more often." She quipped and Damon raised an eyebrow. "You're a natural at it. You're a very good listener."

"It's part of my charm." He smirked.

"Dad keeps telling me that we're not people. That we're not capable of feeling." She mused while swirling the liquid around in her now replenished glass.

"We do feel." Damon said softly and placed a hand on her thigh. Arianna felt her skin prickle at the sensation. "And I can prove it…" He trailed off before leaning in and gently kissing her. She froze momentarily before melting into the kiss and moving her lips over his. This was not the Damon she saw the other night. Then he was ferocious and rough but now he was tender and compassionate. He cupped her face, bringing her closer as his hand traced small patterns on her thigh. She tasted of bourbon and that made Damon slip his tongue into her mouth to coax her own to play with his, wanting to taste her more. Coming to her senses, Arianna broke the kiss and stared back into his eyes. He's seen so much for a young vampire and she felt sorry for him. In reality, the both of them have seen so much in their lives.

"Goodnight, Damon." Arianna whispered before handing him the glass and walking to the staircase but Damon blurred in front of her and kissed her a little more forcefully this time. She moaned wantonly into his mouth as she threaded her fingers through his hair. His arms tangled around her waist and pressed her to him tightly, his fingernails biting into her hips. Their lips moved wildly against one another's as if trying to prove a point. Damon suckled her bottom lip between his before letting his tongue circle around the place where her pulse would beat. "Damon…" She moaned and his lips joined with hers once again. Arianna wanted nothing more than Damon to make her forget what happened with Klaus tonight, but in her heart she just couldn't. She begrudgingly broke the kiss again and Damon leaned in but she placed a slim finger on his lips.

"Please, Damon…I want nothing more to forget about tonight but right now I just need to be alone." She said sadly while trailing her fingertip over his lips. He nodded, understanding what she meant and she smiled a little. She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss before whispering, "Thank you." Damon watched her climb the stairs and couldn't help but see a little bit of him inside her. Right now she needed some time and Damon was more than willing to give it to her. Damon's fingers rubbed over his lips, which were still tingling from their kiss and he smiled, knowing that Klaus couldn't see what a treasure he lost, but Damon could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I had to make this one a little sad but I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Hello all! Here's another chapter! Sorry for the late update :(**

**I know that I've been posting an author's note in every story I've updated so far bc I want my readers to understand that I won't ever stop writing. I might have to go on a hiatus because of school but please bear with me. I will have a big break coming up in December so should I temporarily stop writing then I'd be back in December but I'm gonna keep on trucking to get these chapters out.**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>The female hybrid stretched in her bed and groaned out loud, fully aware that this would be her first day as a senior at Mystic Falls High School. She'd taken Elena's advice to enroll since she didn't want to look too suspicious to people in town. Arianna could only imagine how much Bonnie and Caroline hated her since she was Klaus's daughter. Tears stung in her eyes just thinking about how her dad had just completely stranded her here. And then there was Damon, who Arianna knew without a doubt that he was conspiring against Klaus. That kiss they shared last night made her knees weak and her head dizzy. Sighing deeply she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower when she bumped into someone who was very familiar to her.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arianna asked an estranged Rebekah.

"My brother actually left me here! I thought he took you with him." Rebekah said.

"Nope, dad left me here." She added bitterly and pushed her aunt aside to enter the bathroom.

"So…you've been living here the entire time you were supposed to be looking for Katherine?" Rebekah followed her into the room.

"Yeah, Damon put me up." She answered. "And I guess I don't have to look for Katherine anymore since dad's gone. Cause of course I don't matter anymore."

"Don't say that. He's your father, Arianna."

"Yeah and he's _your_ brother! He stranded you here just as much as he did me!" Arianna replied angrily. "Just leave me alone, alright?" She turned her back on her aunt and Rebekah sighed before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"My aunt is staying here now?" Arianna asked while leaning on the doorframe of Damon's bedroom.

"Yep. She just made herself at home." He quipped. Arianna knew that she felt some sort of attraction to Damon but she couldn't shake Katherine's words from the other day.

"I called you yesterday and Katherine picked up." Arianna stated and Damon visibly tensed. "So you and Katherine are out to kill my dad?" She asked snidely with a raised eyebrow and Damon knew that this would be the last time he'd ever forget to take his phone with him.

"Here's the thing...Klaus caused a threat to everyone so we looked for some help and came up empty handed." He lied.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! Katherine told me that you guys were looking for Mikael." She prodded and Damon knew that he was stuck in his web of lies. "Damon, I am begging you, Mikael can't be woken up." She pleaded and something twinged behind her eyes that Damon thought he'd never see. It was fear. "I don't think he knows that Klaus was able to produce an offspring so that would mean he'd go after my father and me. Please, Damon you can't open that tomb." She was practically begging at his feet.

"It's already been done." Damon stated gravely and Arianna's eyes widened.

"Do you all have a death wish? If you wake up Mikael than every vampire will be on the run from him. That means you, Stefan, Caroline, all of them!" She shouted.

"Not if we just give him Klaus." Damon backfired and Arianna shoved him hard.

"He's my father, Damon! You can't just give him over!" The female hybrid snapped.

"Watch me." Damon growled in her face and stalked past her but she wasn't finished with him yet. She jumped on his back and strangled his neck.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" She rasped and jerked at his neck, hearing Damon's breaths become a little shallower. Damon dropped to his knees, making Arianna think that she had the upper hand before throwing his head back and head butting her. She held her head and groaned at the impact. Damon took this chance to throw her underneath him and pin her down. He was strong for a younger vampire but nowhere near as strong as Arianna.

"Listen up you little brat." He breathed in her face as his hand curled around her neck. "Your father has come into this town and single handedly ruined everything. My brother is a human blood guzzler, my fake girlfriend is dead, Klaus is using Elena as a blood bag and he even killed his own brother!" Damon growled down at her and she scowled. "Not to mention he dumped you and your aunt flat on your asses." He added still holding her attention.

"I won't let you do it..." She choked out while trying to claw his hand away.

"Oh really? I hate to tell you but it's all of us who want him dead against you. You're outnumbered sweetheart." He smirked.

"Don't call me that!" She gritted and Damon just chuckled in her face.

"You didn't mind it the other night when you were screaming my name." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"That was before I knew what an ass wipe you are!" Arianna growled and slashed at his hand that was gripping her throat but the loss of oxygen made her that much weaker.

"You didn't think so last night. After all, you kissed me back." He smirked.

"That was a moment of weakness. I can assure that you'll never see it again!" She seethed and scratched at his hand again.

"Retract those claws, kitten." He smirked.

"Damon? What's going on in here?" Elena asked from the doorway seeing Damon hovering over Arianna.

"Always interrupting." Damon muttered under his breath just so only Arianna could hear him. "Just having a little one on one with our little friend Arianna." Damon snickered, his breath playing over her face and she struggled once more.

"Damon. Get off her." Elena said firmly and Damon gave one last playful smirk to Arianna before unhanding her.

"Dick." Arianna muttered while rubbing her neck where Damon held her. She could feel the bruises healing underneath her fingers.

"You ready for school?" Elena asked and Arianna nodded, gripping her school bag and throwing a glare over her shoulder at Damon. He just waggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

><p>The students filed into the classroom and Arianna took a seat next to Elena while Caroline and Bonnie took seats around the vicinity. Arianna tapped her fingers against her textbook when she felt a shadow looming over her.<p>

"You're in my seat." Stefan said seriously and Arianna looked up at him.

"Find another one." She said simply and stared him down. She heard about his and Elena's scuffle in the hallway and that Elena was planning on putting Stefan down. Some classmates 'oohed' at the confrontation and Stefan made some other kid move his seat to be closer to Elena.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric started the class. "We have a new student with us this year, Arianna." He introduced and some of the boys whistled obscenely. "She transferred here to finish off her senior year. Alright so let's turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders, the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" A feminine voice asked and Arianna's jaw nearly dropped to the floor seeing her aunt saunter into the classroom and take a seat.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric answered but he turned his attention to the newest student. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah, I'm new and history's my favorite subject." She purred.

* * *

><p>"So much for trying to start over." Arianna huffed as her and Elena ran the track. "Now my aunt is in the same school as me."<p>

"Well she's stranded just like you." Elena reasoned. "What went on with you and Damon this morning?" She asked warily.

"Oh nothing…just he and Katherine are trying to wake up the man who my dad's been running from for centuries." Arianna bit sarcastically. "I totally understand that my dad has hurt so many people in this town but he's still my dad." She spoke but she was suddenly knocked off her feet by someone running into her. She looked up to see Stefan smirking above her.

"That'll teach you not to take my seat." He quipped.

"Oh come on! I knew that Damon was the resident dick in this town but it looks like you've just knocking him off his pedestal!" Arianna shrieked and she kicked Stefan in the shin so hard that it audibly cracked and the young vampire went down. "I'll see you at the bonfire, Elena." Arianna said over her shoulder and walked off the field.

* * *

><p>"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and then when he's distracted…"<p>

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finished for Elena. The entire group was huddled in Alaric's classroom listening to Elena dictate the plan to lock Stefan up. Elena decided to keep Bonnie out of this whole ordeal so it was just Arianna, Damon, Caroline, Alaric and Tyler.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon quipped.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena added.

"How? She's an Original. Last I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm."

"You might have better luck finding the dagger." Arianna smirked and Alaric chuckled lightly.

"You sound a little jealous there." Damon quipped and Arianna rolled her eyes. "Then again I wouldn't want you to run and tell Auntie Rebekah and Daddy Klaus that I'm being mean to you." He smirked and the hybrid surged forward, gripping Damon's neck in an iron grip. She flashed her set of double fangs and amber eyes at him menacingly.

"Alright enough you two!" Alaric yelled but Arianna didn't let go, if anything she held on tighter. "Come on! Break it up!" The history teacher finally pulled the two apart when Tyler came into the room.

"Tyler, I need you to raid your moms' vervain supply, enough to keep Stefan down for a long time." Elena explained.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler disagreed.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me Tyler. It's in his best interest." Elena added.

"Yeah but it's not in Klaus's." Tyler said with a little bit of an attitude. Arianna's and Damon's eyes widened. The female hybrid moved towards Alaric's desk and discreetly picked up some kind of weapon. It looked like a vervain dart of some kind. Tyler turned his back to leave but Arianna stabbed him with the dart. He went down without a fight and he lay unconscious on the floor while Caroline tended to him.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at Arianna.

"He's been sired." Arianna replied.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon explained.

"Yeah but Arianna fed him her blood." Elena said.

"I was never turned by anyone. I was cursed my turning was brought on by a witch. Since I'm related to my dad by blood, it's his blood that's controlling Tyler." The female hybrid explained. "Tyler will try to seek acceptance from his master."

* * *

><p>Arianna was watching Damon and Rebekah making smores over a bonfire and she growled low in her chest. Part of her was jealous of her aunt but Damon also infuriated her to no end. She got a text from Alaric saying they needed help loading Stefan's body in the back of his truck. Arianna took on last look at Damon before running off to the parking lot.<p>

"You okay?" She asked Elena who seemed out of sorts.

"Yeah, just drunk…" The teen trailed off and Arianna helped to lift Stefan into the trunk. The two girls were waiting in the car when suddenly the car started sparking before it was becoming engulfed in flames. Alaric came back in time and tried to open the doors but they're locked. He picked up a lacrosse stick and made an effort to bash the window but it's no use. Elena did the same with her heel and Arianna with her first but it didn't work. Elena started to couch and hack due to the smoke and even Stefan was stirring from the trunk.

"Stefan, get up!" Arianna shrieked, taking in a big breath of smoke and she felt her vision get a little hazy. She waved her hands around, trying to move the smoke around but all of them were having a hard time breathing. Stefan wakes up to see Elena nearly passed out and kicked the door open to the trunk and it magically opened. Arianna hoisted Elena out of the truck and Alaric and Stefan joined them before Alaric's truck burst into flames.

* * *

><p>"Damon, gimme it!" Arianna growled while trying to take a cotton ball from his hands but he held them just out of her reach.<p>

"No, let me." He protested and dabbed Arianna's cheek with the cotton ball to clean the blood off her face but she gripped his wrist. "You almost got barbequed tonight! The least I can do is clean you up." Damon said and she relaxed her hold on him, letting Damon clean off the blood.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a complete dick." He joked and picked up a clean cotton ball.

"I think your brother takes the cake for that position." Arianna grumbled.

"So your aunt was grilling me tonight." Damon said and Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah she said if I hurt you, she'll kill me. Then she skewered me." He replied.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Damon just nodded. "She's just looking out for me." The female hybrid shrugged.

"You still mad at me?" He asked after some moments of silence.

"A little, yeah." She answered honestly.

"Well how about we start over. I'm sorry for what happened this morning." He spoke.

"And don't think you're off the hook for tying me to a chair and torturing me!" She jabbed her finger at him.

"Alright! And I am sorry for torturing you in the basement." He said and held out his hand. "I'm Damon." He introduced and Arianna slipped her small hand in his.

"Arianna." She answered simply and Damon brought her hand to his lips to give her skin a soft kiss.

"A pleasure, Arianna." He purred.

"Okay so you're not _that_ bad." Arianna smiled a little. "I mean, you could be your brother who got all pissy because I stole his seat in school today."

"Well that's ripper Stefan for you. Now you know why if Klaus gets killed then the compulsion will lift." Damon explained and Arianna couldn't help but agree. She knew Stefan for a small period of time before he was like this and he wasn't half bad.

"I understand." She said sadly. "I just wish that…it wasn't my dad that had to do all of this. Makes me wish we never crossed paths, ya know. Like if it was someone else, but not you guys. You're all good friends. You wanna keep Elena safe and I admire that."

"But I never would have met you." Damon said and her eyes flicked up to meet his.

"I think you'd be just fine without me, Damon."

"I don't know about that. I mean, if it weren't for you then I think more people would have died if Klaus had his way." He mused.

"Do you know how many people he killed to make his hybrids?" She asked and he shook his head. "Hundreds of thousands. My dad has been hell bent on creating a new species just so he wouldn't have to be alone." She finished and Damon threw out the last bloody cotton ball.

"All cleaned up." He said proudly.

"Thanks nurse Salvatore." Arianna quipped and he pouted at her. She hopped off the counter she was sitting on and made her way towards the door.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm driving Elena and Alaric home. His car _did_ get torched." She answered matter of factly.

"You coming back later?" He asked hopefully.

"Uhm, I couldn't tell you. Not missing me already, are you?" She smirked. "Goodnight Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>


	8. Ghost World

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is really short but it kinda just came to me and I wanted to share it with you guys. When I watched the 'Ghost World' episode I couldn't really see Arianna fitting in anywhere hence she doesn't know any of the ghosts (i.e. Sheila, Mason, Lexi and Frederick) so I wanted to make her own little part in it. Hope you enjoy and I am currently working on all other chapters of my stories instead of studying and doing homework :P**

**Thank you to everyone's kind words and reviews, messages, favorites and alerts! Hugs and Kisses to all of you :)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Arianna made her way through the dark caves that she once new so long ago. She hadn't been down here in at least a couple of centuries but she still knew the twists and turns of the tunnels like the back of her hand. She heard a noise up ahead in the right tunnel and she immediately recognized one voice as Damon's. No doubt he was looking for the answers to kill Klaus. The young hybrid was still at a crossroads with what to do with her father. On the one hand he gave her life and he was family but he had stepped on so many people to get what he wanted. She was always taught that nothing was stronger than the bonds of family and she honored that concept fully.<p>

There was another man with Damon whom Arianna didn't recognize but his scent was undoubtedly werewolf. She kept the light of her lantern hidden so she would alert them of her presence but she still followed them as close as possible. She saw the wolf direct him to the left tunnel but Damon being Damon, chose the right tunnel and in turn he fell into one of the booby traps in the cave. The wolf, which was now identified as Mason, ran back through the tunnel to get something to free Damon and Arianna took her chance to sneak down the left tunnel to her destination. The inner room of the cave was just as she remembered it. The writings and drawings were aged a little but they still held such significant value in their old age. She ran her fingers over the names of her family and the different symbols feeling a sense of pride that his whole cavern held the very history of her family.

"Mother…" Arianna murmured as she traced over the name etched into the wall. _Thira_. She never knew her mother. Unfortunately she died during child birth since the survival rate wasn't very high back then for pregnant women. Her father would always tell Arianna how beautiful her mother was. Long brown hair, warm brown eyes, skin as white and pure as snow and lips as red as a rose. Arianna did share some of her father's attributes, like her strong facial features, brute strength and 'can do' attitude but sometimes when she looked in the mirror she saw her mother in the reflected glass. Her mother's name was next to her father's and her name was underneath theirs. Arianna wished in her heart that she could meet her mother just once.

"Today is your lucky day, child." A voice said from behind her and Arianna spun around, nearly dropping her lantern in the process. Before her was a woman dressed in a long emerald green dress, much like what would be worn in those times. Her curls were long and luscious; each one was perfectly in place. Her skin was fair and perfect. The hybrid almost fainted looking at the woman's features seeing that they were so similar to hers. The woman smiled back at her in a motherly way and Arianna took a cautious step closer.

"Mama?" She called, her voice wavering and the woman nodded. "It can't be…" Arianna hushed and little tears dripped from the brown eyes that were so similar to the ones of the woman in front of her.

"This world works in mysterious ways, my child." Thira answered and Arianna placed the lantern down on the ground. She took another couple of steps closer. "Please do not be afraid." Her mother said softly and held out her hand.

"I'm not afraid." Arianna said and hesitantly hovered her hand above her mother's. She was scared that her mother would disappear as soon as she touched her. Finally she touched her mother's hand and was surprised that the skin was warm and invited as opposed to cold and frigid. Arianna laced her fingers with Thira's and she smiled through her tears of joy. "Mama." She cried softly and embraced the woman before her.

"I am here. I have always been with you." Thira whispered in Arianna's ear as she rubbed her back comfortingly. She started to cry as well since she was finally able to hug her daughter after watching her live for so many years. Thira pulled away to stroke Arianna's cheeks and wipe the tears from them. "You are so beautiful, my daughter."

"Mama, how are you here?" Arianna asked.

"Bonnie has opened the door to the other world for a short while but I do not have much time to be here." Thira explained. "It is very lonely where I am. All I can do is watch people live their lives." The other side was certainly a solitary place to be. Thira would sit on the edge of her daughter's bed at night and watch her while she slept. It was a comfort to watch her daughter grow in age and beauty but a punishment not to be a part of her life. Thira would whisper words of comfort when Arianna would be plagued with nightmares, even though she knew her daughter couldn't hear her. The poor girl would awake screaming and thrashing, calling for her mother and it tugged at Thira's heart that she could hold her daughter in her arms and assure her that all would be better in the morning.

Her eyes looked over her daughter's shoulder to see the carvings on the wall and she smiled. "So many years have passed yet these still remain." She whispered and touched her name and then Niklaus's.

"Have you seen father?"

"No…I think he would be more spooked than you." Thira laughed. "Perhaps it is not his time to see me yet."

"He misses you." Arianna said.

"I know he does, however he is not one to show his feelings." Her mother sighed. It was true; Klaus had always kept his feelings inside.

"Father is very angry with me." The hybrid said sadly.

"I know. I heard everything. He is very stubborn but you will always be his daughter, Arianna." Thira said and Arianna nodded. The both of them heard voices coming closer and Arianna knew that Damon was hot on their trail. "I do not have much time. I have come to tell you that the story you once knew is false." She explained.

"I don't understand." Arianna wrinkled her nose.

"Things will take a turn that will not be favorable to yourself and Rebekah." Thira added as the noises became louder.

"Mother, please just tell me." Arianna pleaded.

"That, I cannot do. The answers are here." Thira said and placed her hand on the rocky wall of the cavern.

"I need a hint, a clue, something!" The hybrid said as she examined that wall but nothing stood out to her.

"You must hear this on your own. The answers are not for you to find." Her mother explained and turned over her shoulder seeing a light come near the entrance. "I must leave you now, Arianna."

"No! Mama, you can't!" Arianna begged and Thira took her daughter's hands in hers.

"I must, but know that I love you and I am always with you." Thira said sadly and she began to cry as did Arianna.

"Please don't leave me…" She whimpered as Arianna felt the familiar looming feeling about when Klaus left Mystic Falls and she refused to go with him. A cold wind passed through the cave and suddenly her mother was gone, vanished like a ghost. "Mama…no…" Arianna cried and she fell to her knees, leaning her head against the wall as she sobbed. "I need you Mama…" She sniffled feeling her heart rip to pieces. Arianna heard someone come into the cavern but she paid them no mind, she just wanted to cry and she continued to until the presence spoke up.

"Who are you?" A male voice commanded and Arianna looked up to see Mason standing there in the cavern with her.

"Mason, what did you find?" Damon's voice called from just outside the cave. Arianna guessed he couldn't enter since he was a vampire.

"It's…" Mason started but that cold wind that Arianna had felt before swept through the room and Mason disappeared much like her mother. His lantern fell, crashing to the ground and Arianna moved away from the light of her own lantern. She didn't want to face Damon right now.

"Mason? No, no, no!" Damon growled. He tried getting through the barrier again but it stopped him. "Who's in there?" He asked and Arianna kept quiet, hiding herself in the shadows as best as she could. Damon craned his head in and Arianna quickly snuck out of the cavern.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I thought it would be nice to include Arianna in this chapter in some way. Hope you guys liked it and please review :)<strong>


	9. Ordinary People

**Let's get these bad boys out! Thanks to my reviewers for all of their amazing support :)**

**Thanks so much to HarleyQuinn88 for being my lovely beta**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Arianna was sitting underneath a large oak tree on the grounds of Mystic Falls High when she felt a presence approach her. She looked up to see Elena sitting down across from her. The female hybrid still kept her nose in her book and didn't lift her eyes to look at the doppelganger.<p>

"Hi, Arianna." Elena greeted.

"Hey." The female hybrid responded coolly, her eyes still scanning the pages. Elena cleared her throat and Arianna sighed before placing the book in her lap.

"I know that you were in the Lockwood caves." She stated and Arianna's eyes locked with hers. "You left your lantern there." She added.

"I just wanted some time to myself. Is that so hard to understand?" Arianna snapped.

"Why have you been running from your grandfather?" Elena asked, getting right to the point.

"Step-grandfather." Arianna stressed. "I don't wanna talk about it." The hybrid huffed and walked away but Elena followed her.

"Well then, I'll just ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena confronted her and Arianna stopped in her tracks. She turned to face the teen that had photographs in her hands of her name and her mother's name in Viking script. "If you can tell me why you're running then maybe we can help you."

"My mother carved this." Arianna whispered as she ran her fingers over the names. "She did it before she died."

"How did she die?" Elena asked.

"Childbirth. It was fairly common but sometimes I can't help but feel it was my fault. My father looked so empty whenever he would talk about her." She said sadly.

"I know you may not want to talk about it now, but I would like to know more." Elena said softly as Arianna continued to view the photographs. "Rebekah agreed to talk with me about it."

"Come to the boarding house after school." Arianna said finally and both girls heard the bell signifying that lunch was over but Arianna remained under the tree.

_"Arianna, please help mother with the meal. I am to go to the caves with Niklaus. Do not tell anyone." Rebekah hushed to her niece._

_"I shall see you when you return." Arianna replied and hurried herself to the kitchen. She loved to cook with her grandmother. It made her feel very grown up and responsible. "What is for supper tonight?"_

_"Smoked deer, Mikael's favorite." Esther replied and Arianna busied herself with cutting vegetables for tonight's dinner. Perhaps the choice of meal would put Mikael in a better mood. "You're birthday is soon, young one." She smiled. "Is there anything special that you would like?" Arianna would turn sixteen in a couple of weeks._

_"I would like a new bow and quiver of arrows. Uncle Elijah has taught me how to hunt." Arianna replied, sweeping some carrots in a bowl._

_"I wish you would take up some other pastime. Women are not supposed to hunt. That job is for the men." Esther said._

_"Do you ever want to get out of the kitchen, grandmother?" Arianna asked._

_"No, my dear. I enjoy it here." Her grandmother laughed._

_"I want to see the world and everything it has to offer. Of course I enjoy spending time with you, but I want to see other things." She said dreamily._

_"I understand. Your mother was the same way." Esther said and Arianna felt a sense of dread overcome her._

_"Sometimes, I think it is my fault that she is gone." The young woman said sadly, tears stinging her eyes. Esther stopped what she was doing, hearing her granddaughter's claim._

_"Why would you ever think that?" She asked imperatively and held the young girl by her shoulders._

_"That is what Mikael told me. He said that if I was never born than my mother would still be alive and father would be happy." Arianna cried, her voice cracking as her emotions got the better of her. Esther embraced the girl, holding her tightly. She knew that her husband was a cruel man but she never thought that he would stoop so low._

_"That is not true. Niklaus is sad that his wife is gone but she lives in you. That is what makes Niklaus happy." The wise woman whispered into Arianna's hair._

The young hybrid let a couple of tears escape her eyes as the memory of her grandmother passed by her. She loved her grandmother deeply and missed her more than anything in the world. Esther was the kind of grandmother everyone should have. She was warm and loving, much like Arianna's mother.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what did I miss?" Arianna asked as she stepped into Stefan's room to see Rebekah and Elena.<p>

"Just the part when Henrick was killed by the wolves." Rebekah said somberly.

"Ah, I see. Alas poor Henrick, I knew him well." The young hybrid sighed.

"Wait, how did you factor into all of this?" Elena asked.

"Well, Klaus was married to my mother, Thira. If you must know, Mikael hated Klaus since he was a bastard child but he was, in some way, happy that his step son would start a family of his own. Mikael was fond of my mother and then when she died, no one ever spoke of her again. Naturally since I was related to Klaus, I was also a bastard child in Mikael's eyes."

"Well, mother didn't hate you." Rebekah said.

"No, she was like the mother I never had." Arianna smiled thinking of the times she spent with Esther. "Elijah must have gotten his traits from her."

_"Excellent, Arianna!" Elijah praised as his niece shot an arrow into a target that they had set up. The arrow went straight into the middle of the target with almost no effort. The young girl was quite a talented hunter, better than any of the men in the village. Of course, her and Elijah's meetings were always in secret since Mikael disapproved of women doing anything other than cooking and cleaning. Mikael had been away and was due to return home soon but they had gotten no word on when he would be back._

_"Thank you, Uncle Elijah." The young girl curtsied grandly. She could always find peace with her aunts and uncles as opposed to her grandfather. Whenever Mikael was around, the entire family would be walking on egg shells, especially Niklaus and Arianna. Father and daughter were never accepted by Mikael and they didn't think they ever would be._

_"You need to straighten the arm that holds the bow. It will make the arrow fly straighter." He instructed her and she nodded. She took up another arrow from her quill and shot it at the target, this time taking Elijah's advice. She was ready to let go but a sudden movement in the woods startled her. The arrow went rogue, flying into the trunk of a big tree. To her dismay, a pack of riders came through the forest and one of them was Mikael. He looked the least bit pleased that an arrow had nearly hit him. He shouted orders to the other riders to leave while he galloped up to the pair. Arianna felt terror grip her as Mikael dismounted his horse as walked up to them._

_"Who shot that arrow?" Mikael bellowed angrily and the two of them flinched. Elijah moved to step forward but Arianna placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"It was I, grandfather." Arianna replied. If looks could kill, Arianna would be dead in her spot. Mikael continued to stare down his granddaughter. "I...I am sorry." She apologized quietly. Mikael ignored her and grabbed another arrow from the quill._

_"Do it again." He commanded. Arianna eyed the arrow in his hand and shook her head._

_"It is not a woman's place to-"_

_"I said, do it again!" Mikael demanded as he flung the arrow into the ground. The arrow head was buried deep in the ground and barely missed the young girl's feet. She drew in a shaky breath before plucking the arrow out of the ground and aligning it with the bow the way Elijah had taught her. She focused on her target before pulling on the string and letting go. The arrow flew perfectly straight through the air in hit the center of the target. It even split her previously shot arrow in half. She smiled to herself but knew that Mikael wouldn't be happy with her. Her grandfather took up her bow from her hands and broke it over his knee. He tossed the pieces at Arianna's feet and her eyes were wet with tears. "If I ever see you practicing again…" Mikael started, but Elijah was quick to speak up._

_"Father, it was my fault. I am the one who has been teaching her. If anyone should be punished, then punish me." He begged and moved Arianna to stand behind him, shielding her from his father's wrath._

_"You are a fool to think that she is part of this family." Mikael growled._

_"She is my niece, father. I will not shun her just because you do not approve of her." Elijah said strongly and Mikael's eyes moved between his son and his granddaughter. "She is my family." He added._

_"Do not ever teach her again." He sneered at his son and got back on his horse, leaving the two to stand there. Arianna whimpered pathetically as her tears began to fall. Elijah heard her and turned around._

_"Arianna, please don't cry." He pleaded._

_"He hates me!" She screamed angrily. "Anything I do, it is never right!" She kicked the pieces of her bow before falling to her knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Elijah felt pity for his niece but he would do anything and everything to keep her from Mikael's anger. He held the sniffling girl in his arms and comforted her with words but she was broken inside._

"After Henrick was killed by the werewolves, Esther and Mikael sought out a way to keep us all safe." Arianna continued.

"How did they help you?" Elena asked.

"My mother was the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah answered.

"But how?" The teenager raised an eyebrow.

"She was the Original witch." Rebekah said in a matter of fact tone and Elena's eyes widened.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked warily.

"My mother called on the Sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality." Rebekah recalled as she walked closer toward the fireplace. "That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood…and then he drove his sword through our hearts." She finished and Arianna clearly remembered the pain of that night.

"He killed you?" Elena hushed.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Arianna added bitterly.

_It was a dull sting in Arianna's chest that woke her up. She moaned, turning over onto her side before propping herself up on her elbow. She looked down to see blood staining her shirt and she panicked. Frantically, she pulled down the front of her dress but she saw no wound present. A groaning noise startled her and she saw her father straining to sit up. Arianna ran over to Niklaus and placed a hand behind his back, helping him to sit up._

_"Father, are you alright?" She asked quickly and saw that he had no wound as well._

_"I…I do not remember what happened." He whispered and his eyes trailed down to her bloodstained top. "You are bleeding." His eyes widened and examined her._

_"No, father, there is no wound." She assured him. Arianna looked to see Rebekah coming to as well._

_"What…what happened?" Rebekah asked as she held her head. Suddenly Mikael came through the door with a young woman in his grip. He came closer and kneeled down beside the trio. Mikael took his dagger, slashing the girl's wrist and offered it to them._

_"Drink." He commanded and Arianna felt drawn to the dripping blood. She leaned closer but Klaus held her back. Mikael shoved Klaus back and brought Arianna closer by the back of her neck. "Drink!" He demanded and pressed her lips to the wound. The taste burst all over her tongue and Arianna sucked the blood hungrily. Niklaus and Rebekah watched in horror but with fascination as Arianna moaned and gripped the young girl's wrist._

_"My God…" Niklaus hushed._

_"Enough, Arianna." Mikael's voice boomed but it didn't stop his granddaughter. "Enough!" He bellowed and shook her off. Arianna growled and hissed at him but Mikael ignored her, bringing Rebekah closer and repeating the same process with Niklaus._

"The spirits then turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength, there was a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks." Rebekah said.

"And though Esther found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their doors to us could now keep us out." Arianna added. "Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away so we burned it to the ground."

"But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood…had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that, the predatory species was born." Rebekah finished and Elena could only stare at the two girls with wide eyes.

"My grandmother placed a spell on myself to hold off my becoming a vampire until I made my first actual kill. I had been spending a night with a suitor of mine when the urge became too much and I drained him dry." Arianna said sadly. "She also put the hybrid curse on Niklaus to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But then there was Mikael, his greatest weakness as a human was his pride. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and he killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena hushed.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah growled.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Elena." The hybrid sneered. She didn't want to hear about this fucked up family she had. "I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena said.

"And we've given you a thousand! But you still will anyway! I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid." Rebekah hissed.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine!" The teen fought back.

"Do what you need to do. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake if you come after my father I will rip you apart!" Arianna sneered, her fangs and yellow eyes exposed. "Just so you know, I get my temper from him. Now get out!"

* * *

><p>Arianna was brooding around the boarding house when she heard a human heart beat come through the front door. She rolled her eyes as her anger escalated that Elena had come to bother her once more.<p>

"I thought I told you to leave." She growled and took a swig of champagne straight from the bottle. Her feet were up on the coffee table and crossed as she lounged in front of the teen.

"How do you know Mikael killed your grandmother?" The girl asked, now standing in front of the hybrid.

"Nik was there. He told me." She shrugged.

"He lied to you." Elena said definitely and Arianna stopped drinking in mid-swig.

"What?" She hissed and uncrossed her legs to rest her feet on the floor.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols." She explained as she pulled some photos out of her bag and laid them down on the table. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this." Elena placed a picture down for each event and finally put one down of a strange symbol. "This is the symbol of a hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol." She pointed to each symbol and Arianna's eyes followed her.

"What's going on in here?" Rebekah asked seeing the two girls crouched over the photographs.

"And this one is for your mother." Elena said placing down a picture of Ester's necklace. "And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original witch! Not Mikael. Klaus." Arianna remained silent looking at the symbols. The truth was in the photographs but she just didn't want to believe that Klaus, her father, killed his own mother.

"No! He wouldn't!" Rebekah screamed.

"She put the curse on him and Arianna. Made it so that they were the only ones of their kind and she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you both!" Elena said.

"These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, made from stupid people who have no idea how my family was!" Rebekah hollered as she yanked the photographs from the table and threw them into the fireplace.

"Aunt Rebekah, please calm down." Arianna pleaded.

"Why are you doing this to us? We've done nothing to you!" Rebekah corned Elena.

"Klaus killed your mother! He has a hold on you, on Arianna, on me, on everyone and we have to make it stop!" Elena begged.

Rebekah gripped Elena roughly by the throat and propelled her into the wall. "Shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Her face vamped out, fangs and all, while Arianna pulled her aunt back from Elena.

"Stop it! You have to calm down!" The hybrid growled while holding Rebekah. Elena held her bruised neck as she watched the two. The blonde suddenly started to cry and Arianna took her in her arms. "Shh, it's alright." The hybrid comforted her.

"I…I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

"Please just go, Elena." Arianna said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her aunt closer to her. Elena took the bait and left the two women to cry in the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Arianna helped put her aunt to bed since she was so emotionally crippled with the news that Klaus had killed her mother. The hybrid was upset but she somehow knew that there was some dark secret hidden within her family. It seemed like all her family kept were secrets. She was laying her in bed, fighting sleep, when she felt someone in the bed with her.<p>

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"I heard that Klaus killed Esther." He said and she opened her eyes to see him propped up on his elbow and he was looking at her.

"Why do you care?" Arianna huffed as she sat up in bed. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer but she was given none as he just watched her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "You found Mikael, didn't you?" She asked softly. Arianna knew the answer but she felt it imperative to ask.

"Yes, he found us actually. Damn Original nearly ripped my heart out." He scoffed and rubbed his chest.

"Are you alright?" Arianna asked.

"Mehh, it just hurts." He whined.

"Now you know why we've been running from him." She said simply.

"He won't hurt you. He wants Klaus dead." Damon explained.

"I just don't wanna believe it, ya know?"

"I'm starting to." He said and took her hand in his.

"He's gonna kill my dad, isn't he?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"...yes." He replied and Arianna nodded, little tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. She found that shutting down her emotions was the easiest way to deal with things such as these.

"I guess I'll just have to leave then. After all of this is done." She mused. "Maybe I'll go to New York. Manhattan is beautiful this time of year."

"You don't have to leave yet." Damon said and she looked back at him.

"Careful, Damon. You're humanity is showing." She smirked.

"You sound like my brother." He chuckled.

Arianna shrugged and snuggled into her pillow. Closing her eyes, she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and sighed deeply while Damon just watched her. He felt bad for her. Her family was more fucked up than normal. She was stuck in a real dilemma. Should she remain faithful to her family? Or should she help her new found friends to rid the world of the hybrid who she called 'father' for many years? In her eyes, family was family and there was no breaking that bond, but when your family hurts others – innocent people – should she just stand by and watch?

"You know, if you're going to stay in my bed, at least sleep." Arianna said with her eyes still closed and Damon lightly laughed. He shrugged off his shoes and jacket before climbing under the covers next to her. Sometime in the middle of the night, Damon felt the bed shift slightly and a warm body molded against his. He opened his eyes to see Arianna curled up against his body. The hybrid nuzzled her face into his chest before letting out a breath as a small smile reached her lips. Damon smiled himself and combed his fingers through her soft hair. Arianna moaned lightly and peered up through tired eyes at who was causing the soothing sensation.

"You're still here." She stated quietly, her voice hoarse and sleepy.

"Do you want me to leave?" Damon asked just as quietly but Arianna shook her head.

"No, please stay." She whispered and Damon kissed her forehead.

"Alright, go back to sleep." He cooed. The hybrid curled up on his chest once more and soon they were both carried away into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Homecoming

**So sorry for the wait for this one! Hope you enjoy the twist in this. Thanks so much to everyone who supports this story and my other ones. I really do love you all for it! XoXo**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Ring.<em>

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is truly a breeding ground for werewolves."_ Klaus's snickering voice came through the earpiece and Stefan's grip on the phone tightened as he prepared himself for what he had to say.

"Your daughter is dead." He said and he was met with a long silence.

_"What did you say to me?"_ Klaus growled. His temper was clearly visible in his voice.

"Your father…oh, my mistake, not your actual father and not dead. Mikael daggered her." Stefan answered.

_"I want you to explain to me exactly what happened!"_ Klaus said with the utmost seriousness.

**One Hour Earlier**

"Alright, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan explained as the group readied their plan to get rid of Klaus.

"And what? Vervained him?" Elena asked.

"No! We vervained him." Arianna cut in.

"Yeah, the guy's an Original. We gotta make it realistic." Damon added.

"Okay, fine. We vervained him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan said.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead…" Elena started.

"We drove it through his heart." Stefan finished.

"Not quite." A voice echoed through the Salvatore living room and Arianna felt an indescribable pain in her heart. She opened her mouth to groan, scream, or say something but it was completely muted. She reached her hand up to feel a dagger was shoved in her back and pierced through her chest. The entire group stood motionless, mouths agape as they watched Arianna dying right before their eyes. They all saw Mikael standing behind his granddaughter, but made no move to stop him. He was an Original after all. Arianna's tearful gaze met Damon's blue eyes one last time before closing permanently, her grey body crumpling to the floor with a thud.

"Why did you do that?" Elena asked harshly. She couldn't fathom the idea of a grandfather stabbing their own granddaughter.

"You want to get Klaus here as quick as possible, right?" Mikael asked aloud and the group remained silent even though he knew the answer to his question. "Change of plans. I used the dagger on Arianna, using her as bait."

"But Klaus left her and Rebekah here without a second thought. What makes you think he'll come running so quickly?" Stefan chimed in.

"She's his daughter. What more reason do you need?" Mikael said.

"And what happens if he wants to see her body?" Damon asked.

"Simple. Tell him I took her. Only when he surrenders himself, will I let her go." The Original said and he watched Damon's gaze fall on Arianna. The young vampire was pained seeing her so lifeless. She wanted nothing to do with this plan and yet she was thrown right into the crossfire. "Take her downstairs and place her in a cell." Mikael instructed.

"And then what? Take the dagger out?" Damon questioned.

"No, leave it. When Klaus comes to Mystic Falls, then I shall remove the dagger." Mikael said seriously and Damon found himself staring down an Original. This was cruel. There was no need for Arianna to be subject to such torture. Mikael didn't break the vampire's stare and Damon shook his head, picking up Arianna's cold body and taking her to the basement. He laid her down on her side since the hilt of the dagger was in her back. Damon stroked her hair gently, a twinge taking hold of his heart.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." He murmured and kissed her forehead before meandering back upstairs.

**Present Time**

_"I'll kill him! I will kill him!"_ Klaus roared and slammed his fist into a nearby tree, the wood splintering all the way to the top. He took a long, deep breath to calm his anger but it still boiled. _"I want to speak to Rebekah. Now."_ He ordered and Stefan passed the phone to Rebekah.

"Hello Nik." She said tearfully.

_"Rebekah, love. Is this true?"_ Klaus asked sincerely and Rebekah sniffled. She knew that this was all a plan but her mind couldn't help but wander to her niece that was daggered in the basement.

"She's gone, Nik. I don't know where he's keeping her and I don't know if she's alright." She cried.

_"Alright, calm down Rebekah."_ He gently shushed her. _"I'm coming back. He won't get away with this."_ He said with conviction before hanging up the phone. Rebekah wiped her tears and handed the phone back to Stefan.

"He's coming home." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>"This is a really bad idea." Damon mused for what must have been the millionth time as he took another sip of bourbon. He and Elena were sitting on the floor of the cellar, watching Arianna's body. He'd been up all night thinking about the hybrid and what transpired in the living room last night and couldn't shake the sadness from his heart. So he recruited Elena to come with him and take the dagger out of Arianna and dagger Rebekah instead.<p>

"I can't believe Mikael daggered his own granddaughter." Elena said as she twirled the dagger in her hands. They both knew that this would put a huge kink in Mikael's plan, but they didn't want this for Arianna and who really knew if Mikael would keep his word of removing the dagger. Elena watched Damon who was watching Arianna and a smile crept to the teen's lips. She knew that Damon took a liking to Arianna as soon as she interrupted their fun on the night of her birthday party. Even if their relationship was strictly sexual, it was nice to see that Damon was caring about someone other than himself. Damon heard a movement upstairs and he figured it was Rebekah since Mikael left the house last night to retrieve the stake that would kill Klaus.

"That's Rebekah." He said simply and Elena tucked the dagger where no one would see it before standing up and making her way to the steps. As she made her way up the stairs, she heard a shuffling noise come from inside the cell and she went back to see if Arianna was awake, however she was met with a different sight. Damon was cradling Arianna's head in his lap as he stroked her grey cheek with the back of his knuckles. Elena felt her heart melt, making sure Damon didn't see her and made her way up the stairs.

It wasn't much longer before Damon saw Arianna's eyelashes flutter against her cheekbones. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she gasped for air. Damon immediately sat her up, one arm supporting her back as the other hand helped to tuck some curls behind her ear.

"What…what happened?" Arianna gasped.

"Welcome back." Damon smirked.

"Why am I here?" She asked as her eyes darted around the dark cell.

"Mikael daggered you. He wanted to use you as bait to get Klaus to come back." He explained and Arianna shook her head.

"He won't come back. Not after what I've done." She said.

"Oh, he's coming back." Damon said and Arianna's eyes widened.

"He-he's coming back?" She said exasperatedly. Her heart swelled that her father didn't hate her after all, but that feeling quickly deflated when she remembered that she was all for killing Klaus after what he'd done to Esther.

"Yep. Now, Mikael can't exactly know that I de-daggered you so keep it quiet." He quipped and helped her to stand on her own. Her knees wobbled so Damon held her at the waist while slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"Why did you do it?" She asked and Damon just looked back at her. "Why did you take the dagger out?" She repeated.

"I cared." He said simply and Arianna raised an eyebrow. He cared about her? "C'mon let's get you showered and ready for a dance."

* * *

><p>Arianna waited patiently in the woods near the front of the Lockwood mansion. She heard the entire exchange going on between Mikael and Klaus. She waited in the shadows for the opportune moment to strike. Klaus wouldn't back down for a second and demanded that he see his daughter, but Mikael was dangling the thought in front of him. Arianna's heart leapt with joy seeing her father again and hoped that whatever she would do would work. Mikael stabbed Katherine and she hit the porch with a thud. Arianna inched herself closer to the house when suddenly Damon stabbed Klaus in the back with a stake. He cried out in pain and Arianna launched into action. She turned into a werewolf and ran past the hybrids on the front lawn to jump on Mikael's back. She bit into his shoulder, knowing it wouldn't do much, but it was more to cause him pain than anything. Stefan pinned Damon to the ground, the ancient stake on the floor between them and Klaus. Damon snarled and threw his brother off him before reaching to grab the stake. Arianna leapt off Mikael and pounced on Damon, holding him to the floor. She growled, snapping her teeth at him while Damon remained still since he didn't want to challenge a wolf. The group heard a scream of pain as Klaus staked Mikael, his body bursting into flames on the front lawn of the Lockwood mansion. Klaus came back inside to see a black wolf perched on Damon chest and Stefan standing there. The wolf turned to Klaus and stepped off Damon to make her way to the hybrid. Klaus looked into the wolf's brown eyes as she sat on the floor, looking expectantly up at him.<p>

Klaus would know those brown eyes anywhere. He let out a breath of relief as the wolf sniffed his shoe and nuzzled his pants leg. The hybrid chuckled and bent down to the wolf's level. He pet her head affectionately and scratched behind her ear, which made the wolf wag her tail happily. "Thank you, sweetheart." He whispered with tears in his eyes. Klaus was beyond words that his daughter was alive. The wolf licked his face in reciprocation before turning to see an expectant Stefan waiting for Klaus's attention. She saw that Damon was gone and he'd probably have her head for stopping Klaus but it had to be done. She gave her father one last look before darting off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Once she was far enough in the woods, Arianna morphed back into a human and shivered, feeling the cold chill around her naked body. She walked a little further and pulled some clothes from behind a tree that she had left there. She quickly dressed with tears in her eyes. She was happy that neither Klaus nor Damon died, but she was ecstatic that Klaus had thanked her for helping him. A movement in the brush caused her to turn and she saw her father walking towards her. They stood in silence for a moment until Klaus ran at her, throwing his arms around his daughter.<p>

"My God…I thought you were dead." He hushed and Arianna cried into his jacket.

"I'm fine, dad." She sniffled and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't let either of you die." She whispered.

"Shh, it's alright now." He rubbed his hand over her back in soothing circles as she sobbed.

"I heard you saying that you were going to kill him and…I couldn't." She cried and Klaus pulled back from their embrace. He wiped her tears and looked her over for any injuries.

"Mikael's gone now. He can't hurt us anymore." He said.

"I thought you wouldn't come back for me." Arianna whispered softly but Klaus heard every word.

"You are my daughter, Arianna. I love you too much to let you go. What I said before…I didn't mean it. Not one word." He said sincerely and she believed him. All her life he never shunned her until this year in Mystic Falls.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." She said with a little smile.

"It's time for our family reunion." Klaus smiled and started to walk through the woods with Arianna following him. She moved through the trees when the lights of Mystic Falls caught her eyes. She stopped all movement and sighed deeply. Did she really want to leave this town? Klaus noticed she had stopped and turned back to her. "Do you want to stay?" He asked her.

"I…yes. I would like to stay." She said.

"Then I can't stop you." Klaus said and Arianna turned to face him with wide eyes. "It's the least I can do now that you saved me." He quipped and she laughed with him before throwing her arms around him.

"I love you, daddy. Tell everyone I say hello and that I'll see them soon." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving her in the night.

* * *

><p>"Well I certainly have some explaining to do." Arianna muttered as she walked up the walkway to the Salvatore Boarding house. She opened the door to hear Damon yelling about how he almost had Klaus and that Arianna got in the way.<p>

"I had him. I had Klaus!" Damon growled before throwing his glass of bourbon into the fireplace.

"Damon…" Arianna started as she walked into the room and both Elena and Damon turned to face her. The vampire blurred at Arianna, holding her tightly to the wall while Elena was trying to claw him off.

"I should rip your heart out!" He sneered in her face and the hybrid stood motionless.

"Stop it, Damon!" Elena yelled, pulling on Damon's shoulder.

"Go home, Elena!" Damon snarled as his eyes were still on the hybrid in his grip. Elena looked between the two of them, unsure of whether to leave or not.

"It's alright, Elena. I'll be fine." Arianna said and Elena gave her one last look before leaving the boarding house. As soon as the front door shut, Arianna slammed Damon into the opposite wall. "Trying to be dominant? Really?" She smirked.

"You're a little spoiled bitch, you know that?" Damon growled. "You ruined everything!"

"Oh yeah, like my dad killing you?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, Klaus ensured that if he died then you would die too." She continued and Damon switched their positions so her back was against the wall.

"Stefan already did that before you did so why would you try and stop me?" He asked. Why did Arianna do it? Did she do it for Damon? Did she do it for her father? Or did she do it for herself? "Why did you stop me?" Damon growled again as he held Arianna to the wall tightly even though she could easily break his arms without breaking a sweat.

"I cared." She answered in a hush and Damon stared back at her, speechless. "I cared about you, Damon." She repeated a little louder and clearer. She did care about him. She couldn't watch him die if she knew that she was able to do something about it. Damon's eyes flashed with anger as he gripped her tighter, his fingers bruising the hybrid's skin. She was the enemy. She was the reason why Klaus was still alive.

Suddenly his lips smashed onto hers with a bruising force and Arianna went rigid in his hold, but she quickly melted at the feeling of his tongue taking advantage of her open mouth. His tongue snaked around hers before hungrily running over her teeth and gums. Arianna moaned into his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. Damon's grip around her neck loosened, only to tighten around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. His lips disconnected from hers to trail over her jaw and down to the hollow of her neck.

"Say it again…" He rasped against her skin, making the upward journey back to her lips. He hovered just over them, waiting for her to speak. He needed to hear her say it. Her hot breath caressed his lips and her eyes met his.

"I care about you, Damon." Arianna breathed before meeting his lips once again. Relief crashed over Damon, hearing those words come from her mouth. It was like a breath of fresh air. He continued to taste and ravage her mouth as his hands stroked every part of her body he could reach. Clothes were yanked off each other's bodies and before she knew it, Arianna felt the fibers of the rug pressing against her back. Damon braced himself above her with one hand while the other cupped her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. Their kiss broke, the both of them panting for breath, and Damon felt his heart lurch in his chest at the sight of the woman beneath him. She was stunning, absolutely breathtaking. The glowing embers from the fireplace gave her skin a warm glow and made her eyes twinkle. Arianna craned her lips up to his, wanting to desperately feel them on hers again. "You're hesitating now?" She whispered softly and Damon shook his head, chuckling.

"No…I'm just processing." He replied. She nodded, trailing her fingers up his strong bicep, over his shoulder and down his chest. Arianna's eyes followed her fingers as they danced over his skin. A sudden realization washed over Damon as he shivered under her touch. What he said before, that he cared about her…he really meant it. He really did. Damon cupped her cheek again, bringing her gaze back up to meet his. "I care about you, Arianna." He said sincerely and Arianna smiled, her heart thawing at his kind words. This was what they needed to hear from each other. It might not go farther than caring but for right now, it was enough. She cradled his face in her small hands and brought his lips down to hers in a sweet kiss. Damon kissed her back eagerly and settled his hard body against hers. Arianna moaned at the sensation of his cock pressing into her belly.

"Take me, Damon…" She whimpered. Their first night together, she practically had to beg for him, but not tonight. Damon would give her what she wanted willingly. He gripped his cock in his hand before sliding it past her slick lips and settling at her opening. His eyes flickered down to where they were nearly joined when Arianna brought his eyes back to hers. He wordlessly pushed into her, watching her throw her back and moan aloud. Damon did too, his face nuzzled into her neck, it has been too long since they last time they made love. Actually this would be the first time they ever made love. The first time he fucked her, he was absolutely ruthless and rough. This night would be completely different.

"Arianna…" He groaned feeling her walls clench around him. Her wetness soaked him, his cock glistening as he pulled out before thrusting back in again. Her nails clawed his back as he stretched her and his pubic bone brushed her clit. This was what absolute bliss felt like. Absolute perfection. Arianna's legs wrapped tightly around his hips and crossed at the ankles so he wouldn't move. As if he really wanted to walk away from this. His cock filled her to the brim, his hard length throbbing within her hot sheath. "Say it again." He pleaded as his pace quickened.

"I care about you." Arianna said without hesitation and she clung onto him. "More, Damon…" She moaned, fisting her hands in his hair. Damon gripped her hips firmly, his nails scratching and biting into her skin. His hips snapped into hers, their skin slapping together. His fangs lengthened and so did hers, both of their eyes were blood red. Damon stroked his thumb over the veins under her eyes. It was a sweet gesture and Arianna felt herself smiling inside. He nudged her collarbone with his nose before embedding his fangs in her soft skin. The hybrid went rigid, her walls crumbling around Damon's cock and she buried her double fangs in his neck. Damon's thrusts lost a pace, now he was just pounding into her at every angle as his orgasm sprung through his body. They moaned against each other's skin, the blood warming their bodies and enhancing their orgasms. Arianna came hard all over him and she felt Damon's thick cum spurt all over her quivering walls. They unlatched their teeth and Damon collapsed against her. His head rested against her breast.

"Thank you." He breathed and placed a lazy kiss on her skin.

"You're welcome." She panted as she combed her fingers through his damp hair. Later on they were in each other's arms, watching the fire with a blanket covering their bodies. Arianna was fast asleep and Damon ran his fingers up and down her back. This was certainly a turn of events. Here he was sleeping with Klaus's daughter and he was actually feeling something for her. He didn't quite know if it was love, but it was something. He was positively certain that Klaus would have his head, but he didn't want to worry about that now. He was too concerned about keeping his thoughts quiet for the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Arianna's and Damon's relationship is getting hot and heavy ;) What will Klaus say?<strong>

**Please review and make a girl smile :-D**


	11. The New Deal

**Hello my lovely readers :) I know some people were disappointed that Damon didn't kiss Elena in 'You and I' but I just felt that Damon has come too far to start going backwards. Not to mention he'd mess up things with Cassandra. Hope you guys get why I didn't want to incorporate the kiss in that story however this chapter is different ;)**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for showing their love and support xoxo! And special thanks to vdemily and grapejuice101 :) You guys gave me a push to get this chapter out to you and have been helping me with my other stories as well! I loved pming back and forth with you guys :-D**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - Give her Damon/OC a read! It's fabulous!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Damon's lips turned up in a genuine smile, watching Arianna talk animatedly to Elena. Ever since the night of the Homecoming dance, the hybrid was practically a member of the tightly knit family. Arianna smiled widely at something Elena said before turning her eyes over to Damon since she felt his stare on him. The vampire wiggled his eyebrows at her and held his drink up in the air, as if to toast her. Arianna laughed and bowed her head slightly, as if to thank him.<p>

"Damon…Damon?" Alaric's voice jarred the vampire from his staring contest as he turned back to his friend at the bar.

"Hmm? What?" Damon asked innocently.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." Alaric said and his gaze followed Damon's, whose eyes were now following Arianna over to the pool table. "Oh…I see." The history teacher sighed. "Another distraction?"

"No, Ric." Damon murmured quietly. "She's just…different."

* * *

><p>Arianna removed the wooden triangle from the pool balls, placing it back on the tack on the wall before picking up a stick. She waltzed over to stand and bend in front of the white ball at the center of the triangle when she felt someone's breath down the back of her neck.<p>

"Damon, I know how to play." Arianna whined. The vampire in question draped his body over hers and placed his hands atop hers on the pool stick she was holding.

"It's no fun playing by yourself." He whispered in her ear and pressed his hard body into hers. He teasingly bit her ear lobe and a shiver passed through the hybrids body. Damn vampire was trying to throw her off her game. Things had been pretty normal since they confessed their fondness for each other. They'd flirt with each other, harmlessly, and that was the extent of things. Damon cared for Arianna, but he just couldn't let go of Elena. Stefan was gone and Elena even said that they all had to let him go, however the hybrid he was currently wooing was a knockout herself. She, unlike Elena, completely understood that he was a vampire and not a goody-goody.

"Oh, really?" She smirked, drawing the stick back and hitting the white ball. It sent the balls in all directions across the green felt and each one managed to fall into the pockets. Arianna wiggled her eyebrow at Damon who was standing with his mouth open in shock that she won after one shot. A dainty finger brought his bottom jaw to meet the top one. "Close your mouth, Damon." She craned her head up high, hauntingly. "You wouldn't want to catch flies." Damon raised a challenging eyebrow at her and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He pouted.

"Me? Mean? Never." She purred and placed her hands on his chest. Damon eyed her up and down as his hands traveled from her waist to rest on her behind. Ice blue stared into warm brown as their lips inched closer to each other but someone bumped Arianna. The hybrid looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened once she recognized who it was. "Tony." She stated and the blue eyed hybrid smiled menacingly. Damon growled low in his chest just loud enough for both hybrids to hear. "Is my father with you?"

Tony jerked his head up to the tables in the back of the Grill and Arianna followed his gaze to where she saw Klaus sitting in one of the booths. His eyes were fixed on the vampire who was trying to make nice with his daughter. "He wants to speak with you." Arianna nodded and moved to where Klaus was, with Damon right behind her, but Tony blocked his way. "Not you, vampire." The hybrid growled.

"Get bent, hybrid." Damon snarled. The two men staring each other down until Arianna stepped between them. She put her hand on Damon's chest and lightly pushed him back.

"It's alright, Damon." She said, her eyes pleading with him to back down. Damon glanced at Klaus, who was still staring at him, and glared at Tony before sauntering to the bar. Arianna knew she was busted. She was seen canoodling with the man who staked her father. She sat down in the booth and Damon gave her a calm look over his shoulder before downing a shot of who-knows-what.

"What is he?" Klaus's voice jarred her from her gaze at Damon.

"He's…a friend." She answered.

"Well, Tony is my friend but you don't see him with his hands on my ass." He grumbled.

Arianna blushed from the embarrassment, but quickly pushed it down. "Why are you back so soon?" She asked, trying to take his mind off ripping Damon limb from limb.

"Stefan stole something from me." He said gravely.

"What?"

"My family. Our family." Klaus replied and Arianna felt her blood boil.

"No." She stated and Klaus just nodded. "He stole the coffins. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that if I have to pry them from his cold dead hands –" Klaus growled.

"You won't have to do that." She interrupted him. Arianna eyed Damon who was talking with Alaric when an idea hit her. "I'll talk to Damon. Maybe he might know Stefan's whereabouts."

"And what makes you so sure he'd trust you and rat his brother out?" Klaus inquired.

"I have a…a hold over him." She hated saying that, but she needed to convince her father that she'd get the coffins back.

"I can see that." He grumbled and Arianna sent him a glare.

"You're not getting all 'protective father' on me now, are you? You haven't exactly been around for the last thousand years."

"I had business to take care of." He said simply before taking a swig from his drink.

"And I accepted that for the longest time, but the only times you've called me was when you needed me to track someone down. That's not how a father-daughter relationship is supposed to go." She knew she was digging herself into a deep hole but she had done a lot of thinking since the night of the Homecoming dance. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Just have them get me what I want." Klaus said.

"Fine. Just don't hurt anyone." Arianna pleaded and Klaus seemed to understand her way of thinking.

"Don't forget your real family. This one in Mystic Falls is just a replacement."

"They're more of a family than you've been." His daughter snarled before getting up and stalking away from the booth while Klaus just sat there speechless. Every point she made was true. He really hadn't been around for his daughter and deep down, he hated himself for it.

Damon gripped the joint of Arianna's elbow as she brushed past him. "Hey, what happened?" He asked seeing that she was distraught.

"I'm fine. I gotta go." She said quickly while wrenching her arm from his grip. Damon watched her leave before turning his eyes back to Klaus who was still watching him. He was in the dog house and he knew it.

Oh well.

He took his drink and lazily made his way over to Klaus. He smirked as he sat down. "Kids these days…where are their manners?"

"Loose the attitude." Klaus snapped before taking a large swig of his drink.

"So, my brother went crazy and stole your coffins." Damon mused.

"Indeed. He went in and pinched the bloody lot. Rebekah seems to be missing as well. I'll need to sort that out." Klaus growled.

"Cute, blonde bombshell; psycho. Shouldn't be hard to find."

"Let me be clear, I have no idea what kind of relationship you have with my daughter, but understand something. If you hurt her in anyway…" Klaus trailed off before picking up a fork from the table setting and stabbing it through Damon's chest. The vampire let out a silent groan as the utensil twisted at his heat. "I will kill you. I'll make sure to drag it out slowly and really make you scream." Klaus said with a diabolical snicker as he jerked the fork in his chest. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon gritted out and Klaus let go of the fork, but still left it in the vampire's chest. He smirked down at him as he got up, summoning Tony along with him.

"We'll be in touch." Klaus patted Damon's shoulder and left the Grill. The vampire groaned and yanked the fork from his chest cavity and tossed the bloodied utensil on the table.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Damon, huh?" Elena playfully elbowed Arianna as the two were setting the table. "I'm guessing you two made up?"<p>

"Uhm, yeah…" The female hybrid trailed off. _Twice._ They made up twice that night. Once the fire in the fireplace died out Damon carried them upstairs to his bedroom where she found herself beneath him again. "It's nothing really." She dismissed the matter completely as she placed some dishes and napkins in their proper place setting.

"I never knew Klaus had a kid until we found your name in the cave." Alaric said before going back to chopping some vegetables on a cutting board.

"Yeah, I was born way back then. After I was turned I was really on my own." Arianna explained.

"Wait, so you've never really seen your father over the years?" Elena asked.

"Kinda, yeah. I mean I've seen him every couple hundred years but that's really it." The hybrid mused and Elena could pick up some sadness laced in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Elena said.

Arianna shrugged, taking some utensils from her. "It's alright. I think I'm better off alone anyway."

"You don't have any other family?" The teen inquired.

"Nope. Well, my mom died before I even got the chance to meet her and my uncle's and aunt's are in their coffins." She recounted, but smiled at the fond memory of finally being able to meet her mother as a ghost. It was a morbid but blessed experience. "I don't mean to get all sentimental, but you guys are kinda like my second family."

Elena smiled warmly at the hybrid; she too felt a strange connection to her. Sure, she was Klaus's daughter, but she felt that maybe that's all that people saw her as. "You're certainly being a better sibling than Jeremy is."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Ever since Bonnie broke up with him he's been spiraling." Elena explained when the front door opened. "Just in time, Jer, we're cooking." The teen greeted her brother as he came into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge.

"Sorry, I'm just passing through." Jeremy said absentmindedly as he grabbed a can from the fridge.

"Oh, well I'd thought we'd all stay in and have dinner like a typical family." Alaric persuaded.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe because you got fired and didn't tell anyone." Elena said and Arianna suddenly felt like she was in the middle of an awkward family discussion; a family discussion that wasn't her place to be in.

Jeremy huffed a little bit. "Can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's waiting outside."

"Woah, wait. When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric prodded.

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jeremy, it matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena said and Jeremy snickered.

"Well, I think his own daughter is more dangerous than Tyler." He said and Arianna felt her heart drop. Ouch. She hadn't said two words in this entire conversation. "You know what, I'll let you guys be the judge. Yo, Tyler! Come on in!" Jeremy yelled over his shoulder and before Elena could stop him, the young hybrid walked through the front door. He gave a head nod to Arianna and took a seat at the table.

"This is weird." Elena shook her head. "Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just…sitting in our kitchen."

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler started.

"No, stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy interjected while setting a place setting for Tyler.

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." She said sarcastically and Tyler chuckled.

"It's not like that, Elena." Tyler said.

"Then tell me, Tyler." Alaric said as he sat down along with Jeremy while Elena and Arianna remained standing. "What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"

"Compulsion. That's just mind control. Like a hypnosis. Being sired is…it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that." He said but then his eyes trailed over to the still silent female hybrid. "Actually, I owe _you_ for that." He added with a smile.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense…Arianna fed you her blood when you were turned into a hybrid so wouldn't you have to be sired to her?" Alaric asked.

"I can explain that. My blood is linked to Klaus, so naturally if I were to try and sire anyone, they would be faithful to my father and not me." Arianna explained. "It's really weird. I don't even get it."

"Do you have a sire bond to Klaus because you're his daughter?" Elena mused.

"No, I have a father-daughter bond. That's totally different if you know what I mean." Arianna grumbled.

"But do you feel obligated to help your father?" Alaric raised a curious eyebrow.

"The way I see it I'm still a defiant teenager so, no I don't." The female hybrid replied.

"What if Klaus told you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asked Tyler.

"He wouldn't. And even if he would I'll be fine. I'm a hybrid." Tyler replied coolly.

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your heart out?" Elena spoke up now.

"Again, he wouldn't." The male hybrid shook his head.

"What if he did?" Elena prodded.

"I don't know! Then I'd rip my heart out!" Tyler snapped and whole room went silent. Jeremy's phone rang and he excused himself from the table while the others listened to Tyler's argument that he could still make his own decisions even though he had a sire bond to Klaus.

"What was that?" Elena asked as Jeremy hung up the phone.

"It was nothing." He dismissed the matter completely.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the food offer, but…" Tyler trailed off as he rose from his spot at the table and just left. Arianna got a funny feeling in her gut that something was wrong. This was all too staged for her liking.

"Arianna, what's wrong?" Alaric asked and hybrid looked over her shoulder.

"Where's Jeremy?" Her adrenaline was pumping at full force once she saw that Jeremy's ring was on the table.

"That's his ring!" Alaric said and the three of them quickly vacated the house where they saw Jeremy standing in the middle of the street. An SUV rounded the corner at an alarming speed and was headed straight for Jeremy.

"Oh my God! Jeremy!" Elena cried as they ran for the teenager. Arianna shoved him out of the way with her speed and Alaric ran after her. The car sped up even more and the female hybrid saw the SUV turn just so, so that it was headed for Alaric.

"NO!" Arianna screamed and she moved to shove Alaric out of the way but the car had already come into contact with the history teacher. His back smashed against the windshield, cracking it, before he rolled off the hood of the car and into the street. Elena and Arianna were flabbergasted and ran over to him. They both let out a breath seeing that Alaric's ring was still on his finger. The car inched its way over to them and the driver rolled down the window.

"There I go again, bumping into people." Tony snickered to Elena. He gave a smirk to Arianna and she growled just as the car sped away. She quickly gathered her bearings before blurring after the car.

* * *

><p>The female hybrid tracked down the car to an abandoned mansion about a couple miles down. Tony made himself scarce but that wasn't who she was looking for. Arianna bounded through the house and the other hybrids were sure to stay out of her way. They parted like the red sea, fully aware of Arianna's connection to Klaus. She found her father speaking with Tyler when the young werewolf caught sight of her as well. Klaus looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at his daughter.<p>

"Well, sweetheart, you remember Tyler don't you?" He snickered.

"You promised!" Arianna sneered. "Your promised me that no one would get hurt!"

"I had to send them a message and now I think they've got it." Klaus said dismissively.

"But no one should have to die!" She protested. "Jeremy was innocent and so was Alaric. Don't make them pay for something that Stefan did."

"Alaric had his ring. He'll be fine." Klaus said.

"And what if he didn't?"

"Even better. Then I would have gotten the coffins faster." Klaus smirked.

Arianna reared her hand back and smacked him across the face. The sound bounced off the marble columns around the room and even made some of the hybrids turn their ears to the sound. Tyler stood stoically and deathly still, afraid of her temper.

"You can't do this anymore. Not in this town and not around me!" She growled.

"Would you like to enlighten me with another way to get those coffins back?" He said solemnly.

"I'll get them back." She promised. "Just don't hurt anyone else."

"I can't promise that." Klaus sneered.

"You have to!" Arianna screamed. She felt foolish that she was kicking and screaming like some spoiled child but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. That was never her intention.

Klaus slowly made his way over to his daughter. His anger was fuming that she felt such a strong connection to a bunch of humans. "We're done here." He growled before leaving her and Tyler alone. Arianna suddenly whipped around to face the new hybrid.

"You did this! You said you could still make your own decisions, but you lied!" She shoved him roughly, his back coming into contact with a bit of drywall.

"Look, Klaus just asked me to get him off the vervain!" He tried to explain. "I didn't think he was going to kill him!"

"Well, then you're an even bigger asshole! What did you think my dad wanted, huh?" She was interrogating him and quite frankly, Tyler was scared shitless of her.

"He's not going to stop until he gets those coffins back!" He protested.

Arianna growled low in her chest before pointing a neatly manicured finger at his chest. "Stay away from them. Do you understand me?" Tyler slowly nodded. "Because you should know something, Tyler…" She trailed off and leaned in dangerously close to him. Her breath lingered over his face. "I get my temper from my father." The female hybrid whispered and took Tyler by the shirt collar and launched him into the opposite wall before blurring from the mansion.

* * *

><p>Arianna arrived back at Elena's house when it was nearly nightfall. She wanted to check on Alaric even though he had his ring. The history teacher was taken to the hospital after Jeremy decapitated Tony on their front porch. Damon was already there, he was speaking intently with Elena by the sink and Arianna suddenly felt awkward for interrupting. She daintily knocked on the door frame and the two stumbled back from each other.<p>

"Hey, how's Alaric? Is everything alright?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah, Alaric's at the hospital." Elena explained. Damon kept his eyes on the young hybrid before him. He knew the exact location of Klaus's family and he couldn't say one word about it to her. He hated lying to her, but he had to. "I'll meet you upstairs." Elena said quietly to Damon as she watched the two eyeing each other before trudging up the steps.

Once Elena was out of earshot, Arianna spoke up again. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Damon nodded. "She'll be fine. She's just worried about Jeremy."

"I don't blame her. He's sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this." She said as she picked up a dishcloth and started to clean up the dried blood on the meat cleaver Jeremy used on Tony.

"Look, uh, what happened at the Grill today? You just kind of stormed off." Damon as he inched his way closer to her.

"It was nothing." She said simply.

"You're deflecting. You can't use that technique. I practically invented it." He quipped and eventually smiled when he saw that he was able to get a little laugh out of her, but she continued her task. "Arianna." He called gently and she stopped, dropping the meat cleaver and dishrag, but didn't turn to face him. "Please talk to me?" He pleaded and decided to take matters into his own hands. He gently turned her to face him, her eyes finding the floor more interesting than Damon. The vampire placed a finger under her chin and elevated her gaze to stare into his. "What's eating you?"

Arianna shook her head, not really wanting to answer him. "I just feel guilty." She murmured. "Everything that happened…it's my fault." Her eyes teared up, a stray one ran down her cheek but she quickly flicked it away. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It wasn't my intention."

"Nothing is your fault." Damon interrupted her. "Klaus did this."

"And Klaus is my father, Damon!" Arianna snapped, her tears ran down her face and this time she did nothing to stop them. "I'm seen as 'The Monster's daughter'. People don't see me anymore! They see my father! So, yes, everything is my fault!" She ranted. "I begged him not to hurt anyone but it just wasn't enough." She admitted tearfully. Damon just let her banter and held her at her shoulders.

"I see you." He said softly and Arianna blinked a couple of times. Did he mean that? His thumbs brushed away the angry tears. "I know you didn't want to get anyone hurt. Elena knows that, Jeremy knows that and so does Alaric. We're not blaming you for what Klaus does."

"But you should…" Arianna whispered, feeling a new wave of sadness overcome her.

"I don't." Damon shushed her and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry about Jeremy being in danger anymore. Elena gave Klaus Rebekah in turn for Jeremy's safety." He explained.

"Is she crazy? Rebekah will–"

"No, Klaus needs Elena alive so he will control his sister." Arianna nodded, seeming to understand. His eyes went upward, hearing movement upstairs and he sighed. "Elena's asked me to compel Jeremy to leave town for a while. Stay here and we'll talk later?" He inquired and she nodded, smiling a little.

* * *

><p>Arianna busied herself with cleaning the mess around Elena's house while everyone was upstairs. Hey, she had to keep herself busy somehow. She heard Elena and Damon walk outside and she heard murmuring back and forth between them, but thought nothing of it. The blood was cleaned out of the sink so she washed her hands and readied herself to leave, but walking to the front door, she was met with an unexpected surprise. It was Elena and Damon engaged in a passionate kiss. Arianna's mouth nearly dropped to the floor seeing the way Damon was holding her. She knew it was too good to be true. Her father warned her that Damon was in love with his brother's girlfriend, but she just didn't heed the advice. Her heart broke in her chest and her stomach felt like it was going to fall out her ass. The hybrid quickly concealed herself inside the house, her back up against the wall nearest to the door frame as she let a whole new set of tears emerge. She covered her mouth in efforts to stifle a sob, which it worked, but it didn't make her feel any better.<p>

Nothing. Damon felt absolutely nothing kissing Elena. This was supposed to be the moment he'd been waiting for ever since he set his eyes on Elena Gilbert, but nothing about this moment was what he expected it to be. Elena, herself, was stiff in his grip so he pulled back, looking into her eyes. He still cradled her face in his hands, but even then he still couldn't find the love in her eyes or in his for that matter. He heard a shuffle inside the house and turned his head to the doorway. He saw his worst nightmare. Arianna stood tall in the door frame with tears in her eyes. The couple immediately broke apart from each other and distanced themselves.

"Arianna...I-"

"This isn't what it looks like." The two stuttered and stammered out their replies but the hybrid didn't want to hear their excuses.

"Save it." She hissed and pushed passed the couple, stomping off the front porch. They watched her walk down the street and Damon pressed a finger to his lips.

"Nothing...I felt nothing." He murmured quietly to himself.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked and Damon snapped out of his daze. "Go after her!" She pushed him down the street. "Go!" The vampire looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Elena before darting off to his car.

Arianna sniffled as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She hugged herself as she walked down the deserted street. How could she have been so stupid? She broke her walls down for him and for this? She kept those tall walls up for this exact reason. Sure, she was a hybrid but she always knew that deep down her emotions were still there - switch or not. She heard the humming engine of a car beside her but she kept walking.

"Arianna! Get in the car!" Damon yelled out the passenger side window.

"No!" She shouted as she kept her eyes straight.

"Get in the car!"

"I said, no! Just leave me alone, Damon!"

"Don't make me get out!" He threatened but she didn't listen to him. Damon growled before stopping the car and getting out. "I'm too old for this shit." He grumbled as he gripped Arianna and pushed her into the hood of his car. "Get your ass in the car before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you myself." She slapped him hard, her palm coming into contact with his cheek. His head snapped to the side and the angry welt healed up rather quickly considering the force at which the slap was thrown. She moved to hit him again but he caught her wrist. She pushed against him, but Damon leaned in closer, her wrist still in his grip. His lips were hovering over hers, his breath tickling her cheeks. Her hard gaze trailed down over his strong facial features and stopped at his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she wouldn't be seen as second best to Elena Gilbert. Damon's lips smothered hers before she even had the chance to snarl out a comment to the vampire. The kiss was bruising and hot and raw. His hands held her tightly to him, not wanting to let her go. Arianna shoved him away from her; his fang caught her bottom lip in the process, ripping it open. The blood smeared on both of their lips as they panted.

"Don't kiss me!" She sneered.

"It was a mistake Arianna!" He protested.

"Like I was? I was just a fuck to you, right?" The hybrid growled.

"No! What you saw back there was an accident!"

"Yeah I'm sure it was." She spat sarcastically.

"I wouldn't do this to hurt you. Believe me, Arianna; I care about you more than you know." Damon said.

"Oh really?" Arianna asked incredulously.

"So much so, that I'd brave your father's wrath just to get you to open up."

"I'm not going to run crying to my dad because you hurt me." Arianna growled before side stepping him and walking away.

"I felt guilty for being with you." Damon yelled after her and she stopped in her tracks. She composed herself before turning back to face him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I wasn't supposed to fall for Klaus's daughter." He hushed but Arianna heard every word.

"You don't mean that." She shook her head in disbelief.

"But if I'm going to feel guilty about something, then I'm going to feel guilty about this." Damon strode towards her and cradled her face; much like he did Elena's and kissed her again. This time she let him. Her anger seemed to fly right out the window as his lips caressed hers. It was softer and sweeter, as if he was trying to prove a point to her. Her hands held his that were still holding her cheeks. Damon's thumbs softly caressed her cheekbones and jaw and Arianna felt herself moan. Now this was a kiss. Damon's heart swelled as her tongue gently snaked out of her mouth to play with his. Arianna sighed as Damon's teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. Damon cleaned off the blood on her bottom lip with his tongue before pulling back slowly. Arianna's lips quivered, wishing for him to kiss her again. His hands left her face and she quietly whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Damon…" She started but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." He said softly and laced his hand with hers, leading her back to his car and she didn't protest. The car ride back to the boarding house was deathly quiet but they enjoyed the silence. They got back to the house and parted their separate ways as they went to their rooms. Damon looked to the right down the hallway to see Arianna standing at her door, her hand on the knob. She met his gaze and smiled weakly before pushing her door open and closing it behind her.

Arianna leaned against her closed door as fingers trailed over her still tingling lips and smiled to herself. She felt something for the infamous Salvatore brother but she didn't want to believe it. All her life she was extremely guarded and careful, but this man was trying to break her of those bad habits. Would she be able to let him in? Or will he crash and burn like the others?

* * *

><p><strong>Loved writing Klaus as a protective father ;) I have already started writing the next chapter and I'm so anxious to have you read it!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review :-D**


	12. Our Town

**Thanks very much everyone for all the love and support!**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - love love love love her!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Arianna sifted through her locker, grabbing some books for her morning class. She still couldn't believe Damon had kissed Elena and then kissed her. He claimed that kissing Elena was a mistake, but Arianna wasn't sure that she could completely trust him. When she was with him she forgot that she was Klaus's daughter. She was just a normal hybrid like every other one her father created. And that kiss. Wow! Her head was still spinning from it.<p>

"Hey…" Elena's voice drifted into her ear and Arianna turned to face her. "Look, Arianna…I'm sorry for–"

"You don't have to apologize, Elena." The female hybrid slammed the door to her locker shut. She didn't want to be angry with Elena, but deep down, she was. She'd heard from her father that Damon and Stefan were in love with Elena just like the two of them were in love with Katherine in 1864. Talk about history repeating itself. Arianna turned to walk down the hallway, but Elena walked around her to block her way.

"Yes, I do." Elena pleaded with her brown eyes and Arianna leaned against the wall of lockers.

"You have five minutes. I have class with Ric." She said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That kiss…with Damon was a mistake." Elena started.

"Yeah, Damon said that same thing." The hybrid scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That's because it was. Damon doesn't feel anything for me. He cares for you." She said.

"Sure he does, Elena." Arianna said sarcastically.

"He's the one who undaggered you the night of the dance. He couldn't take it that Mikael used you so he snuck down there and pulled the dagger out without telling Mikael." Elena explained. "He feels something for you. He's just a little scared of Klaus." She finished meekly.

"I'm not surprised. Everyone is scared of my dad. He threatened Damon at the Grill the other day!"

"I would have never pegged Klaus for the 'protective father' type." Elena had to laugh at that.

"He never was until he saw me with Damon at the Grill that day. I mean, I'm old enough to stand on my own two feet and I'm a hybrid so I don't see why he has to intervene now." Arianna growled.

"Klaus is still your father, Arianna. I know it's annoying that he's nagging you, but he's still your family." Elena said. "My parents are gone and I wish that I could have just one day to talk to them again." She said sadly and Arianna looked back at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't know." The hybrid mumbled. "It's just…I've been on my own for so long that I forget what it's like to let people in." The hybrid said sadly.

"Just don't shut your father out." She said and the bell promptly rang, signaling that classes were starting. "Hey, uhm, we're having a birthday party for Caroline tonight. Why don't you come?"

"I don't know, Elena." She dismissed.

"Come on, please? It'll be fun." Elena smiled.

"Yeah, just what your friends wanna do. Spend some time with Klaus's kid." Arianna mumbled before turning on her heel and making her way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The female hybrid sat at the bar when she felt her phone vibrate again. She scoffed, setting her phone down on the bar after reading a text from Elena. The doppelganger was trying to get her to come to Caroline's birthday celebration. Arianna had to give the girl credit, she sure was persistent. Klaus had even asked her to be the guest of honor at a council meeting in which he was attending, but she turned that offer down as well. She just wanted to drown her sorrows for a little while. Arianna was conflicted, her thoughts running around in all sorts of twisted directions. She wanted her family back and she couldn't shake the feeling that Damon knew something about their location. Damon, Damon, Damon. She shook her head and flagged down the bartender for another drink. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. She mentally scolded herself time and time again for feeling something for him because she was acting like some lovey-dovey little girl. She couldn't let herself fall in love. After all, love is a vampire's greatest weakness.<p>

Her phone rang once again and she was just about to crush the damn device in her hand when she saw that she was receiving a call from an unknown number. She rolled her eyes, pressing 'talk' before holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Arianna! It's Tyler!"_

"Hold on, before I hang up, how'd you get this number?" She replied smartly.

_"You need to help me! It's Caroline!"_ The young hybrid said quickly.

"What happened, Tyler?" Arianna asked him. She could sense the worry in his voice.

_"I…I bit her. It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I thought I could handle myself, but I lost control."_Tyler stammered out and Arianna threw some bills on the bar, covering the cost for her drinks before grabbing her coat.

"Where are you? I'm on my way."

_"She's in the cemetery. She told me to leave her alone so I just did. Please help her."_

* * *

><p>Arianna waded through the trees looking and listening for any signs of Caroline. She felt bad for Tyler, since he was a new hybrid the urge to bite and feed was at its most powerful. The female hybrid promised that she wouldn't let Caroline die. It was her birthday for God sakes! Arianna heard a groan and a sob and she picked up her pace. She was close. She came across a sobbing Caroline who was covering up a bleeding wound on her shoulder.<p>

"Caroline!" She bent down the vampire's level.

"Ty…Tyler bit me." The blonde whimpered. "Please help me…it hurts so much." She pleaded.

"Of course I will." Arianna replied and bit her wrist. A whooshing sound cut its way through the chilly night air and something pierced the hybrids back. She roared in pain as she felt wolfs bane burning her skin. She tried to pull the cause of the pain from her back but a hand smashed her across the face which then sent her into darkness.

* * *

><p>Klaus waltzed around the grounds of the Lockwood mansion as he watched some healthy looking women enjoying their time at the council meeting. He'd made an agreement with the Mayor to protect Mystic Falls and in return, the council would stay out of his hair. He just couldn't fathom that he was in the middle of a power struggle between Stefan Salvatore. It was preposterous! But alas, he had to play Stefan's game if he had any hope of getting his family back. It didn't make it any better that Damon was pining for his daughter's affections. He knew that Arianna took a liking to him; he could see it in her eyes. Klaus wanted nothing more than for his daughter to be happy, but he sincerely wished that she'd give up Damon before he had to rip him limb from limb. His phone buzzing in his pocket jarred him from his thoughts and he smirked widely to see that his favorite ripper was dialing him.<p>

"Stefan! How nice to hear your voice again." Klaus smirked into the phone.

_"I've got a riddle for you, Klaus. A hybrid and a doppelganger are riding in a car..."_ Stefan taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus growled.

_"Well, I have you daughter and your blood bag."_ He replied. _"Tell your hybrids to get out of town."_

"That's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."

_"Okay, then I'm going to drive your daughter and your blood source off Wickery Bridge."_ Klaus tightened his grip on the phone, but he was about to call Stefan's bluff when he heard a pained moan coming over the ear piece. _"Daddy…"_ Stefan really wasn't bluffing. Klaus felt a tug at his heart strings, hearing his daughter so weak and helpless.

"Arianna, sweetheart…"

_"Daddy's not here to save you now, princess."_ Stefan remarked snidely and Klaus heard the engine of Stefan car rev loudly before picking up speed.

"You wouldn't kill them. Especially Elena." He said and he then heard a struggle and a feminine cough. No, he didn't.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Stop it, Stefan!"_ Klaus heard two girls screaming, but he couldn't tell who the voices belonged to. Their fear was clearly evident in both of their voices.

"What's going on?" Klaus growled.

_"I just fed Elena my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire."_

"You won't do it!" He protested.

_"Really? Try me, cause your coffins are next to go."_ Stefan threatened and Klaus's blood boiled. _"Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." _The next three sounds made Klaus want to vomit. The opening of a car door, shrill screams and the thud of a body hitting the pavement. _"That's one down. You can only guess which one I saved for last."_

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. "Fine!" He snapped. "I'll send them away. You win." The brakes of the car came screeching to a halt and he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Elena threw open the car door and started walking back up the path. Her knees were like jelly from the adrenaline rush but she needed to get away from Stefan. She wiped Stefan's blood from her lips; disgusted with the fact that he tried to turn her into a vampire. She looked back down the road, but she knew that Arianna was gone. There was no way she survived being thrown out of the car. Sure, she was a hybrid, but Stefan had pumped her body full of vervain and wolfsbane to keep her down. He even gave her a couple of extra doses when she tried to bite his hand in an effort to fight back.<p>

"Get back in the car!" Stefan yelled after her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Elena, get in the car!"

"How could you?" She turned on him. "My parents died going over this bridge! I almost died! You knew that!" She was crying now and she didn't even try to hide it. "You're the one who saved me."

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it. He backed down."

"And now his daughter is dead because of it!" Elena ranted.

"Good, even more leverage." Stefan growled, but his eyes widened as he heard a sound not too far off in the distance. Elena watched his face change from confidence to confusion as he turned over his shoulder.

"Stefan…what is it?" She asked. At first she thought it was Klaus, but Stefan backtracked up the road and the sound was eventually loud enough for Elena to hear it. It was moaning. It couldn't be Arianna. She followed Stefan closely as he pushed some bushes aside. He recoiled back as if he touched a hot stove once he saw what it was. A body. A female body.

"No…" Stefan hushed.

"Oh my God! Arianna!" Elena knelt down by the unconscious hybrid. Her face and body was all banged up and bloody from smashing against the pavement. "Stefan! You have to help her!" She begged but the vampire blurred down the street. He started the car and sped off into the night. "No, no, no...Arianna! Please wake up!" She shook her gently but the hybrid remained unconscious. Elena patted her down and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed the first number that came to mind.

_"Arianna, sweetheart, are you alright?"_Klaus's accent came over the line and Elena let out a sob.

"Klaus...she's not moving! I don't know what to do with her." Elena cried.

_"Stay where you are. I'm coming."_ He hung up promptly and Elena heard the female hybrid groan.

"Arianna! It's Elena!" The teen exclaimed happily but Arianna's eyes were still closed. She looked around and picked up a jagged rock from the side of the road and cut her wrist open. She held it to Arianna's mouth and the blood dripped on her lips, but she didn't gravitate towards Elena's wrist. "You need to drink, Arianna, please!" When she didn't, Elena called Damon and begged him to come. Actually she didn't even need to beg. He was just as stunned with this whole ordeal as everyone else.

"Elena..." Arianna whimpered. Her eyes were open but they were narrow slits.

"Your dad is on his way, Arianna, but I need you to drink." Elena pleaded and lifted the bloody wound to her lips once again. This time the hybrid drank, her fangs piercing Elena's skin. The girl winced but let her drink her fill. Arianna let go, her head resting against the pavement and Elena carefully shifted the hybrids body so her head rested on her lap. She stroked Arianna's hair as her eyes fluttered closed.

"What happened here?" Klaus's gruff voice startled Elena.

"Stefan threw her out of the car. I thought she fell in the water..." Elena explained and Arianna's body suddenly jerked. Klaus quickly shrugged out of his jacket, placing it on her shoulders and took his daughter in his arms, cradling her to him. Her eyes were moving wildly about and her breathing was rapid and deep.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart. Daddy's here." He cooed softly and stroked her hair in an effort to calm her. Elena watched this sweet father-daughter moment with wide eyes. She'd never seen Klaus so affectionate and caring. Arianna groaned; her body was burning from the concoction Stefan had injected her with.

"Daddy...I'm sorry for being mad at you." She mumbled weakly.

"No, I'm sorry." Klaus whispered before Arianna started coughing roughly. He propped her up, trying to make her body comfortable as she started to wheeze. Her hand flew up to her mouth and pulled back once she stopped. Klaus's eyes widened to see that she was coughing up blood.

"Did you feed her blood?" Klaus asked Elena.

"Yes, I didn't know what to do." Elena panicked. Klaus froze and turned over his shoulder to the doppelganger who was currently tying a strip of her shirt to the bite wound on her wrist.

"You would do that for her?" He inquired and Elena simply nodded. The Original hybrid was speechless, witnessing such an act of selflessness. "Thank you, Elena." He said sincerely and Elena gave him a little smile.

"Klaus!" Tyler suddenly appeared and was taken aback by the scene. "What happened?"

"An accident." Klaus replied with a snarl.

"Caroline's hurt. I bit her by accident and she's dying." Tyler explained.

"I'm a little busy, Tyler." The Original spoke.

"You need to heal her." The young hybrid sneered.

"I am not leaving my daughter." Klaus growled.

"I'll take her." Damon's voice called from behind them.

"In your dreams, Salvatore." Klaus snapped and a tug at his shirt made him look down at his daughter.

"I'll be fine, dad. Go help Caroline. She needs it more than I do." Arianna spoke softly, her eyes pleading with her father.

"No, she can wait." Klaus dismissed the matter.

"She can't. She's dying." She begged. He didn't want to leave her at all. He wanted to hold her close and tell her that everything would be alright. She did look a little better. The bruises and cuts on her face were starting to heal with some of Elena's blood in her system. He stroked her hair affectionately. His lips lowered to her forehead, bestowing a gentle kiss on her skin.

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered.

"I love you too, daddy." Arianna smiled warmly and Klaus shifted her in his grip to stand up, holding her close to him. He slowly walked over to Damon and the vampire gently took the weak hybrid in his arms.

"Take care of her for now, Damon." Klaus instructed and Damon nodded as Arianna's head fell weakly against his chest.

* * *

><p>Damon carefully placed a naked Arianna in his bath tub. She was fighting consciousness as Damon washed the dried blood out of her hair and off of her skin. The vampire kept her head above water as he rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair. Once she was completely clean, Damon lifted her out of the tub and dried her off. Normally, he'd get a thrill out of seeing her naked body but it was covered in bruises that were trying to heal themselves. He dressed her in a button down shirt and a pair of his boxers, since her clothes were torn and bloody. He settled her in his bed, propping her head up against the pillows and placed the covers over her body. The hybrid groaned, turning over in her sleep and peering up at Damon through tired eyes.<p>

"Damon…"

"Didn't your father ever teach you not to open the car door when the car is moving?" He joked and she smiled a little bit.

"If I didn't feel like I got ran over by a truck, then I'd probably smack you." She groaned. "Oh…oww! I need blood." She pleaded and Damon helped her to sit up against the headboard. He pierced the plastic of the blood bag with a straw and guided her lips to it. She sipped hungrily but still paced herself as she felt her body healing.

"Better?" He asked when she went through four blood bags.

"Not entirely. I'll have to rest." Arianna sighed as she tossed the empty bag on the bedside table.

"Your dad's coming back?"

"Couldn't tell you. He's pissed at Stefan." She said as she pulled the covers up higher.

"I would be too." Damon said. "I kinda am."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Arianna said dismissively.

"Will you be?" Damon raised an eyebrow and she stared back at him. She broke the stare, turning over but Damon's hand gripped her chin firmly. "Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?" He asked again and Arianna's eyes stared back up at his. His thumb moved gently over her jaw line and she couldn't help but think about kissing him again.

"You can't kiss me again." She laughed softly, shaking her head. Oh, she wished he'd kiss her, but she couldn't let herself fall in love with him.

"I know." He said with a nod and his thumb moved to rub over her bottom lip.

"I can't. It's not right." Arianna mumbled.

"No, it's right. It's just not right now." Damon smiled and she felt herself agreeing with his words. She felt something for him. She was a lovesick fool and wanted nothing more than to drown in him.

"Arianna." Klaus's voice made the two put some distance between each other. Damon moved away from the bed as Klaus made his way over to Arianna. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, throwing the covers off of her and standing on her still wobbly feet. Klaus was happy to see that she looked better. Looks like Damon had done a good job of taking care of her. Arianna turned back to Damon and gave him a smile and a nod. She walked behind her father but stopped and looked back at the vampire who was staring back at her. Arianna pranced back to him and threw her arms around him. She took in his scent and she felt his arms wrap hesitantly around her back. The female hybrid smiled against his chest before pulling back and standing on her tippy toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered and Damon smiled down at her. He let her go, watching her leave, and the door clicking closed behind her only made him positive of one thing.

He was a love struck fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's head over heels for Klaus's daughter! Please review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	13. The Ties That Bind

**Hope you all enjoy this one! And did ya'll see last nights episode! Holy crap! I won't say anything bc I don't want to spoil it *squeals***

**Thanks so much for all of the amazing support and kick ass reviews! I know that some of you are mad that Arianna is pissed at Damon but she pissed in this one! Also, check out 'His Warrior' - it's a Joseph/OC story I am co-writing with HB8301! Check it out and show her some love!**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p><em>"Thira, dear! Are you well this afternoon? Niklaus informed me you were ill this morning." Esther asked as she prepared some things for tonight's dinner. The woman in question waddled passed the doorway of the kitchen before joining Esther. Her belly was growing bigger everyday as she got closer and closer to giving birth.<em>

_"I went to visit Ayanna to see if she could help me overcome this dizziness I have had." Thira said as she helped Esther peel some potatoes. "She tells me that it is just the baby so she gave me something to drink when I get dizzy."_

_"Other than that, is everything else well?"_

_"Oh, yes. I am just afraid." Thira mumbled as she placed a careful hand on her stomach. She was fairly young and this would be her first time giving birth._

_"Do not be afraid. I will be there with you." Esther squeezed her daughter-in-laws hand comfortingly._

_"Seven children…how ever did you manage?" The woman mused. "It is painful, is it not?"_

_"Yes it is, but seeing your child afterward is the best medicine." Esther smiled._

_"I suppose. I am scared and anxious at the same time." Thira laughed but gave out a huff of pain and placed a hand on her lower back._

_"What is wrong?" The Original witch asked worriedly._

_"I am fine. I get a little pinch in my back sometimes and in my feet as well. Oh, why must having a baby be so strenuous?" Thira groaned and Esther ushered her to sit down. "I am well, Esther. Do not fret over me. Who else will help you prepare for dinner?"_

_"Rebekah shall help me. You must sit and relax." Esther said and called for Rebekah. The blonde bustled in and her eyes cautiously ran over Thira, who was caressing her stomach._

_"Thira, are you alright?" Rebekah asked worriedly._

_"Yes, I am fine. It's just the baby." Thira replied with a smile as she felt the pain in her back dissipate a little. Rebekah gave her a gentle smile and sat beside her. Her eyes darted to Thira's belly and she smiled wider._

_"May I?" She asked._

_"Rebekah, you are like a sister to me." Thira laughed and Rebekah placed her hand on Thira's belly. The blonde felt a kick and she was practically bubbling with excitement. She'd been around her mother when she was with child but she was so enthused to have a niece._

_"I felt it! Mother, I felt the baby!" She beamed._

_"Of course, dear." Esther said. "Come and help with the meal." She added and Rebekah gave Thira a kiss on the cheek before getting up to help her mother. Thira steadied herself to stand and started to help the other two women when Klaus and Elijah had come back from outside._

_"Hello, mother." They both greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Niklaus smiled at his heavily pregnant wife before kissing her gently._

_"Hello, my love." Thira whispered sweetly._

_"Are you feeling better today?" Klaus asked optimistically._

_"Now that you are here." She replied, kissing him again. Rebekah looked on at the two admirably while Elijah blushed slightly. Esther smiled at the young couple and ushered her two out of the room, leaving Niklaus and Thira alone. "Nik, I have been to see Ayanna." Thira said cheerfully as she rubbed her bulging belly._

_"And what news does she bring?" Niklaus asked, sitting beside his wife._

_"She believes I will have a girl." She smiled._

_"That cannot be. I must have made a strapping young boy." He joked and Thira rolled her eyes._

_"Yes, a strapping young boy, that will be just like his father." She scoffed and suddenly felt the baby kick. Taking Niklaus's hand, she placed it firmly on her stomach. "Feel." Klaus waited as nothing happened but he felt it. A small, but strong kick. His eyes lit up, a smile tugging at his lips._

_"Hello in there." He whispered and laughed feeling the baby kick even more, as if replying to him. "See how strongly he's kicking?"_

_"Yes, I feel it all the time. Especially when I am trying to sleep." Thira grumbled, but she wouldn't give up her baby for anything else in the world. "What about a name?"_

_"Niklaus." He smirked._

_"No, I will not have a little Niklaus running around. Perhaps I shall name him after Elijah. Or maybe Finn or Kol." Klaus gritted his teeth while Thira just giggled innocently._

_"Not likely, my love." Klaus grumbled._

_"Well, we must think of something. How about a name for a girl?"_

_"Hmm, Rose?" He suggested._

_"I like that, but I am not sure." Thira said. "What about Arianna?"_

_"That name sounds so…foreign." He wrinkled his nose at the choice of name._

_"I know, but before my family came here, I knew a girl named Arianna. I loved that name so much." She recalled and her little baby kicked. "Oh my, perhaps she has taken a liking to it already." She laughed and rubbed her belly._

_"I don't know, my love. I do not want the other children to tease her because of her name." Klaus said._

_"You would pummel anyone who did wrong by your own child."_

_"That I would." He smirked._

_"Besides, it is such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." She said._

_"She will be beautiful like her mother." Klaus whispered and stroked her hair. Thira smiled up at him and brushed her lips against his._

_Of course, all good things must come to an end._

* * *

><p><em>Klaus paced outside of the cottage. Back and forth, back and forth. Thira, Esther and Ayanna have been inside for the past couple of hours and all he could hear were Thira's screams of pain. He was with her earlier in the day when she suddenly crumpled to the ground. Her hands were on her stomach as she started to cry, moans of discomfort passed her lips as Klaus tried to assess what was wrong with her.<em>

_"It is time, Nik! It is time!" She chanted and his eyes widened. Time. It was time! He helped her to Ayanna's cottage where the witch took her inside immediately and he ran home to fetch his mother. Esther dropped everything and ran to the cottage where Klaus managed to see his wife laying in bed with her legs wide open, a sheet covering her from the hips downward. Tears streaked her pale cheeks and Ayanna whispered words of comfort while wiping her forehead with a damp cloth. "I want Nik! Please I need him!" Thira cried. Niklaus went to move into the house but his mother stopped him. She pleaded with him to wait outside since men were not a part of the birthing process and he huffed but still complied. He waited for what seemed like forever before running home to tell his other siblings. They were all overjoyed, hugging their brother, eager to welcome a new member into the family._

_Thira__'s cries quieted significantly and Niklaus started to worry. What if something had gone wrong? Why didn't any of the women come out of the cottage yet? He chewed his nails down to the bone in anxiousness and was just about ready to rip his hair from his scalp when Esther came outside, tears in her eyes._

_"What has happened? Is everything alright?" He asked and she shook her head._

_"The birth was too much for her, Niklaus." Esther whispered. "Thira is…gone."_

_"No!" He snapped and pushed past his mother, stomping inside the house. Klaus froze at the sight. A body was on the floor, covered in a sheet. He only knew whose body it was by the dainty arm sticking out from under the sheet. There was a ring on the ring finger. It was Thira. Klaus drew closer, kneeling before the body and pulled the sheet down just to expose her face. Thira's eyes were closed; her face paler than normal and her skin was cold as ice. She looked so peaceful and her beauty still shamed those still living. "Thira, my love…" He called softly but she didn't answer. "Please, this cannot be." He pleaded as his knuckles stroked her cheeks. Klaus carefully pulled her head to rest in his lap as he spoke to her. He begged her to open her eyes, but nothing happened. Klaus started to quietly sob as he held his dead wife in his arms. His tears dropped softly on her cheeks and he hugged her close to him._

_"I am so sorry, Niklaus." Ayanna's wavering voice could be heard from behind him._

_Klaus looked over his shoulder. "There is nothing you could do?" He begged._

_"She is already dead. There is nothing more I can do." The witch said gravely._

_"Why? Why did she have to be taken from me?" Klaus sobbed, his shoulders shaking as he cried. The group heard voices coming up the path and to the house. It was Rebekah and the other siblings. They were happily chattering away, unaware of the horror that lay just behind the front door. Esther quieted them immediately and they looked confusingly at her until they saw Klaus holding a motionless Thira. Rebekah covered her mouth to stifle a gasp while the men stood stoically and stone still. They all loved Thira like a sister. She was a bright and beautiful girl who was loved by all. Esther disappeared into the back room while her children held each other, crying quietly. Elijah hugged Rebekah close to him while Henrick, Finn and Kol tried to hide their tears. They were men. They weren't supposed to cry, but they did notice that Elijah let a couple of tears slide down his cheeks so they let their own fall. Esther returned with a blanketed bundle in her arms and the siblings all held their breaths. She made her way towards Niklaus who kissed his wife's cold lips one last time before covering her again._

_"Niklaus, I have something for you." The Original mother called. He stood, his eyes still glued on Thira, but his gaze was broken when he saw the bundle in his mother's arm move. Klaus looked questioningly at Esther and she smiled through her tears. "Thira did not completely leave you alone."_

_"I…I cannot…" Klaus shied away from the moving bundle in his mother's arms. This was too painful for him. He couldn't look at that baby. It would just be a constant reminder of the love of his life._

_"She needs her father, Niklaus." Esther said and Klaus's eyes snapped up to meet hers._

_"She?" He asked. His eyes were wide and his mother nodded._

_"Yes, a girl." She said and Niklaus looked to the baby before silently holding his hands out. Esther handed the baby to her son and watched him smile seeing his little girl for the first time. He pulled the blanket away from her head to get a good look at her. She was so tiny. It was unbelievable that this little baby was resting inside his wife for nine long months. She was asleep, but shifting in her sleep as if she was dreaming. Even though she was a new born she already had dark lashes and little wisps of dark hair on her head. Klaus rocked her gently and her little fist brushed over her eye before they both opened. Big brown eyes stared up at him and Klaus felt as if his own wife was looking up at him. He smiled at her as her eyes moved over his face before putting her fingers in her mouth. She was beautiful, simply beautiful._

_"Just like your mother." Klaus whispered and kissed his daughter's forehead. She gurgled and reached out for him as he pulled away. He held out his finger and her tiny hand wrapped around it, barely making it all the way. She squeezed as much as a little baby could and Klaus chuckled. "Strong like your father." Esther silently beckoned her children closer and they all looked over at the baby. Rebekah smiled and stroked her finger across the baby's cheek._

_"She is beautiful, Nik." His sister cooed. "Come, Henrick, look at your new niece." Henrick was clinging to the skirt of his sister's dress as he looked at the little baby. Finn and Kol nudged their little brother closer. Henrick wrinkled his nose as the baby reached for him and he stepped back a little bit._

_"Do not be afraid. She is just saying hello." Elijah chuckled as he kissed the baby on her forehead. "Hello…" He paused realizing that she did not have a name._

_"Arianna." Klaus finished for him. "Her name is Arianna." He said more sure of himself this time. He had to admit, ever since Thira told him that name it had grown on him. If he could give his late wife one thing, it would be to name their child a name that she held near and dear to her heart._

Klaus's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. His chest was heaving as he ran a hand through his short hair. A dream. It was just a dream. More like a nightmare. His wife's death, the birth of their daughter, it was always the same kind of dream. His hand found the chain around his neck and his fingers ran over the gold band hanging on the chain. His wedding band. Even though it wasn't on his finger, he never took it off the chain. He missed her more than anything. He wished that she could be with him again, but his dreams just reminded him of the cruel reality that she was gone.

His thoughts drifted to his daughter. His little girl. He still recalled the first time he held her, her first words, her first steps. He was there for everything and his lovely wife was in the ground somewhere. Arianna had really grown up but he had that damn Salvatore to worry about. He'd bury him if he crossed him or his daughter. Klaus, being a father, wanted to shield Arianna from life's trivial pains but he knew that she had to experience them on her own. He didn't want her to fall in love since it had hurt him all those years ago. Klaus heard the front door open and close and he smirked to himself. He figured Arianna was trying to sniff out those coffins.

That's his little girl.

* * *

><p>Stefan growled to himself as he paced around the basement in the old witch house. Elena had been there earlier so that was another person who knew where the coffins were. Wonderful. Just what he needed. He heard a creak on the steps and his pacing froze. He looked to the coffins but found that they had disappeared, thanks to the witches. Was Klaus in the house which they had decided to hide the coffins? The vampire was suddenly tackled, the intruder gripping his shirt.<p>

"Where are they?" Arianna growled as she held Stefan up by the collar of his shirt. The young vampire just laughed, carelessly. He knew that she'd never find the coffins since the witches were hiding them.

"They're not here." Stefan smirked and Arianna slammed him against wall.

"Don't make me ask again! Where. Is. My. Family?"

"And I'll say it again. They're. Not. Here." He teased. Arianna threw him to the floor and her eyes darted around the room. She then proceeded to tear the room upside down, looking in every nook and cranny for those coffins. "You're wasting your time." Stefan sang and the angry hybrid whirled on him.

"I will kill you!" She seethed.

"I wouldn't because then you really wouldn't know where your family is." Stefan smirked. "You know what, why don't you ask Damon? He knows where they are."

"No, he doesn't. He would tell me because…" Arianna trailed off. Did Damon really know where they were?

"What? You think that he cares about you? Damon only cares for Damon." The vampire said. He noticed a change in his brother ever since Arianna came to town. He knew he had a soft spot for her. "Go ahead, ask him."

"Fine! I will!" She huffed and turned her back but quickly whipped around and smashed Stefan across the face. "That's for hurting Elena!" She blurred to him and kicked him hard in the ribs, a loud crack echoing off the walls. "That's for taking my family!" Arianna picked Stefan up and slammed him into the wall before plunging her hand in his chest, her fingers curling around his heart. "And this–" She jerked her arm back causing Stefan to gasp for breath. "Is for trying to kill me." She whispered in his ear before roughly removing her bloody hand from his chest.

* * *

><p>"So, how's the training going?" Arianna chirped as she came down the steps whereTylerwas chained up. Caroline had called her to come and help with breakingTyler's sire bond to Klaus. She had to keep herself busy since she didn't want to speak to Damon about the coffins. The elder Salvatore had been calling her all day. He wanted to talk but Arianna just ignored him. Klaus would be pissed that she was helping Tyler but she didn't believe that it was right forTylerto be constantly tied to Klaus. Caroline had left, leaving Bill and Tyler alone.<p>

"He needs to get angry." Bill replied gruffly as he slashedTyler's arm with an old axe. The hybrid hissed in pain before straining against his chains.

"Hey! Jeez! There are other ways to get someone angry." Arianna said.

"In order for him to break the sire bond he has to turn on his own." Bill explained. "Have you turned on your own before?"

"Many times." She said.

"Maybe you can help your friend here." He threw the axe down on the ground in frustration. Arianna made her way closer to Tyler who was snarling on the ground. She crouched down on her hands and knees, making sure they were eye to eye.

"Tyler," She called and his amber eyes snapped up to meet hers. He was growling now, his fangs exposed as his muscles rippled under his skin. "You may think that being a hybrid is a blessing, but in your case you'd be better off being a slave to the moon."

"Why? Being a werewolf was the biggest curse ever!"Tylersnarled. "I had to chain myself down here every full moon and go through the most excruciating pain!" His body twisted as his bones cracked and snapped.

"Granted that you can turn whenever you want, but at what cost? Everything Klaus wants is transferred right to you. He made you bite Caroline!" She growled andTylerlunged at her. Arianna was able to move back enough andTyler's chains held tight to the wall as he struggled to reach for the female hybrid that was taunting him. He was just inches from her, his fangs snapping for her but she stood tall.

"That's not true!" He sneered before he convulsed once more.

"See, if you were still a werewolf than would have been able to control yourself! But you're under Klaus's thumb! You're his little bitch!" Arianna smirked andTylerwent blind with rage. The chains suddenly broke from their spikes on the cave walls as his transformation was in full force. "Bill, get out of here!" She yelled and he didn't need to be asked down, a coat of fur sprouting over his body. His hands were now paws, fully equipped with sharp claws.

Tylermade a move for Bill but Arianna tackled him to the ground. She wrestled with him and he bit at her arms and finally able to switch their roles so he was above Arianna and he buried his sharp teeth and claws into any piece of skin he could find. Arianna tried to push him off but he was much too strong in his wolf form. The two heard the gate scrap against the ground and the two stopped their scuffling.

"No! No, Bill, get out of here now!" Arianna pleaded and pushedTyleroff her. She shoved Bill for the entrance butTylerjumped on her back. His teeth went straight into her neck and she screamed out. The wolf tugged her, sending her into the wall and her head smashed against it, effectively knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was the blaring of her cell phone that woke the hybrid up from her deep slumber. She groaned, reaching into her pocket and answering the phone.<p>

"This better be good." She gritted as she struggled to stand.

_"I found the coffins."_ Klaus smirked over the line.

"What? Where?" Arianna asked quickly as she fixed her torn and bloody clothes.

_"The old witch house. Your boyfriend was keeping them here all along."_ He sneered.

"I'll be right there."

Arianna blurred through the woods until she reached the very house that she was at this morning. She knew that the brothers were hiding something here but how did they manage to hide them in plain sight? She saw Damon and her father staring each other down and the coffins were now visible. Klaus's hybrid friend showed up to help transport the coffins over to the mansion and Arianna wanted to pummel Damon. His chest deflated and his eyes found the floor while Klaus looked on with a smirk. He knew that Damon was in deep shit. Arianna looked over the remaining two coffins in the room before landing on Damon.

"I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" Arianna growled.

"I couldn't risk you telling Klaus where they were." Damon explained.

"Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out?" She shoved him hard.

"Look, you and your dad have your family now. You should be thanking me." He said snidely.

"Thanking you? Damon, you lied!" Arianna sneered. "I…I hate you!" She screamed and Damon's face fell. He didn't want her to hate him, but at the same time he needed to hide the coffins from Klaus.

"Arianna…" He trailed off.

"No! Don't, Damon! Just leave me alone." She gritted and a sudden searing pain shot through her head. The witches clearly didn't like her being there. She fisted her hair, screaming and Damon immediately went to her aid. "Get off me!" Arianna yelled, but Damon moved to grip her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" She screeched, shoving him aside and Klaus crouched down to her level. "Make it stop!" She pleaded.

"Knock it off!" Klaus threatened and the witches stopped their torture. "Get home now, while I deal with this." He ordered gruffly and Arianna sped back to the house. Damn witches.

* * *

><p>Arianna watched as Klaus's hybrid friend left to get the last of the coffins. All three were strategically placed, along with Rebekah's, and Klaus let out a breath of relief that they were back in his possession. There was the matter of the one coffin that was currently with the Salvatore's but Klaus would find a way to get it back. He swore it, however Arianna knew nothing of a fourth coffin. He'd come around to telling her later but she didn't need to know now. Klaus placed a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulder and kissed her temple.<p>

"I'm sorry he hurt you, sweetheart." He whispered and Arianna simply nodded.

"It's fine. I knew he would hurt me, but I was stupid." She said sadly.

"No, you weren't." Klaus said, hugging her closer to him. He knew what it was like to be young and in love. Sometimes it made him feel like nothing could ever bring him down. Other times it made him want to stop living. He stole a look down at her bloodied clothes and raised an eyebrow. "What happened here?"

"I ran into a rogue wolf in the woods. You should see what that beast looks like." She smirked and he chuckled. She was too good of a liar but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"You've got your family back." The hybrid said as he rolled the last coffin into the room.

"You gonna open them?"

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of." Klaus replied and ushered himself and his daughter out of the room with the hybrid right behind them.

"What business?" The hybrid asked and the pair turned to face him, but his body jerked forward. His back arched as he let out a pained cry. Klaus and Arianna eyes widened seeing the hybrid crumple to the floor revealing a very pale but very alive Elijah. The two were nearly shaking as he held the bloody heart of the hybrid in his hands.

"So, Niklaus." He started.

"Elijah..." Klaus hushed. The elder brother tossed the bloody heart on the ground, taking steps toward the pair.

"What'd I miss?" Elijah asked with a smirk before turning his eyes to the female hybrid. He was staring at her, trying to place a name to her face.

"Uncle Elijah." Arianna smiled. It had been too long since she saw him last. His brown eyes analyzed her from head to toe, taking in everything about her. "Elly?" She smiled. That was what she would call him when she was little. She couldn't properly pronounce his name so she just settled on 'Elly'. Elijah didn't mind it and Klaus even thought it was amusing. Elijah's eyes widened before reciprocating her smile. He lifted his clean hand to run his knuckles over her cheek in an affectionate gesture.

"My little niece." He whispered and Arianna threw her arms around him tightly.

She chuckled into his chest. She wasn't so little anymore. "I've missed you." She mumbled into the lapel of his suit jacket. Klaus eyed the two skeptically, in case Elijah should do anything rash but he always loved Arianna. She pulled back from Elijah and looked back at her father. He stood stoically and so did Elijah. The two were staring each other down as Arianna's eyes darted between them.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed the flashbacks between Thira and Klaus!<strong>

**Please review and lemme know what you loved/hated :)**


	14. Bringing Out The Dead part 1

**I know that it has been a while, but I've been having trouble trying to get some inspiration for this story. This chap is a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>"You look surprised to see me. So, it wasn't you who removed the dagger from my chest." Elijah said as he wiped his bloody fingers with a handkerchief. Arianna wrinkled her nose, but a sudden realization hit her that Damon must have been the one to un-dagger her uncle.<p>

"You look like you could do with a drink." Klaus tried to sound confident but his voice wavered, seeing his brother standing before him. "And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Elijah attacked Klaus, sending him flying through a glass door and into another room.

"Elijah! Stop, it!" Arianna scolded, but he wasn't listening. He was too focused on beating his brother to a pulp.

"Easy!" Klaus growled as he brushed the glass off him. "I just finished renovating! You know you have every right to be mad at me. But, I kept my word; I reunited you with our family." Klaus defended but Elijah struck him again. The two took hits at each other while Arianna tried to pull one off the other.

"Boys!" Arianna snapped but the two kept wrestling with each other. Elijah threw Klaus into the room with the coffins. Klaus opened Kol's coffin, removing the dagger from his chest and lunged for Elijah, but Arianna stood in front of her uncle. "Dad, don't!" She growled and Klaus immediately stopped his advances.

"Come on, use it. I dare you!" Elijah provoked. "You'll have Kol to deal with!" Klaus thought for a while before lowering the dagger.

"Mikael is dead." He said.

"What did you say?" Elijah looked between Klaus and Arianna, hoping to get an answer from them.

"I killed him with his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah. Forever." Klaus spoke and Arianna nodded with her father.

"Why does our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over nine hundred years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know, but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you've once swore to me." Klaus explained as he dipped the dagger back into a vial of white oak ash.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked warily, but his question was answered seeing Klaus plunge the dagger back into Kol's heart again.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother! Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you, our family will be whole again." Elijah looked at his poor brother before nodding to Klaus. Arianna breathed a sigh of relief that these two men would sit and talk everything out. She knew that her father had a lot of secrets about killing Esther, but hopefully the two would be brothers again after such a long time. Klaus placed his hands on the lid of Kol's coffin, bringing it down as it closed with a slam.

* * *

><p>Arianna sat up in her room with some old drawings on her lap while Klaus and Elijah spoke. She had found a bunch of these in her father's study and made it her business to look through them. Klaus had always been a great artist and Arianna knew she picked up that talent from him. She looked through drawings of landscapes and her aunt and uncles before finding a picture of her mother. The woman in the drawing exactly matched the one she met in the caves that night. Arianna ran her fingers over the paper but she knew this drawing had to be recent since paper wasn't around back then. If people needed to draw things, they'd be on cave walls or animal hides, but not paper. She figured that her father must have really loved Thira if he kept drawing her. Her mother was often the subject in many of his drawings. Arianna hoped that somehow the ghosts would come back again, even if it was just for a little while, so she could see her mother again. The last time they met wasn't long enough.<p>

A knock on the door broke her train of thought and she allowed the person on the other side to come in. It was Elijah. He didn't look like he took the news of Esther's demise well. Arianna moved the drawings off her lap and Elijah sat on the edge of her bed. She wouldn't tell him this, but she listened in on the whole conversation. She couldn't help picking up the conversation. Surprisingly enough, Elijah didn't say one word. He stayed silent the entire time while Klaus recounted everything. Arianna expected him to snap, but Elijah was never the one to be rash in his actions.

"Did you know the entire time?" Elijah asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"No, I found out a little while ago." She replied. "It was a surprise to me too."

"And Rebekah and Kol and Finn don't know?"

"Rebekah knows. She found out the same night I did. The drawings in the cave explain it all." Arianna mumbled. "I'm so sorry Elijah." She gripped his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"I know, little one." He said and Arianna chuckled.

"I'm not little anymore." She smirked and scooted herself closer and hugged him tightly. "But I am sorry. She was your mother." She whispered sadly. Elijah returned her embrace before pulling back and kissing her forehead.

"It's all in the past now. We have to move forward and put it behind us." He said.

"Like your hair, that needs to be put behind us." Arianna laughed out loud before ruffling it up. "Maybe we'll give you a Mohawk?"

"A mow –what?" Elijah raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a hairstyle. This one has got to go." She smiled.

"Well, at least mine doesn't look like yours." He pointed to the messy bun her hair was tied up into.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my hair! It's the style, Uncle Elijah!" She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled when he gave her a little glare. "I'm really glad to have you back."

"It feels good to be back. I missed you so much." He said truthfully and his eyes wandered to the drawings next to her. Elijah picked them up and he frowned when he saw the picture of Thira. "I wish you would have been able to meet your mother. You two are so much alike." He said.

"I did." Arianna said softly and Elijah looked back at her questioningly. "When Bonnie opened the door, the ghosts from the other side were able to step through into this world." She explained. "I actually got to see her."

"Arianna, that's impossible!"

"It's not! I saw her! She's the one who told me that the cave drawings held the secret of Klaus killing Esther." Elijah still shook his head in disbelief even though her story seemed plausible. "You have to believe me!"

"Have you told Klaus?" He asked.

"No, I don't think he would have believed me. I mean, you don't, but I did see her." Arianna gripped the picture from him. "She looked just like this! She didn't age a day!" She shook the picture and pointed to it as she tried to get her point across and Elijah looked a little more trusting.

"What else did she say?" Elijah asked.

"We didn't have much time, but she said that it wasn't time for Klaus to see her yet. What could that mean?"

"I don't know. Ghosts can appear to people if they choose." He explained.

"It was nice to finally meet her, you know?" Arianna smiled. "I just wish I could see her more."

"I know, sweetheart." Elijah consoled, hugging her to him. "I'm sure Klaus misses her too."

"He used to talk about her all the time. He doesn't anymore." She said sadly. "I guess it hurts too much. I don't blame him for it though. If I was him, I wouldn't talk either."

"I understand." He whispered.

"Thank you, Elly." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll get your hair cut tomorrow." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop touching it?"<p>

"I'm just fixing it!"

Elijah and Arianna bantered over his new hair cut. He thought it was too short while Arianna was trying to fix any flyaway hairs. She smoothed down the sides and took a step back, overlooking the entire thing. He was dressed in a new suit and he definitely looked a lot better and not like he was in a coffin for a while.

"I like it." She said after a couple moments.

"So, you approve?" He smirked.

"Yes, I do." Arianna smiled. "You look a lot more…this century. Now, the ladies will be crawling all over you." Elijah chuckled and ran a hand through his much shorter hair.

"You think so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know so." She confirmed. "Just don't mess it up!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you did! Look, now the sides are uneven!" She huffed as she tried to fix it once again.

"Who knew short hair was such a hassle!" Elijah grumbled. "I'd rather my longer hair…"

"You mean like from Viking times? No, I don't think so!" Arianna fought.

"Why? It was nice."

"Yeah, like back then. I like this better." She said.

"Alright…fine." He said and Arianna took a step back from fixing her uncle's hair. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes before nodded.

"Good, now don't touch it!" Arianna stressed.

"I won't." He said and his cell phone blared from inside his jacket pocket. Elijah checked the ID and visibly frowned.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just Carol Lockwood has been trying to get in touch with me to talk about a new fundraiser for the town. I am supposed to meet with her this afternoon." He said.

"Oh, good. Then she'll be the first one to see your new do." Arianna smiled. "Give Carol my regards." She said and Elijah nodded before leaving the manor. He frowned once again as he walked throughout the woods where he once lived. He pulled out a note from inside his jacket. He found it last night after he was un-daggered but he hadn't mentioned it to Klaus or Arianna. The Original's eyes scanned over the words for the millionth time and he took into consideration the kind of decision he was making to meet Damon. The note requested that the two meet to 'plot the destruction' of Klaus. After last night, Elijah was done with Klaus's lies and deceit, but he wasn't sure if he could take him out. Klaus meant too much to Arianna and Elijah didn't want to be the one to break that little family unit apart, but Klaus needed to be stopped. However, if Elijah did want to take action, Damon was always the more unpredictable Salvatore so he would be the one for the job to help with this plan.

"Elijah, my favorite Original, back from the dead." Speaking of the devil, he saw the blue eyed vampire smirking in the clearing. "You clean up nice."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Arianna did help with the hair." He said.

"Ah, how is Miss Arianna? Still hating me for hiding her family?" Damon replied snidely.

"She hasn't said one word about you." Elijah replied simply and he could tell that Damon's chest deflated. "You left something in my jacket pocket." He added as he took the note and showed it to him.

"Oh yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together and plot the destruction of your brother, xoxo…""

"Damon." He finished.

"Was I right to undagger you or do we have a problem?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm here. So, let's talk."

* * *

><p>"I wish he would have told me earlier that we were having company." Arianna mumbled as she fixed her hair. Her dad had pretty much told her to get dressed nice for a little dinner party at his house. Who was there left to invite in this town? Everyone either hated Klaus or they were scared shitless of him. Arianna looked over her attire in the mirror one last time and approved of her look. Her dark leggings were tucked into a pair of high heeled booties while a dark red top covered her upper body. She pulled on a little black bomber jacket to complete her look before going to answer the doorbell. Arianna opened the door and was met with a smirking Damon on the other side of the threshold.<p>

"Good evening, Arianna." He greeted and Stefan gave a subtle head nod from behind his older brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She scoffed.

"Dinner party. Daddy didn't tell you we were coming?" He smirked.

"No, now get out." Arianna growled.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah said from behind her.

"You knew they were coming?" Arianna growled.

"Would you kindly let us in, Elijah?" Damon sang from outside.

"Please, come in." The Original invited the Salvatore brothers inside and Arianna scowled at them.

"You look stunning, Arianna." Damon smiled warmly.

"Well, thank you Damon." She replied sweetly. "I wish I could say the same, but you normally dress the part of a condescending asshole so well." She added with a snarl and Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Enough, the both of you." Elijah growled. "This is meant to be a peaceful evening. Gentlemen, this way." He instructed and Stefan and Elijah walked ahead into the dining room and Damon gripped Arianna's arm.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"I need to talk to you." He pleaded and Arianna roughly tore her arm from his grip.

"Well, I don't want to hear it."

"We're here to discuss the fourth coffin." Damon blurted out and Arianna raised an eyebrow at him.

"What fourth coffin?" She asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No! What do you mean there was a fourth coffin? Who else would be in there?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Damon said exasperatedly. "Do you have any idea who could be in there?" He asked.

"I have no idea, Damon. I didn't even know that a fourth coffin existed." She confessed.

"Then I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." He said sadly.

"Don't apologize. It's not very becoming of you." Arianna growled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to be the bigger person here."

"Maybe, but it won't be long until you ruin something else." She hissed and stalked into the dining room with Damon following her. Klaus, Elijah and Stefan were already there and Klaus's eyes lifted to see Arianna and Damon step into the room.

"Welcome gentlemen." Klaus greeted. "Elijah tells me you request an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" He gestured to the table that was set for five and Arianna walked past Damon to stand by a chair.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah chuckled.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to 'cause you would hear us out." Stefan smirked.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." The Original hybrid snickered and Damon shrugged before taking a seat near Arianna. She rolled her eyes and went to move her seat, but Damon followed her like a little puppy. The other men took their seats and Damon and Arianna were left sitting across from each other.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She grumbled as she sat down and pulled the napkin over her lap.

"Nope, it's not possible." Damon smirked. The only good thing about this evening would be that Arianna could kick Damon under the table if she needed to.

This would certainly be quite the dinner party.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and I am hoping to have next part out soon!<strong>

**Please review and lemme know what you'd like to see next :)**


	15. Bringing Out The Dead part 2

**This is short one folks, but I am happy to get it out to you guys! How many of you would like to see Klaus's wife come back into the picture? Leave a review and lemme know.**

**Thanks to all of the amazing reviewers and readers! Much love to all of you :D**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, just Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>Arianna shot yet another glare at Damon when she felt his foot brush up against her leg for the umpteenth time that night. The blue eyed vampire in question smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and Arianna rolled her eyes. Elijah caught the two exchanging glances throughout the entire night as the five of them ate dinner. The conversation moved from the rest of the sleeping Originals to Elena and now they were on the subject of Tatia and Thira, which made Arianna grip her fork and knife tighter.<p>

"We're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon prodded and Arianna smashed her heel into his foot. He groaned under his breath and it was now Arianna's time to smirk.

"Thira was my wife and Arianna's mother." Klaus replied and Damon's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You were married?"

"Don't look so surprised, Damon." The hybrid spoke and pulled his chain out with his wedding band on it.

"Let me guess, she's daggered in a coffin somewhere too?" Stefan quipped and Arianna felt her blood run cold. She was upset by the young vampires comment, but could the last coffin be holding her mother?

"Sadly no, Stefan. She died in childbirth and I had to bury my wife and the mother of my daughter." Klaus replied snidely and Stefan went back to staring at the uneaten food on his plate.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Arianna cut in before stabbing a piece of meat with her fork. She saw Damon's eyes drop to his lap and she craned her head up to see that he was reading a text on his phone. The female hybrid squinted her eyes to try and read it, but Damon quickly put his phone away.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah suggested.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon explained with a smile and Arianna rolled her eyes. Elena, it would always be Elena.

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said simply.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus said.

"We won't need her, dad. We'll have our family." Arianna crossed her arms across her chest. "Let them be happy with their doppelganger. Besides, it will only be a matter of time until one of them kills her or turns her into a vampire." She smirked and Damon stared her down from across the table.

"Don't be rude, Arianna. These are our guests." Elijah scolded calmly.

"They're on our grounds, so they should be playing by our rules." Arianna bit back. "If Elena gets turned into a vampire then her blood is rendered useless. So, we don't need her anyway. The three of you can have your vampire girlfriend and you all can live happily ever after."

Damon looked more than uncomfortable with Arianna's comments and pushed out his chair, "I'm gonna get some air."

"Let me deal with this." Elijah placed the napkin that was resting in his lap on the table and went out after Damon.

"Well, all this talking has made me hungry." Arianna pouted and called one of the serving girls over to her. She took the blondes wrist and bit into it.

"Arianna, we must be proper hosts and offer our guests something to drink." Klaus sang while beckoning a girl over to him. The female hybrid tore her fangs from the girl, licking her lips of any stray blood.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Dig in, Stefan." She purred before burying her fangs back into the skin and her father did the same to his girl's neck. Stefan's eyes looked between the two hybrids, like father like daughter. Arianna finished her 'after dinner drink' first. Her girl dropped to the floor in a heap and she used her napkin to dab her lips clean. Arianna stood, walking over to her father who was still feeding. "Dad, I'm still hungry. I'm going hunting."

Klaus removed his mouth from the crook of the girl's neck, "Sure, sweetheart. Try not to bleed the town dry." He smirked and so did Arianna. She sauntered out of the dining room, stepping over the dead body on the floor as she followed Damon and Elijah's path to get to the front door.

Unfortunately, she was greeted with the sight of Damon pulling the daggers from her uncle's chests.

"What are you-" Her speech was cut off feeling a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say a word." Elijah growled and she struggled, trying to claw his hand away. "Arianna!" He snapped and she stopped. "Will you be quiet?" He asked and his niece nodded. Elijah removed his hand and Arianna turned on him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in a low voice.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Damon grumbled, twirling the daggers in his hands. "Family reunion." He smirked.

"I knew you had ulterior motives besides playing footsie with me under the table." She snarled at Damon and the vampire wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But you," She turned to her uncle. "I thought you were better than this."

"Your father promised me that he would reunite this family, but I'm taking things into my own hands." Elijah added.

"So, you're turning against him?" Arianna growled.

"My family is very important to me and it should be to you." He said. "Finn, Kol and Rebekah were always around when Klaus wasn't. They took care of you and how do you repay them? Leaving them daggered in coffins?"

"I didn't do anything!" She snapped.

"So, then do something now. Help me." Elijah pleaded, but Arianna didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of turning against her father. The Original extended his hand to Damon, who handed him a dagger.

"You would dagger your own niece?" She scoffed. "Whatever happened to the value of family?"

"Well, I'd wait about 50 years and then we could reevaluate." He said with a shrug. "It's your choice." Arianna eyed the dagger in her uncle's hand but then they flicked over to Kol who was starting to awaken. Her brown eyes then landed on Damon.

"And, you, what's your role in all of this?" She asked.

"Trusty sidekick." He shrugged with a smirk.

"I thought so. Tell me, Damon, did you enjoy practically trying to pull the wool over my eyes?" She asked as she stalked over to him.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Your uncle did a pretty good job of hiding it from you." He replied as he stared her down.

"That's true," Arianna said before glaring at Elijah. "You've single-handedly proved to me that I can't trust anyone, not even my own family."

"It happens." Damon smirked.

"You mean like this?" She grabbed the dagger from him and blurred to stab Elijah but her uncle was much too fast for her. The Original gripped her throat tightly, holding the dagger right above her heart. Arianna gasped in his harsh grip as she tried to inch away from the blade that would cause her to fall into a deep sleep.

"Didn't your father ever tell you to respect your elders?" Elijah quipped while Arianna just glared at him. "Unhand the dagger." He commanded firmly, but she shook her head. Elijah rolled his eyes at his niece's insolence and motioned for Damon to come and wretch the dagger from her strong grip.

"You better watch your back, Salvatore!" She hissed.

"Is that a challenge?" Damon smirked.

"You bet your ass it is!" She growled.

"Damon, back so soon?" Klaus greeted the raven haired vampire and he just smirked. "Where is Elijah?"

"Oh, he's here." Damon replied and Elijah came into the room, holding Arianna tightly against his chest with a hand over her mouth. Klaus's eyes widened as his daughter struggled roughly.

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah said. "We forgot dessert." A girl to his right produced a silver tray with two daggers laying neatly on it.

"What have you done?" Klaus growled.

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah stepped aside, allowing a brown haired gentleman to step forward. Klaus and Arianna's eyes were both wide and the latter tried even harder to escape her uncle's grip.

"Kol!" Klaus gaped, taking a couple steps back from his brother.

"Long time, brother." Kol smirked and Klaus tried to blur from the room, but his other brother, Finn, caught him.

"Finn, don't." Klaus pleaded, but Finn took a dagger from the tray and stabbed his brother's hand. Arianna shoved against Elijah, wanting to help her father from being tortured by his siblings. Klaus then moved further into the house where he was met with a dagger to the stomach from Rebekah.

"This is for our mother!" The blonde yanked the dagger from him and he stumbled back into Kol's grip. He held Klaus tightly, linking his arms through his to restrain him from moving. Klaus's siblings closed in on him like hungry lions closing in on their prey. This was what he feared most, that his siblings would be awakened and turn on him.

"You're free to go." Elijah said to Damon who took one last look at Arianna to see that tears were running down her cheeks. She wanted to see her family again more than anything, but not in this fashion. Stefan took Damon by the arm and the two vampires fled the scene. "This is family business."

"Take another shot, Bekah. I want to hear him scream." Kol taunted and Rebekah smirked, readying her dagger. Arianna couldn't stand to see this any longer; she stomped on Elijah's foot which made him loosen his grasp. She flashed to her aunt and gripped her wrist tightly in an effort to keep the dagger out of her father's chest.

"Let go!" Rebekah growled.

"No!" Arianna gritted and shoved Rebekah back against the table. Finn and Kol both grabbed the young hybrid and she flailed her feet out, kicking and screaming to be let go. "He's your brother! How could you do this to him?" She wailed and she felt the sharp point of a dagger digging into her throat. Elijah effectively silenced her protests as held the dagger firmly.

"Don't touch her, Elijah!" Klaus snarled, moving towards his daughter but stopped as Elijah moved the dagger to rest over her heart.

"One more step, Niklaus, and she'll be locked in a coffin with a dagger in heart." Elijah threatened and Klaus stepped down.

"I can't believe you would do this." He hissed. "I wanted us to all have a place that we could call home. A place we could be a family, so none of us would ever have to be alone again."

"None of us will be." Rebekah crooned. "We're all going to leave you, once I kill that doppelganger wench. Then you will be alone, always and forever." The front door then opened and shut. The Originals all turned, waiting to see who came through the door. Klaus was the first one to see who it was and he was flabbergasted. The rest of the siblings, including Arianna then saw the woman who was now in the room with them. "Mother?" Rebekah whispered.

The entire Original family was silenced as Esther looked at all of her children. She saw that Kol, Finn, and Elijah were terrorizing Arianna and she gave them a hard look. Arianna's uncles unhanded her, still in complete shock that their mother was alive. It was impossible. How could this be? Esther died over a thousand years ago! The Original witch made her way towards Niklaus, who was practically cowering in fear. She stood before her son, the son that killed her all those years ago and Klaus's eyes were stuck on the floor.

"Look at me!" She commanded and Klaus's eyes slowly met hers. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Klaus hushed as little tears ran down his cheeks. Arianna held her breath; she didn't want Esther to kill her father even though it was probable that she would strike him down. After all, a thousand years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." Esther spoke and Arianna felt her body relax, but it was still tense from the adrenaline rush. Esther turned to all of her children, including her granddaughter, her eyes passing over each face. "I want us to be a family again."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Original is back and we all know she's a liar! So, I would like to know how many people would like Arianna's mother to come into the story. Please let me know by leaving a review.<strong>

**Feel free to follow/ask my twitter: m i s s w i n g s . t u m b l r . c o m**


	16. Dangerous Liaisons

**Holy Shit! I am so, so sorry for the neglect I have given this story. I've had such a hard time with story, but with some time to think and some opinions from fellow readers/reviewers - I am happy to say that this story is now trucking forward.**

**I hope you guys like the little added twist and I want to thank every single person who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story (and my other ones too). Seriously, Season 4 NEEDS to start already! I can't wait anymore!**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88 - this girl is the shit!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna and my story.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of night completely engulfed the forests outside Mystic Falls. Crickets chirped their songs and the wind rustled the bare branches of the tall trees. The full moon was high in the sky, casting a pale light over the forest, but leaving just enough shrouded in shadow. A light layer of fog ghosted over the forest floor, giving the scenery an extra eerie feel. All was quiet and that seldom happened in a town like Mystic Falls.<p>

A frail hand suddenly burst up through the soil, flailing around before another hand joined it. The dirt crumbled and buckled, allowing exactly who or what was fighting its way from underneath the ground. A body pulled itself up and collapsed in a fit of wild pants on the cold soil. It was a girl, a young woman. Her chest heaved from managing to get herself up to the surface. If she spent another second six feet under, she might have suffocated. Her tired eyes opened, looking around and having to adjust to the lack of light. She recognized parts of her surroundings, this was the forest where she'd play with her friends and just about a mile down, she would pick flowers in the spring. With shaky limbs, she managed to get herself to stand up with the help of leaning on a nearby tree. She ran a hand through her hair, or at least tried to. Her fingers got stuck in the knots and tangles in her long waves. She could only imagine how she looked, she felt dirty and needed a bath but at the same time she was so tired. Her body was drained and she'd be content with sleeping on the forest floor.

A cluster of far off light caught her attention and she thought that a town could be nearby. Perhaps someone there could help her. She made an effort to walk, placing one foot in front of the other and she was soon able to wander slowly through the forest. The cawing of a crow startled her, making her jump. The large bird was perched on a tree branch, staring down at her with its dark eyes. Normally, a bird like this one wouldn't bother her, but this bird just added to the creepiness of the night. She backed away slowly and the bird's eyes seemed to follow her every move. The crow suddenly leapt off the branch flying right for her and she turned to run. Her legs tried to carry her as quickly as possible but the bird was flying much faster. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see that the crow had vanished and in her panic, she missed a step. Her whole body was flung down a hill since she was unable to stop herself. She rolled over the dead leaves and rocks along the way. Eventually she reached the bottom and was stopped abruptly by her side hitting into a tree. Her head was throbbing painfully so she blamed that on the jagged rocks her head bounced over. A warm thick liquid poured from the back of her head and she tried to crawl through the forest but her body couldn't take it anymore. Exhausted, her eyes fell closed and she curled her body into a ball, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p>The blaring ring of Damon's cell phone made him wake up with a groan. He planned on waking up much later in the day but someone, namely the person on the other end of the phone; felt that they were important enough to wake the sleeping vampire.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Damon, its Liz Forbes_."

"Morning, Sheriff. You're up early." He greeted with a yawn.

"_A body was found early this morning just off your property. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?_" She asked and Damon wrinkled his nose.

"What? No, I don't just leave dead bodies lying around."

"_But this body is very much alive. My deputies and I brought her to the hospital when they found a pulse. Dr. Fell was able to get her in stable condition, but the whole situation is very strange_." She explained.

"Strange in what way?" Damon asked curiously.

"_She was covered in dirt and blood and there was a hole in the ground not far off from where we found her. It was like someone wanted to bury her or already did_." The vampire's ears perked up, this was new Mystic Falls gossip and he was the first one to know about it.

"You think it was a vampire who did it?" He sincerely hoped that some new hotshot vampire hadn't come into town.

"I _don't know. She's not bitten; she just has a couple bumps and bruises. There's also something else..._"

"Yeah?"

"_She's completely human. She shows no signs of supernatural life_." Liz explained.

"Mind if I come down and take a look? Ask her some questions."

"_Well, there's another problem with that. She doesn't remember anything about last night or anything about herself. Meredith believes that the fall she took might have caused some head trauma. Hopefully this will be temporary so we can get her back to any family she has here_."

"Of course, Liz. I'm heading over to the hospital now." Normally, Damon hated playing the good guy- he was so much better at being the bad guy- but something about this whole situation irked him to no end. Hopefully, Dr. Fell would have some more information by the time he got to the hospital.

So much for sleeping in this morning.

* * *

><p>"So, she doesn't know anything?"<p>

"No, I've asked her a bunch of questions and she doesn't remember anything." Meredith and Damon stood in the corner of the hospital room, staring at the sleeping woman. She had a couple bandages on her hands and face and she just looked a little banged up.

"And her injuries?"

"Very minor. Nothing some vampire blood won't fix." The doctor pulled a syringe from her pocket and inserted it into the IV.

"Still haven't gotten caught with that?" Damon quipped.

"As long as no one tells, big mouth." She growled.

"My lips are sealed, psycho doctor." He snickered as he watched the red liquid crawl down the tube just as the girl was waking up. Meredith hoped and prayed that she wouldn't freak out like last time. She awoke screaming and disoriented but Dr. Fell was able to calm her down. The girl shifted in her hospital bed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello." Meredith greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Fell. Do you remember who I am?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I do." Her eyes found Damon's form and she shrunk down in her bed a little.

Meredith noticed her anxiousness and wanted to diffuse it right away so more stress wouldn't be put on her body. "This is my friend, Damon." She introduced him and the vampire took a step forward, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you..." He trailed off awkwardly. He would have sounded much more suave if he had a name to purr.

"Hello." She squeaked and took his hand gently.

"At least she's opening up. She was adamant when some of my assistants came in here." Meredith hushed.

"Well, what do you know, doc? I'm a healer." Damon smirked, causing Meredith to roll her eyes.

"You are a healer?" The girl asked excitedly. "Can you heal me?"

"I, uh..." Damon looked back at Meredith who just held up her hands.

"You're the expert healer here." She huffed.

"Please? I do not like my head feeling empty." The girl tapped her forehead.

"I can try to help you. I don't know how much good it will do." He said with a shrug. Damon brought an assortment of books from his home and the library back to the hospital with him. He tried jogging her memory but nothing seemed to work. She was a bright young woman. She could comprehend what information was given to her but nothing seemed to fit that empty puzzle piece in her head.

"Nothing?" Damon asked and she shook her head sadly.

"I am sorry if I am wasting your time." She murmured.

"No, not at all. These things take time." He replied and Dr. Fell knocked on the already open door.

"Anything?" She asked hopefully but Damon shook his head. As the two spoke, she noticed a large chunky ring perched on his finger. She looked down into her own lap and saw a small gold ring on her finger. She took Damon's hand in hers, examining the ring up close

"What does this ring mean?" She asked and both Dr. Fell and Damon stopped their chatter.

"It's an heirloom." He replied simply. Damon sincerely hoped that she wouldn't ask him to take it off.

"An heirloom?" She pronounced the word slowly and tilted her head.

Damon sighed, now he was being used as a dictionary. "Something that was in my family." He explained and she looked down at her own ring.

"Is mine an heirloom?" She fingered her tiny ring.

Damon shook his head. "No, that ring means you're married."

"I am married?" She looked at Damon. "To you?" Meredith let out a string of giggles while Damon's expression was unreadable.

"No, see look," The vampire showed her his bare left hand. "If I was married, I would have a ring on this finger like you." She seemed to understand the concept and took off her own ring to look at it more closely. It was a simple ring, really, but she felt that it suited her nicely. The gold band shined lightly when she held it up to the light but her eyes then caught something scrawled on the inside. She squinted to read it and her eyes widened as she did.

"Thira." She pronounced and if Damon's jaw could reach the floor, it would have. "That is my name." A smile graced her lips; her head didn't feel as empty.

"Oh, shit." Damon hushed quietly and pulled Dr. Fell out of the room.

"Isn't that amazing? Her ring must have been a trigger!" Meredith exclaimed happily. "We need to find more of her triggers so we can find out who she is."

"There's no need for that. I already know who she is." He said.

"Huh?"

"She's Klaus's wife."

* * *

><p>"Arianna, who's your favorite uncle?" Kol sang as he tugged on the lapels of his suit jacket.<p>

"Sorry Kol, that trick doesn't work on me either." She said absentmindedly as she flipped through a magazine. Finn, Rebekah and Elijah chuckled. It was beyond strange having the family back in one piece, but Arianna couldn't be more grateful to see everyone together. Esther was currently in the midst of planning a huge ball in the mansion and planned on inviting the entire town. Finn, Elijah, and Kol were getting their suits altered while Arianna and Rebekah were getting their nails and toes painted.

"She learned from the best." Rebekah examined her nails and shooed her manicurist away to then start on Arianna's pedicure.

"Oh please, Rebekah." Kol scoffed. "Besides, I am the most handsome son of this lot." The siblings and Arianna rolled her eyes.

"You should marry a mirror, Kol." Arianna smirked and Rebekah laughed aloud while Kol just scoffed at his niece.

Klaus pushed through the doors of the room, stalking towards Rebekah. "You went after Elena?"

"Did you rip her to pieces?" Arianna asked snidely.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled.

"Here we go." Rebekah smirked.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He asked heatedly.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol chimed in. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself!" Klaus scoffed.

"And who are you, my father?" He quipped.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." The brothers were now standing face to face, practically growling each other down.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol suggested and both Rebekah and Arianna rolled their eyes at their brother's immaturity.

"Enough!" Esther's voice made the brothers bickering stop. "Niklaus and Arianna, come." Both father and daughter followed Esther into a room away from the siblings.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" Klaus grumbled.

"You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to get down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" His mother chided.

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" He asked.

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same." Esther explained.

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and you still forgive me." Klaus whimpered.

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift." She nodded softly. "Now, go back with your siblings. You need to get ready for tonight."

"You're lucky I'm even going." Klaus murmured and sulked out of the room.

Esther then turned to her granddaughter, stroking her cheek. "Come, my dear." Esther instructed. "What are you wearing to the ball tonight?"

"I'm not going." She replied with a shrug.

"You sound like your father." The witch shook her head. "Ladies," She called and a group of maids bustled into the room with gowns of every type and color. "Which one do you like, Arianna?"

"Must you dote on me?" She sighed.

"I always have. You were always like a daughter to me. I tried to give you everything I could." Esther said.

"The red one." Arianna mumbled.

"I knew you'd pick the red." She dismissed the other maids. Arianna stepped onto a raised platform and the maids helped her to change into the gown. It fit her like a glove. The ruby red color accentuated the perfection of her skin tone and complexion. The top corset was lined with crystals on the sweetheart neckline and zigzagged down and across the bodice. The skirts were the same color red as the bodice and fluttered down to the floor gracefully. The gown fit her perfectly, the only thing that needed to be fixed was the hem and the maids did that fairly quickly.

"You look beautiful." Esther smiled as she helped Arianna down from the platform.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When you were a ghost, did you see my mother?" She asked into the mirror and Esther looked back at her reflection.

"I did." The Original witch nodded. "Arianna, she is at peace and she's watching over you all the time."

Arianna hugged her grandmother tightly, breathing out a sigh. "I feel her whenever I'm alone. I just miss her so much. I want to meet her and talk to her."

"I know you do, sweetheart." Esther cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Arianna let a few tears slip down her cheeks and Esther quickly wiped them away. "Don't cry, dear. You just have to keep her close in your heart." The hybrid nodded through her tears, wiping them with the back of her hand and sniffling.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged her again.

"No more tears. You have to get ready." The witch called for the maids to come in and start getting Arianna ready for the ball.

* * *

><p>"Hold on! So, Klaus's wife is alive?" Elena paced around her kitchen while both Salvatore brothers watched her anxiously. "Arianna told me she died in childbirth."<p>

"She did." Stefan chimed in.

"Then why is she very much alive and sitting in my living room?" Damon grumbled.

"You brought her home?" His younger brother asked incredulously.

"Yes, because we don't need her to start asking questions. If she's with us, then maybe she won't find out she's married to Klaus. Don't give me that look, Stefan. Caroline is babysitting her."

"How did the Sheriff find her?" The teen asked.

"I scouted over the area. It looked like she was buried and walked a couple of feet before falling down a hill." Stefan explained and tapped his ring against the counter.

"What I wanna know is how does someone who has been dead for over a thousand years just decide one day to climb up out of the ground?" His brother quipped. "Did Elijah mention anything when you two caught up last night?"

Elena shook her head. "No, he just told me that Esther was in the last coffin and she's alive."

"Maybe when Esther came back to life, so did Thira." Stefan suggested. The doorbell rang and Elena dismissed herself from the brothers to answer it. She frowned as she opened the door, seeing no one was there, but she happened to glance at a large beige envelope on the floor. Closing the door, she moved back to the Salvatore's and played with the envelope in her hands.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"It's an invitation." She replied and ripped the envelope open. "Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o' cock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan mumbled.

"The Original Family." Elena replied.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon huffed.

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther." Looks like we're going to a ball tonight."

"That's all fine and good, but what are we doing with Thira? We can't just leave her at home." The blue eyed vampire ran a hand through his dark hair. The room was silent while the three of them mulled their brains for some kind of plan with what to do with Klaus's wife. Stefan's eyes suddenly lit up and both Damon and Elena caught onto it.

"Stefan?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, no, no! No way in hell!" Damon hollered.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat back on one of the large couches in the boarding house and just watched the young woman in front of her. She was called by Damon to sit with Thira, aka, babysit her. The blonde couldn't understand how Thira was married to Klaus. Someone so sweet and innocent couldn't possibly be married to a monster. Thira was looking through some books and pulling at her new clothes that Caroline had given her. She insisted on wearing the dress she was found in, but Meredith informed her that it was bloody and torn and should change into something else. It was exhausting for Caroline and Meredith to get Thira dressed. She asked about everything they tried to put on her. She didn't understand why she needed to wear a chest piece with padding or a pair of lacey panties. Caroline gave her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear and that seemed to bother Thira as well.<p>

The two girls turned at the sound of the front door opening and Damon, Stefan and Elena walked into the room. Thira could see the family resemblance between Damon and Stefan, but the brunette girl sparked her interest. She tilted her head to the right; her eyes were still fixed on Elena.

"How's our friend doing?" Damon asked with a friendly smile. In all reality he was trying to hide his annoyance with his younger brother. Damn Stefan and his stupid ideas!

"We're doing just fine." Caroline smiled. "Right, Thira?" But the girl's eyes didn't move from Elena.

"Tatia?" She questioned.

Elena shook her head, her thoughts raced at the fact that Thira knew the Original doppelganger. "No, my name is Elena."

_"Tatia, come pick some flowers with Rebekah and me!" Thira took the young brunette's wrist and ran with her to a field of wildflowers. They passed the large white oak tree that was the center of the village and all its rituals._

_"They are beautiful this time of year!" Tatia smiled and picked some flowers, placing them in her basket. Thira ran her fingers through a patch of purple flowers on long, thin stems._

_"These are your favorite, Rebekah." She picked them, placing some in her basket and putting some others in Rebekah's hair._

_"Can you braid my hair with flowers?" The brunette asked and both girls sat among the wildflowers. They braided each other's long locks with flowers and grass blades, talking about gossip in the village and love, and life. Thira weaved herself a wreath of flowers, placing it down gently in her basket._

_"What do you think the boys do when they hunt?" Rebekah asked as she picked some grass blades and flicked them._

_"Probably drinking ale and boasting about their latest kill." Thira played with a flower in between her fingers._

_"Well, I know what Niklaus talks about." Tatia smirked at Rebekah and she giggled._

_"My brother admires you, Thira." The blonde noted and Thira shook her head._

_"He does not!" She nudged both girls._

_"Yes, he does! He talks about you to Elijah." Rebekah nodded._

_"Klaus is in love!" Tatia sang._

_"He could have his pick of the women in town." Thira reasoned._

_"But he only has eyes for you."_

"Thira?" Damon called but the woman in question was staring out into space. "Hello? Why isn't she talking?"

"Are you okay?" Caroline shook her and Thira snapped out of her trance. She looked back at the group around them; they were all looking at her curiously. Thira's eyes then fell on Elena once more and she kept seeing her friend with braids and flowers in her hair. Elena stepped forward slowly and sat down on the couch across from her.

"Thira, my name is Elena. I'm not Tatia." Elena spoke softly.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I know." Thira said with a head nod.

"It's okay. We're all going to try and help you get your memory back." She reassured and Thira gave her a small smile.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you all to help me." She nervously played with her long hair.

Caroline moved closer and her eyes widened seeing that Thira's hair was down to her butt when she was sitting down. "This is your hair?"

Thira nodded proudly and swept it over her shoulders. "I never cut it."

"Well, it's beautiful, but don't you think you should trim it so it looks healthier?" Caroline suggested and Thira's face seemed to drop at the idea of cutting her hair. "Not a lot. Just a trim."

"So, speaking of cutting hair and girly things," Damon jumped in. "You, little missy, are going to a party. So, blondie, get her ready."

"A party?" Thira smiled up at him.

"How come I'm the one who has to do everything?" Caroline shrieked.

Damon rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "You like make-up and girl things. Besides, I wouldn't trust molding a woman to anyone else but you." Caroline then seemed to think it over, she knew Damon was baiting her but she did know she was skilled in extreme makeovers.

"Fine. I'll do it." She grumbled. "First, we need to get you in a shower." Caroline took Thira's hand, pulling her up off the couch and leading her towards the stairs.

"What is a shower?" Thira asked blankly and both Caroline and Elena stared silently at her.

"It's a thing were you bathe. You know, running water?" Caroline described but Thira didn't seem to understand it. "Come on, you'll like it. Here, you can go with Elena. She'll show you while I go shopping for a dress."

"Oh…okay." She followed the Elena upstairs.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! I told you before; we're using the cream table cloths with the gold runners!" Esther barked orders at the maids and caterers that were helping to get the mansion ready for the ball this evening. They scurried away to change the table cloths, leaving Esther to just sigh exasperatedly and pinch the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Mother," Finn walked right up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, my son." She tried to smile.

"I have something to tell you." He stated and looked around at the dozens of people in the room. Finn took her hand, leading her into a room upstairs, away from everyone.

"What is it, Finn?" She asked worriedly.

"I was out in the woods last night and…" He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I saw Thira, mother."

Esther's stomach dropped and her eyes were wide with fear. "Impossible." She murmured.

"No, it was her. She came right out of the ground." Finn had stayed hidden in the darkness and watched her walk and breath like she did when she was alive. It spooked him to death that she had just broken through the ground like some kind of zombie.

"Then Ayanna's spell must have worked." Esther paced back and forth.

"What spell, mother?"

"When Thira died, I pled with her to do something, anything and she told me that she could do a spell to preserve Thira's body. She did and told me that she would come back to life when the time was ready. I guess, now is her time."

"But, she's gone now. I don't know where she is."

"I'll find her, my son. Do not worry." She assured him. "I must ask you, do not tell anyone about Thira. The last thing we need is the entire family in an uproar."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

><p>"Jeez!" Elena brushed out Thira's long, wet waves as they sat in Stefan's room. It had taken her a while to get Thira into the shower since she was scared shitless at the idea of water running from a spout on the wall, but once she was in, she really liked it. Thira actually looked a lot better now that she was showered and clean. She had beautiful skin for a human who was over a thousand years old and her hair was shiny and strong. "Rapunzel has nothing on you."<p>

"Who is Rapunzel?" Thira asked.

"Uhm, she's a girl with really long hair." She tried to explain. "You've never heard of the story?" Thira shook her head.

"Can I meet her?"

"Oh, no it's just a story. She's not a real person." Elena put the brush back on the table just as Caroline came through the door with a garment bag.

"I hope Damon knows that he owes me for this!" She tossed the bag on the bed along with her other shopping bags. Thira walked over to the bag, unzipping it and gasping.

"This is beautiful, but it is too much, Caroline." Her fingers ran over the sleek dark blue material.

"Oh, stop it!" Caroline waved her hands, taking the dress out of the bag and laying it on the bed. "Ok," She clapped her hands together and guided Thira back to her seat in front of the vanity. "Let's trim this hair of yours."

Thira's face paled as Caroline picked up a pair of scissors. "Please, be gentle."

"Don't worry. I'll make it look good." The blonde vampire smirked and took a hold of Thira's hair.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Are we ready to go?" Damon yelled up the stairs as he fiddled with his bow tie. He knew that bringing Thira to the Mikaelson ball was a very bad idea. How could this turn out well for anyone. Although, he knew that Arianna would be beyond ecstatic to see her mother. But there was only one problem with that, Thira didn't seem to remember anyone, so how could he even tell Arianna about her mother. Elena and Caroline bustled down the steps, holding their gowns so they wouldn't trip over them. "Where is -" He suddenly stopped when his eyes found Thira standing at the top of the staircase. She smiled and nervously smoothed out the creases of her gown. The navy blue sequined gown hugged her body, conforming to her figure beautifully. She wore long white gloves and one of Caroline's diamond bracelets. Her hair was done in an elegant braid, falling to her lower back. After Caroline started working on her hair, Thira actually liked the layers and angles that were added to her hair. Her plum colored lips and shimmery eyes gave her face definition and made her look like a modern woman. A crystal headband, on loan from Caroline, sat atop her head. Thira descended the steps, her hand clutching the staircase in an effort to keep from falling or tripping in her heels.<p>

"Well," She twirled modestly when she reached the bottom of the steps. "How do I look?"

Damon was beyond speechless. She looked beautiful; Caroline had done a hell of a job! "You look..."

"Perfect!" Caroline cheered as she flattened out her bright pink gown. "You look hot!"

"Are you sure?" Thira pulled at the hem of her glove.

"Of course!" Elena smiled.

* * *

><p>Thira looked around the Mikaelson mansion nervously as she held onto Damon's arm. People's heads turned as they watched her walk past them. Mystic Falls was a small town so naturally everyone was able to pick out a new face at the drop of a hat. Her eyes found the sight of her feet moving over the floor more comfortable than meeting the eyes of the people that were staring at her.<p>

"Don't be nervous." Damon's rumbling voice made her look up at him.

"But, everyone is staring." She mumbled.

"Because you look stunning." He smiled down at her. Thira's lips twitched and Damon patted the arm that was wrapped around hers. "You need to relax."

"I'll try." She sighed and Damon led her over to Carol.

"Carol, I'd like to introduce you to Thira. She's new to town." Thira held out her hand.

"Thira, dear, it's a pleasure. I'm Carol Lockwood." Carol smiled warmly, taking the young girl's hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Oh please, call me Carol. How are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" The mayor beckoned over a passing waiter and gestured for the two to take champagne.

"It's beautiful!" Thira took a glass of the bubbly liquid, sipping some.

"I'm glad. A couple wealthy benefactors were planning on donating money to help clean up the town." She noted just as another young man joined them. He was handsome with short brown hair and playfully eyes.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He took Carol's hand, giving it a kiss. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Damon eyed Kol with judgy eyes before extending his own hand. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

Kol didn't glance down at the vampire's outstretched hand. "I've me a lot of people." He joked to Carol. "And you don't particularly stand out." Damon gritted his teeth and unintentionally squeezed Thira's arm a little too roughly.

"Ouch," She whimpered and Damon immediately let up, allowing his hand to rest at his side. The exchange between the two caught Kol's attention and he found himself staring at the small woman by Damon's side.

"And who is this lovely creature?" He cooed and kissed her hand. Part of him stirred, he knew this woman from somewhere. Perhaps learning her name would jog his memory.

"Get lost." Damon snapped rudely and slipped a hand around Thira's waist. He didn't need Kol finding out Thira's true identity and telling Klaus.

Kol's eyes darkened as they switched between Damon and the woman he was holding close to him. "You best watch your manners, Salvatore." He growled lowly and Thira found herself shaking in Damon's grip. Kol looked down at her and gave a little chuckle. "I wonder, does Elena know about you?" He spoke down to her before meeting Damon's bright blue eyes. "Or better yet, Arianna. My brother has informed me that you fancy her. So help me, if you hurt her. There will be hell to pay." He finished menacingly as left the stunned trio.

Thira let out a breath she forgot that she was holding and drank down the champagne to quench her dry throat. "Damon, I think I need some fresh air." She handed her glass to him and politely dismissed herself. Thira weaved through the crowds of guests while trying to find an exit. In her shuffle, she accidentally bumped into a young woman in a red gown. "Sorry," She murmured quickly and quickened her pace as it was imperative for her to find an exit - now.

"My bad," The brunette shrugged and continued on her way.

"Arianna!" Her uncle called and she moved towards his direction to join her family on the large staircase. Elijah made a speech about thanking everyone for coming tonight and Arianna's eyes caught Damon staring at her. She held his gaze before breaking it, seeming to be uninteresting in his enchantment with her. Her uncle had called everyone into the ballroom for a dance and she inwardly groaned. She hated such formal dancing, it bored her to tears. She sighed and followed the crowd anyway. A young man even asked her to dance and she didn't want to be rude, so she took his offer. The pair danced along with the music when it was time to change partners and she found herself in Damon's arms.

"I thought you were avoiding me." He teased.

Arianna rolled her eyes, tired of his childishness. "Maybe I am."

"Well, that's not fair." Damon pouted. "You look beautiful by the way." Her hair was curled into a low, relaxed bun with little tendrils lose, framing her face. Her lips were painted with a bright red lipstick, matching her dress and her eyes were done up with dark liner. She looked absolutely alluring and enchanting.

"Thank you." She replied simply.

"Listen, you can stop playing hard to get." Damon teased.

"I'm not playing anything." She hissed.

"Oh, come on! You're still sore with me for making that deal with Elijah to undagger your uncles?" He said incredulously. "It all worked out for the better, right? You've got your whole family back together."

Arianna seemed to give it some thought. Yes, Damon went behind her back, but in a way it was a blessing that it happened in the way that it did. "I guess so. I missed them a lot."

"I'm sure you did." Damon twirled her gracefully. "You're a good dancer."

Arianna's red lips twisted into a smile. "I hate this kind of dancing. It's dull and boring." She grumbled.

"It's romantic and classy." Damon playfully argued back.

"I don't see anything romantic about it." She bellyached.

"You're just looking at it all wrong." Damon shrugged and pulled her closer. "Hear the music?" She nodded. "It's setting the mood. It calms everyone so they're not as nervous. And this dance, the waltz, is a good choice for a first dance. It allows both partners to feel one another." Arianna was quickly getting lost in his words as they moved about the ballroom floor. Arianna felt her body relax greatly and actually found herself enjoying dancing with Damon. He quickly dipped her and she giggled, actually giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree. Damon had a way of doing that to her. Maybe if her father wasn't the most powerful hybrid in the world, maybe she and Damon would have a chance.

"I'm having a great time." Arianna smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad." He placed a kiss on her cheek and twirled her as the music started up once again.

* * *

><p>Thira pushed open the heavy garden doors and immediately sighed, feeling a chilling rush of wind engulf her. Closing the doors behind her, she looked out over the expansive flower bushes and hedges, a smile coming to her lips. She always loved flowers. Soon, she found herself wandering around the garden and sitting on the edge of a grand fountain that sat in the center. Thira let her posture relax; there was no one here to stare at her or watch her every movement. For now, she could enjoy the silence which was only interrupted by the wind rustling the trees or the water falling from the spouts of the fountain into the pool below. She slid off her left glove, allowing her skin to breathe and frowned at the gold band on her ring finger. It saddened her that she was a married woman but she couldn't remember her husband. While Caroline and Elena were getting her ready for the ball, she raked her mostly empty memory for something - a face, a name - anything that would make her remember, but her search came up useless. She wondered about her husband, was he handsome? Did he miss her? Did he even remember her?<p>

Not wanting to become too emotional and smudge her makeup, Thira put her glove back on and watched the swirling water in the pool of the fountain. Her feet ached from the strappy heels she was wearing and wanted nothing more than to dip her feet into the water. It wouldn't be a very lady like thing to do; after all, she was a guest at a party. Thira gave a quick glance over both shoulders, making sure no one was around and kicked off her shoes.

Thira swiveled her body to face the fountain and bunched her dress up to her knees so it wouldn't get wet as she touched her dainty toes to the clear water. She smiled and moved her feet in further, letting the cool water soothe her throbbing skin. Thira stood and pulled her dress up a little higher and walked around in the bottom of the fountain. With one hand, she reached behind her head and pulled out the tie on the bottom of her braid and shook her waves out. She kicked her feet through the water, giggling to herself about how wrong it was to be frolicking in a fountain but it felt so right.

"Having fun?" A voice startled her and she nearly plummeted into the water. Thira looked up to see Kol standing a couple feet away from her. He was smirking from ear to ear and Thira tried to make some sort of effort to get herself out of the fountain.

"I…I am so sor–" Her speech was halted as her foot caught the edge of the fountain and she was soon falling for the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the cement, but instead fell into Kol's waiting arms. She looked up at him, clearly astounded at how quickly he moved to catch her and he just gave her another smirk. Kol lifted her out of the fountain and set her down safely on the ground. "Thank you." She smiled and nervously tucked a wave of hair behind her ear.

"You're very welcome." Kol leered. "Now, what is a pretty young thing like you doing playing in a fountain on your own?"

Thira eyed the fountain and her wet bare feet. "I'm sorry, I just…I wanted to have some fresh air and my feet were hurting because of these things!" She bent down and showed Kol her shoes. He chuckled lightly at her vendetta against her shoes and her very human behavior. He also couldn't help but notice her very loud heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"You look very familiar," Kol started. "Have we met somewhere before?" He just couldn't place her face, he knew her from somewhere but perhaps being locked in a coffin for nine hundred years was clouding his brain.

"You don't particularly stand out." She crossed her arms across her chest and eyed him.

Kol chuckled again; this one had quite a fire to her when it was provoked. "She speaks." He noted and took a step towards her. "And she has quite a sharp tongue at that." Thira was quickly growing uneasy with his presence and wanted to return to the ball.

"Well, thank you, Kol, for saving me," She shook his hand. "But, I must be going." She side stepped him, trying not to run for the doors and make herself look obvious that she wanted to leave, but Kol's strong grip on her upper arm stopped her.

"But, we were having so much fun, darling."

Thira tried to yank her arm away but Kol was too strong. "Unhand me!" She commanded.

"Don't be upset. I like pretty things with sharp tongues." Kol snickered and Thira had enough of his teasing. With great force for a human, she clutched her shoes in her hand and flung them at Kol's face. The buckles and heels scratched his skin and the vampire let out a pained cry. Wanting to seize her chance to run, the girl wrestled out of Kol's grip and ran for her life; however, she didn't get very far. She was yanked back to a hard chest and felt the stinging of two sharp razors in her neck. She struggled and tried to scream but Kol covered her mouth, holding her closely against him. The pain was incredible and Thira could no longer keep her eyes open as little black spots clouded her vision.

_"Ha! I win, Kol!" Thira laughed as she tapped the white oak tree._

_A much winded Kol staggered up to the tree and leaned against it. "No fair!" He panted. "You got a head start!"_

_"But I still won!" She giggled and looked around. "Where is Tatia?"_

_Kol followed her eyes. "You know Tatia; she is not a fast runner." The pair laughed and looked to see Tatia being chased by an older gentleman that looked like Kol. Tatia playfully dodged his attempts to catch her but his hands reached out to tag her. Tatia turned to pout at the man, to which he chuckled._

_"Do not pout, Tatia. I am a man; therefore I am a fast runner." He said and the two went to join Kol and Thira._

_"But, Thira won against Kol." She said pointedly._

_"Kol would not be able to out run a pack of hungry wolves." Thira joked and the group laughed along with her except for Kol who glared at her._

_"I thought you were on my side, Elijah!" Kol grumbled._

_"Well, Thira is right. The wolves would devour you." Elijah clapped his brother's shoulder. Thira suddenly jumped forward and tapped Elijah's shoulder._

_"Your turn!" She proclaimed and prepared herself to run. Elijah had always been a very fast runner. She started a gentle jog, almost as if to tease Elijah._

_The dark haired man huffed loudly. "I could catch you without even trying, Thira!" He yelled after her._

_"I would like to see you try!" She shouted back and since Elijah wasn't one to be challenged, he shot after her._

Kol suddenly ripped his fangs from Thira's throat as if the realization of who she was finally hit him. How could it be true that she was alive and here in 2012? A pained moan from Thira alerted him that she was still somewhat conscious but he was sure she'd lose that quickly.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, Thira." He spoke gently and turned her in his grip. The bite he'd given her was very deep, so he ripped his wrist open. Just as he pressed the bleeding wound to her lips, someone smashed into him and Thira dropped to the ground.

It was the low rumble of voices that awoke Thira from her dream. Her vision was blurry and she could make out two men fighting near her. From what she could register, she was on the ground, staring up at the stars. Her head throbbed painfully against the concrete and she tried to move herself, but her limbs felt heavy and weak. Once her eyes were able to focus, she saw Damon snap Kol's neck roughly and toss his body into the fountain before blacking out again.

"What is going on here?" A booming voice erupted from the other side of the garden and Damon's stomach dropped as he saw Elijah bounding towards them.

"Not my fault your brother was chewing on a guest." Damon snapped.

"That doesn't surprise me. Kol has no manners." Elijah bent down to the young girl and turned her face towards him. His breath caught in his throat and he was nearly frozen looking at who she was. It couldn't be! She must be some kind of illusion! Damon caught Elijah's shocked expression and knew that Stefan's brilliant plan was foiled. Other guests had started to trickle outside, mainly to see what all the commotion was about and gasped, seeing Thira bleeding on the floor.

"Damon!" Stefan growled. "Are you crazy?!"

"I didn't do this! Kol did it!" Damon proclaimed and he saw Arianna pushing through the crowd. Shit, she'd really hate him for snapping her uncle's neck.

"Uncle Elijah, what happened?" She asked worriedly and moved towards the woman on the floor.

"I'm not quite sure." He said softly and Arianna joined him but soon felt herself become choked up looking at her. The woman in her father's sketches was very real. This had to be some kind of cruel trick. Her mother, a woman that was thought to be dead for over a thousand years, was lying on floor in the flesh.

"Mama…" She whimpered and touched the raw bite mark on her neck. Thira groaned and Arianna's blood boiled seeing Damon standing there with blood dribbling from his lips. Arianna's angry eyes met Damon's as she stood to shove him. "You did this?"

"No! Arianna, I didn't do this!" He promised. "Your snake of an uncle did!" Damon led her towards the fountain and she viewed Kol's floating body. The garden was quickly becoming crowded and chaotic. Guests were asking what happened and some were ready to call 911, but the Mikaelsons quickly escorted them away and assured them that everything was under control. Klaus stayed behind, partly because of his initial shock of seeing his bleeding wife, and it looked like Damon was the culprit. He surged forward, gripping the younger vampire by his neck and plunging his other hand in Damon's chest.

"I will kill you!" The hybrid snarled and Damon couldn't even choke back a reply.

"No! Dad, let him go!" Arianna pulled on her father's arm, hoping to loosen his grip, but Klaus only squeezed harder. "Dad! Stop it, please!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah called and shoved his brother off the younger vampire. "Kol did this! Not Damon!" Somehow, Elijah's words registered with him and he looked between everyone in the garden before scooping up Thira and carrying her inside. Elijah hoisted a soaking Kol from the fountain and dragged him inside by the back of his jacket. Arianna paced back and forth, her hands running through her hair as her head spun wildly.

"Did you know?" She suddenly stopped her pacing. "Did you know she was here all this time?"

Damon swallowed his pride. "Yes, I did know."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Arianna shrieked.

"Because she doesn't remember anyone!" The vampire shouted back.

"That's impossible!"

"Really? Is it? The Sheriff found her this morning and she remembers nothing! She didn't even know her own name until a few hours ago!" Arianna opened and closed her mouth at least a dozen times, she was speechless. How could her mother not remember anyone?

"But…" She started.

"But, nothing! Do you think I wanted to break that news to you and watch your heart break?" He asked and Arianna felt her own eyes welling up with tears. What he was telling her couldn't be true.

Arianna gathered up her gown in her fists and pushed passed him. "Goodnight Damon." She said tearfully but he stopped her.

"Arianna, please, I'm sorry." He begged softly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You already did." She hushed as a few tears ran down her cheeks and left Damon standing in the garden alone.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched Thira sleep soundly in one of the guest rooms. Rebekah had changed her into something more comfortable, leaving her gown draped over a chair by the vanity table. The bite on her neck was bandaged and Klaus wanted to wait till she was awake before he gave her some of his blood to heal her. Klaus had almost forgotten how beautiful she was; she put his sketches to shame. She looked absolutely ageless, like she wasn't affected by the hands of time at all. His wife, his beloved wife was actually here with him. It still baffled him and he was waiting to wake up and have it all be a cruel dream. He was curious to know if she had been turned after she died, but her gentle heartbeat meant she was entirely human. Klaus reached out to ghost the back of his hand against her cheek. Her skin was still unbelievably soft. He would stroke her cheek whenever she had labor pains when she was pregnant with Arianna. It always seemed to soothe her so he figured now was as good a time as ever to do it. To his surprise, Thira let out a little sigh and moved towards his touch, as if she knew who was touching her. Klaus pulled his hand back as if he had been burned and froze as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked up at him and fear passed through her as her eyes took in the unfamiliar setting.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked worriedly.

"It's alright. You had an accident, but you're okay now." He tried to be as soothing as possible, but she just got fussier.

"No, I…I have to get back to the boarding house." Thira threw the covers off her and pushed Klaus aside as he tried to stop her. She took a couple of steps before the bite on her neck started to burn and she got lightheaded. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, but Klaus was there to catch her.

"Shh, it's okay. I have you." He cooed and hoisted her in his arms, carrying her back to bed. "You're safe now." Klaus situated Thira to sit up against the headboard and gently removed the bandage from her neck. He growled low, Kol would get his ass beat as soon as he woke up.

"It hurts," She whimpered and Klaus stroked her cheek.

"I know, love. I'll fix it." Klaus let his face transform to that of a beast, biting his wrist and Thira shied away from him. He didn't blame her for it, it just stung.

"What are you?" Her voice shook with terror.

"I'll tell you in the morning. You just have to drink, please." He pleaded sincerely and angled his wrist towards her mouth. Thira held his wrist in her small hands and gave his wound a glance before looking up at him. "I promise that you'll be okay. No one will hurt you again." His pained blue eyes spoke volumes to her and she found herself wanting to trust him. She moved her mouth closer to the bleeding puncture wounds and gently sucked his curative blood. Klaus cradled her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head as she held his wrist tighter. He watched her bite mark heal beautifully; her skin wouldn't be marred by a hideous scar.

Thira stopped her drinking and her eyes drooped tiredly. "Thank you." She nodded.

"You're very welcome." Klaus used his thumb to clean off a stray drop of blood that dribbled off her lip and helped her to lie down. "Sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." He pulled the covers over her body and watched her get comfortable. Klaus kissed her forehead softly and took his leave. He closed the door to her room behind him and leaned his head against the door.

"Thank you…Klaus." She whispered tiredly before falling asleep and Klaus's lips twisted into a genuine smile. Perhaps not all of her memory was gone. She knew him, she remembered him! But there was the main issue of explaining to her about the supernatural world. He didn't want to hide it from her, he wouldn't. She had to know what he was, even if he was a monster. He hoped, deep down, that no matter what, she'd love him for who he was.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p>Arianna moaned heatedly into the mattress as Damon's hips snapped against hers. She was situated on all fours, her breasts pressed into the silk sheets of Damon's bed and her body shivered as Damon gently kissed her shoulders and back. She didn't know how she had managed to fall into his bed. He had found her at the Grill, drunk as a skunk and they somehow got to talking about how her mother didn't remember her at all. Arianna tried jogging her mother's memory but she kept screaming that she didn't have a daughter. Overcome with grief, the young hybrid sought to drown her sorrows, wanting nothing more than to forget everything about tonight. The two continued their escapades of drinking till they were thrown out of the Grill and they had ended up going back to the boarding house. Some more drinking and talking later, they were ripping off each other's formal wear.<p>

Her hands curled around the sheets, fisting them as her body was bucking uncontrollably against Damon's. He held her hips tightly and his lips were tracing patterns all over her naked skin. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her screams of absolute pleasure, but it was pointless. Each and every part of Damon fit her own body like a lost puzzle piece. She felt that way the night of the Homecoming dance. He was so tender with her that night as they made love in front of the fire place. He cared about her and she cared about him. There was no simpler understanding than the one they had for each other. They fought, they cried, they grieved and above all else they cared.

Damon quickly flipped Arianna onto her back and hovered over her on the bed. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair and yanked his lips to meet hers in a hot, bruising kiss. Lips and teeth mashed against one another's and arms and legs tangled along the sheets. Damon looked down at her face and even though she was moaning in complete and utter ecstasy, part of her was concentrated so hard to expel the grief she was feeling tonight. For her, he'd help her fight her inner demons. He knew what it was like to feel complete and absolute grief. He felt that way when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. That night he was filled with such despair that he didn't think he'd make it through the night. He wished he had someone like Arianna on that night to help him, but he was alone. Damon wouldn't let her be alone on a night like tonight. She needed someone just to be there and he would be there for her.

Arianna's hot, wet walls suddenly clenched around him, signaling that she was close to the edge and Damon spurred his thrusts to go faster. She clawed his back with her nails and he hissed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His teeth bit at her sweaty skin, making her moan even more. His powerful thrusts stroked that sweet spot inside her as his skin smacked ruthlessly against hers. Within a few short thrusts, she came, screaming and shouting as her release made her entire being tremble. Damon followed shortly after her, his cum spilling deep within her. He gently kissed up her neck, across her jaw line and finally her lips before pulling out and collapsing next to her. They both panted as they lay next to each other on the bed. Arianna's heavy eye lids fell closed and she curled up against Damon's side, hoping to fall into a blissful sleep. Damon watched her snuggle up against him and chuckled to himself. He ran a hand through her damp hair and kissed her temple before letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An extra loooooonnnnggg chapter to make up for my lack of updates. Please, please, please review (if any of you are left LOL!)<strong>


	17. All My Children part 1

**I am really horrible with all of these late updates. Please, please be patient with me and I am trying to get stuff out to you as soon as I can. However, I am beyond thrilled that people are still reading this story :) Thanks so much for all the love xoxo**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, just my characters and my stories.**

* * *

><p>Damon growled internally at Elena's name as it flashed across the caller ID on his blackberry. He was having a relaxing morning but Elena's scolding would put a damper on that. He guessed that this call was coming in because Matt Donovan saw him and Arianna boozing it up at the Grill.<p>

Damn that quarterback.

The vampire silently cursed to himself, rolling over in bed and plucking the phone from his bedside table. The stirring of the woman asleep next to him made him look over his shoulder. Arianna slept soundly in the mess of pillows and blankets. Her hair was freed from its bun and splayed all over the pillows, some even falling messily across her face. Her peaceful demeanor put Damon at ease; hopefully she was able to forget her troubles, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"What?" He grumbled as he flipped open the phone.

"_Hey, I called you like ten times last night_." Elena rattled. "_Matt told me that you–_"

"Ah, yes. Matt Donovan." Damon chortled. "Let me guess you're calling to make sure that Arianna didn't kill me or castrate me?" He snickered.

"_Damon, it's not funny_." The doppelganger growled. "_She's reckless and dangerous! I'm just looking out for you_."

"Don't bother, Elena. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." He smirked and hung up the phone on her just as she was about to make some kind of rebuttal. He lay back down in bed, facing Arianna and letting his light eyes just take her in. He lifted his hand to gently brush some hair out of her face and chuckled as she tried to swat away his hand in her sleep. Damon settled back under the covers and decided that he had more time to sleep, so he might as well take advantage of it.

* * *

><p>"Mother?" Klaus knocked gently on her door and she turned from her seat at her vanity table.<p>

"Yes, my son?"

"May I have a word with you?" He asked timidly.

"Of course. Please, come in." Esther ushered him in and closed the door behind them, ensuring their privacy. "What is it, Klaus? You seem upset." Upset was an understatement. Klaus had been pacing the floors in his room all night; he just couldn't sleep at all. His mind was buzzing with questions about Thira and every time he tried to get some sleep, he'd hear her heart beat from down the hall.

"It's about Thira." He said simply.

"Oh, the poor dear." The witch shook her head sadly. "Kol disgraced our family last night with his antics!"

"I know, mother." Klaus nodded, he was still angry with Kol. "Why is she back?"

"I asked Ayanna to protect her body with a spell. We tried to help her when she died, but we were too late." She explained. "I know how much she meant to you, Niklaus. A piece of you died when she did."

Klaus nodded, his eyes watering as he recalled the memory of Thira's death. Not just a piece of him died, his whole being died. "I loved her, mother. I still do."

"I know you do, my son." She consoled him.

"Can you help her with her memories?" The look in his eyes was desperate and it even made Esther's cold heart break.

"I can try, Niklaus. But everyone in the family will have to help as well. She cannot do it on her own." Esther patted his shoulder.

"I will do everything I can. I don't want to lose her." Klaus's eyes shined with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. He'd be strong; he promised himself that he would.

"Go to her." Esther prompted and Klaus nodded, turning on his heel and leaving. The Original witch turned back to her vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight, it would all end. The evil she brought onto this earth would cease to exist after tonight. She had bound her children together last night at the ball and she'd make sure that no one would foil her plans to rid the earth of vampires. Perhaps Thira's existence now could help her move this plan along.

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly brewed coffee entered Arianna's nostrils and she let out a small moan, her body slowly waking up. Her eyes opened to see a shirtless Damon sitting on the edge of the bed with a mug in his hands.<p>

"Rise and shine." He greeted and Arianna sat up, hugging the sheets closer to her naked body.

"Morning." She yawned and Damon handed the cup to her.

"I made you some coffee."

"Thanks." She took a couple of sips and smiled at the warmth that filled her. Arianna hugged her knees to her chest and inclined for Damon to sit with her, which he did. "Listen, uh, what happened last night doesn't make things awkward, right?" She asked before taking another long sip.

"No, why would it?" Damon tilted his head.

Arianna sighed, running a hand over her tired face. "I just…"

"Needed someone." He finished for her and she nodded slowly. "I know."

"Yeah, thank you, though." Arianna shrugged.

"Well, don't pout about it." Damon gave a little smirk. "I enjoyed it." The hybrid smirked back and tossed the covers off her before traipsing out of bed.

"Got anything to wear? I am not cooking breakfast naked." She pulled on a shirt and a pair of boxers from his drawers since her dress was nowhere to be found.

"Why not? Naked is a good look for you." He followed her downstairs into the kitchen.

"It's a good look for you too." She winked back and readied some ingredients to make breakfast.

"So, what are you going to do about your mom?" Damon asked warily. He didn't know if she was ready to talk about this subject yet, but he figured he'd introduce it anyway.

"I don't even know." She shook her head. "How did she even get here?"

"Clawed herself out of the ground." He answered and Arianna raised an eyebrow. "Your mom's a strong little thing. Like you."

"I guess." Arianna sighed and cracked some eggs into a skillet.

"She'll remember you." Damon offered. "Just give her some time."

"How? She never saw me in her human life, only as a ghost." Their conversation was deterred by a couple strong raps on the front door. They both groaned and answered the door to see Elena standing there. The doppelganger looked between the both of them and gave Damon a glare for sleeping with Klaus's daughter.

"Morning." Damon snickered.

"I'll get dressed," Arianna grumbled and snatched her dress up from the floor in the parlor.

"You're sleeping with her now?" Elena hissed. "Did she compel you? Have you stopped taking vervain?"

"God, you and the rapid fire questions." The vampire rolled his eyes. "Do you mind asking one at a time? The bourbon hasn't worn off yet."

"You're not funny, Damon!" She growled.

"No, I was not compelled. She needed some comfort, so I was there for her." He replied.

"Comfort? She's a thousand years old! She's a big girl and can handle herself!" Elena was now clenching her fists at her side.

Damon suddenly sped towards her, stopping just short of knocking her over and Elena flinched. "It doesn't matter how old you are, Elena. Being a vampire means that every emotion is intensified. Her grief was complete and total despair. You know why I did what I did? I felt her pain, every little poisonous drop. I knew what it felt like to feel that pain and I didn't want her to be alone." Elena stood stoically, but remained silent, soaking in Damon's words. The blue eyed vampire felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and stood aside to let Arianna pass him. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave Damon a simple kiss on his lips. She handed him back his clothes and smoothed out her red gown.

"Let's not wait too long to have our next rendezvous." She smirked and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Arianna then turned to Elena who had been watching them. "I pity you, Elena, when you have to feel what we feel. If you ever decide to turn, you wouldn't last a day." She growled menacingly and shoved the doppelgangers shoulder on her way out.

* * *

><p><em>"Thira, push!" Esther pressed and the young woman on the bed screamed in absolute agony. She pushed and pushed till she fell back to the bedding.<em>

_"I cannot do this anymore!" Thira cried, tears staining her cheeks. She had been pushing for hours and her efforts were amounting to nothing. Her body was covered in sweat and every muscle ached from the intense labor. The pain in her lower half was unbearable, she had heard of the pain that birthing would bring but she never imagined that it would be this painful._

_"You have to, Thira. You cannot stop now!" Ayanna scolded and pressed a cool cloth to Thira's head. Her entire body was coated in sweat and the washcloth only seemed to temporarily cool her down._

_"Then let me carry this baby forever!" She fought. "Please, just let Nik come in. I need him here!" She begged but both women seemed deaf to her pleas._

_"Sit up, dear. You have to push soon." The Original witch gripped her hand. "You must keep pushing."_

_Thira shook her head. "If I have to push then I need something for the pain."_

_"I cannot give you anymore elixirs, Thira." Ayanna chided._

_"It hurts." She whimpered._

_"Thira, I need you to listen to me. If this baby stays inside of you any longer, it could kill you or even the baby." The expectant mother immediately sobered up. She wouldn't let her weakness kill her baby. She'd be damned if her precious baby wouldn't live. Thira sat herself up on her own and readied herself with a deep breath._

_"I feel another pain." She said softly and let out a groan as the next contraction hit her. Thira gritted her teeth and bore down, pushing as much as she could. She could faintly hear Ayanna and Esther spurring her on and that she was doing a great job. Just when Thira thought that she couldn't push anymore, a baby's scream echoed in the small hut. Tears of joy streaked Thira's face as her body was finally able to lay back and rest._

_"It's a girl, Thira!" Esther cheered and Ayanna showed her baby to the exhausted mother. Thira smiled brightly at her screaming child. She was covered in fluids and blood from the labor, but she was the most beautiful little baby she'd ever seen._

_"A girl…" Thira breathed weakly, relaxing against the bedding beneath her. She suddenly felt her body grow numb and she couldn't move anything. Even wiggling her fingers proved to be too much of an effort. She couldn't turn her head; all she could do was move her eyes around in her sockets. She heard the faint murmur of Ayanna and Esther talking, but the words were a garbled mess, not making any sense. Thira's vision had become cloudy while some dark spots only added more darkness._

_Esther handed the now clean baby girl to Ayanna to place down into a crib and looked back at Thira. Her eyes were closed, so she figured she was resting, but the bluish tint to her lips made her stomach twist. She called her name but Thira was unresponsive. The Original witch started screaming and knelt down next to the bed, trying to wake her up and Ayanna joined in as well. The bedding beneath Thira was covered with blood and they couldn't make it stop. They chanted and tried every spell, but Thira was gone._

Thira placed a shaky hand on her stomach. A girl...she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and she never even got the chance to hold her. She remembered the girl who came to her room last night, Arianna was her name. Arianna was her daughter. She was all grown up now, but that was still her daughter. Her memories were slowly coming back to her. They were mostly haunting her dreams last night, but she didn't feel as empty this morning. Thira pushed the covers off of her and made her way to the door. She was tired of staying in bed so she wanted to find either Klaus or Arianna to get some answers. Quietly, she made her way down the hallway and snuck down a staircase so that she was on the ground floor. Her eyes caught sight of a wooden door just at the bottom of the stairs. She pushed open the door and frowned to see that no one was here but she stepped further into the room anyway. Thira looked over the room that was decorated with exquisite paintings that were hanging on the walls. Each one held its own unique story, drawing the viewer in to take a closer look. Her fingers brushed over the careful brushstrokes and smiled at the beautiful picture.

"What are you doing in here?" Klaus's gruff voice made her jump and her heart beat wildly. He immediately wanted to take back his harsh tone, but he never let anyone see his work. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it is my fault. I was tired of lying in bed and I wanted some answers." She said sheepishly.

"It's alright. No harm done." He gave her a friendly smile and moved to stand beside her. The two stood in silence for a while, Thira admiring his painting and Klaus admiring her.

"You are an artist?" She asked curiously.

"It's one of my passions." Klaus replied.

"They are beautiful." Thira smiled and walked towards a painting that caught her eye. "This one looks familiar." She mused as she stared at a painting of a large oak tree. Klaus watched her carefully and could see her brain was working on overtime to remember. "I would play here with Tatia and Rebekah when we were young girls."

"Yes," He nodded and she couldn't help but smile that she was remembering some things.

"Is Rebekah still alive?" Thira asked.

"She is. You can meet her if you'd like." He offered.

"I would love that. And what happened to Tatia?" She immediately wanted to take the question back when she saw Klaus's face drop. "I am sorry." She said softly and he shook his head.

"You say 'sorry' too much." Klaus joked with her.

"Well, it hurts, does it not; to lose friends?" She looked up at him.

"It does. But time eases the pain." He gave a shrug and managed to catch her playing with her wedding band. "How much do you remember?"

"Little things. Names and faces." She replied and held up her wedding band for him. "Apparently, I am married."

"What a lucky lad." He smirked.

"Do you know who he is?" Thira asked.

"I do."

"Who is he?"

"Me," He answered definitely and Thira looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You?" Klaus nodded and she took his left hand in hers, examining it. "But there is no ring here." She said pointedly.

Klaus reached for the chain around his neck and pulled it over his shirt, producing a gold band similar to Thira's. It may not be on my finger but it is close to my heart." Thira ran her fingers over the ring, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Did you miss me?" The question came out with no thought; it just flew passed her lips.

"Every day." His answer was just as quick as her question. Her heart beat faster and a red blush dusted her cheeks. The way he looked at her made her face heat up and she couldn't keep her eyes on him for long periods of time for the fear that she might smile like a fool. Klaus was a very handsome man, and she was beyond flattered that he had taken an interest in her all those years ago.

Klaus gently gripped her left hand and plucked the ring from her opposite hand. He slid the band on its proper finger and gave a kiss to the back of her hand. Thira blushed even more and shuffled her feet.

"I want to remember. Everything." She spoke.

"You will. I'll help you." Klaus's ears perked up at the dissonant sounds of Kol and Rebekah arguing in the next room and he rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She eyed his expression.

"No, but I think it's time for you to meet the family." He took her hand in his and led her to the main living room. Kol and Rebekah were bickering back and forth, as always, while Elijah was standing near the fireplace, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah growled.

"You wound me, sister. I was just making a joke." The vampire chuckled.

"Nik! Tell Kol to stop it!" The blonde begged but she froze when she saw Thira standing by Klaus's side.

"This is my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced. "A word of advice, she can be quite mean." He added and Rebekah scowled.

"You're such an ass!" She scoffed and moved to meet Thira. The two women looked at each other and Klaus waited in silence with bated breath. Even Kol fell silent and Elijah turned his attention away from the fireplace to the two women looking at one another. Rebekah's blue eyes looked over the smaller human girl before her. Thira was like a sister to her, they would have many a heart to heart and she always defended her from a nagging Kol. "Do you remember the Feast of the Full Moon?" The blonde asked.

Thira's brain registered the words and all of them could see her thought process. A small smile twisted her lips before letting out a little laugh. "We got Elijah drunk." She murmured and both girls erupted in a fit of giggles.

"And pushed him in the brook!" Rebekah added.

"I do remember!" Thira clapped happily.

"That was you?" Elijah stepped forward and she smiled at him.

"Rebekah said that you needed to have more fun." She giggled.

Rebekah enveloped Thira in a tight hug to which the girl returned just as tightly. "We missed you."

"Indeed, no one was here to keep Klaus in line." Elijah chimed in and hugged Thira as well.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, darling." Kol smirked and Thira quickly hid herself behind Klaus. She peeked her head out from behind his shoulder and Kol snapped his teeth at her, making her hide again.

"Don't scare the poor thing, Kol." Elijah chided.

"Yes, you've already done enough of that." Klaus gritted.

"Your face..." Thira whimpered and all of the Originals went quiet. "It was like a demon." Each face in the room visibly tensed and looked between one another, who would be the one to tell her the truth?

Klaus reached behind him, pulling Thira to stand in front of him. "Thira, love, we are the oldest family of vampires."

"No," She shook her head and yanked her hands from his grip. "My mother would tell me stories of vampires, but they are not real!"

"They are real." He pressed and stared back at him in silence. Her eyes looked at Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol, all of whom held a grim expression.

"Is everything alright in here?" Esther entered the room to see everyone silent with Finn trailing right behind her.

"Mother, we were just-" Elijah started.

"Thira! My dear," The witch surged forward, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl. "You're trembling!"

"Esther," Thira pulled back and the witch nodded.

"Yes, child." She stroked the girl's hair. "Thira, you're shaking. Come with me, dear, and let's calm you down." Esther led Thira upstairs, but the girl looked over her shoulder back at Klaus. He gave her a trusting smile and she returned it.

* * *

><p>"Someone was out late last night." Kol smirked as Arianna walked through the front door. The young hybrid rolled her eyes; couldn't the house be empty for her to come home to? She had a splitting headache and was not in the mood to deal with her uncle's teasing. "What a scandal!"<p>

"At least I didn't spend my night at the bottom of a fountain." She pushed past him.

"No, but you spent yours in Damon's bed." He leered and that earned him a punch across the face.

"What I do with my life is my own business!" She growled.

"Don't be such a brat, Arianna!" Kol bellyached as he held his welting cheek. "You're becoming like Rebekah in your old age."

"I'd rather be like her than you." Arianna fluffed out her gown. The two turned to see Esther and Thira emerge from the staircase, laughing and talking with one another. The hybrid's stomach dropped at the feeling of heartbreak that ebbed through her. Mother and daughter locked eyes and time seemed to stand completely still. Arianna's breath caught in her throat, waiting to see if her mother would remember her. Thira stepped forward and gave the young brunette a smile.

"My sweet girl." She took Arianna's cheeks in her hands, stroking her thumbs over her skin.

"Mama," Arianna threw her arms around her mother, squeezing her tightly. "I thought you forgot about me." She cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Never. I could never forget you, sweetheart. I just needed some time." Thira answered and kissed Arianna's forehead. Esther and Finn smiled from afar at the sweet reunion and even Kol felt his heart swell with joy. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah watched as well and Rebekah let a couple tears of joy fall. The two women pulled away from each other and couldn't help but chuckle at the free flowing tears that streaked their cheeks.

* * *

><p>"So, you've been a ghost for over a thousand years?" Arianna inquired as she ushered her mother into her room. She gestured for the both of them to sit on the bed.<p>

"Yes, it's a very long time to just wait around." She replied. "Although it's getting a little easier to remember things."

"Does that mean you've seen the world change over the years?" She asked.

"Well, I have seen some things change, but it hurts to watch your family still live and breathe. Sometimes the pain would be too much to watch so, I would stop." Thira answered. "I wouldn't watch for hundreds of years and then decide to make sure that you and your father were alright. I remember him now too. Not fully, but I remember bits and pieces of him."

"Maybe you need to spend some time with him." Arianna shrugged.

"Perhaps. I just feel guilty that I don't remember him as well as I should." She recalled as she looked around Arianna's room. "This world has changed so much."

"Yeah! I mean, we're not living like Vikings anymore. What do you want to learn about? I'll teach you."

"I notice things, but that doesn't mean I understand them." Thira said. "Like the clothing, the music, everything is so different. And let's not get started on the technology. What on earth is an iPhone?" She asked with frustration and Arianna laughed, stepping down off the small platform and grabbing her phone.

"Here, I'll show you. It's a telephone but it does so much more. You can listen to music, take pictures, and play games." Arianna rattled off as she showed her mother the different apps on the phone. Thira watched intently but she was still a little confused.

"How can you take photographs on a phone?" She asked.

"Watch this," Arianna clicked the camera app and it opened up, Thira jumped back seeing herself and Arianna move in the screen.

"This is incredible." She was in awe that something so small could do so many things.

"Now, look at this little circle and smile." Arianna instructed and Thira did just that. The hybrid snapped the picture and showed it to her mother. She held the phone daintily in her hands, being careful not to drop it, and she smiled at the picture.

"I like this one." Thira giggled.

"Me too." Arianna smiled, she still couldn't believe that her mother was with her. It was that the two got to reconnect and talk since their last meeting was so short. "Does this mean that you're going to be around forever?" She asked, fearful of the answer that her mother was going to give.

"I'm here to stay." Thira said with a smile but it faded to a frown. "But, I cannot live forever, Arianna. I am only human."

"Oh..." Arianna trailed off. She was happy that her mother didn't have some sort of ridiculous time limit to being with her. It was always very poetic but stupid, like by the sunset on the third day blah, blah, blah. However, Thira was still human and humans are fragile. Humans get old, humans get sick and eventually, humans die. "So, you know about dad and me being vampires?"

Thira's frown continued to stay painted on her lips; however it seemed to sag even more. "Esther explained it to me. She told me that she did it to save you all. I can understand why she did it. Every mother wants to protect their children. It is something I do not quite understand yet."

Arianna took her mother's hands in hers, gently holding them. "We would never hurt you, mom. Last night with Kol was an accident."

"I know it was, but I do not want to talk about such things now." Thira handed the phone back to her daughter, wanting to change the subject.

"Me neither." Arianna was more than happy to push that topic of conversation under the rug.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"What is a…a date?" Thira cocked her head to the right.

"A date is when two people who like each other go out to dinner and have fun." She explained. "Dad wants to take you on one?"

Thira nodded, "I have no idea what to do or say or even what to wear." She picked at the clothes Rebekah had given her. "Should I wear this?" She said unsurely and Arianna giggled.

"Don't get me wrong, mom. It's nice, but I'm sure aunt Rebekah would want her clothes back." She said and walked to her closet, taking her mother's hand and dragging her with her.

"I...I don't know what to choose..." Thira touched the fabrics on the hangers. It was all very overwhelming to see how fashion has changed.

"I'll help you." Arianna said simply and took a few hangers out. "We can even go shopping if you'd like." She didn't want to come across as too eager, but she wanted to spend all of time she could with her mother.

"I would like that a lot." Her mother smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little filler before the real shit goes down! Please be good and review :D<strong>


	18. All My Children part 2

**AN1: Hope everyone is enjoying the Thanksgiving! My turkey coma has completely set in and yet I still have enough strength to get this chapter out to you! Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**AN2: Please check out a story written by a friend of mine! It's called 'Until We Bleed' and it's written by halos. Give her a read and some love! I promise you'll love it!**

**Beta: currently un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Arianna, Thira, and my story.**

* * *

><p>Klaus ushered Thira into the Grill and the two grabbed seats at the bar. Thira played with her hair nervously and picked at her new clothes. He chuckled at her very innocent behavior. It amused him and made him adore her even more.<p>

"Would you like anything to eat?" He asked and handed her a menu.

"Sure." She nodded as her eyes scanned over the words. Her nerves were buzzing as she felt his eyes on her. It made her nervous, but a good kind of nervous. Her daughter called it "butterflies" and Thira could only agree that it felt like little butterflies were flitting around in her stomach.

"Brother," Kol chirped as he slid into the empty barstool next to Thira. "Hello, darling." Klaus growled under his breath.

"Niklaus!" Thira shushed him. "Hello, Kol." She squeaked, trying to be as nice to him as she could.

"Mind if I join you two lovebirds?" He asked.

"You already have made yourself comfortable." Klaus grumbled.

"It's the least you could do after locking me in a box with a dagger in my heart." He said with a shrug and Thira's eyes widened. "He didn't tell you? Hmm, you still have a lot to learn about this family."

"I want to know." Even though this new family quarrel scared her, she needed to know everything.

* * *

><p>The ticking of the grandfather clock in the foyer seemed much louder now that the Mikaelson mansion was empty. Arianna let out a loud sigh, making it echo in the empty house and smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she'd been alone with her mind. Klaus and Thira were at the Grill for a date night while Rebekah, Elijah and Kol were nowhere to be found. Kol and Rebekah were probably bickering somewhere and Elijah could very well be walking through the forests on the outskirts of town. Finn and Ester were gone as well so Arianna figured that they were pursuing the town together. Kol was far from being Arianna's favorite uncle, but he still held a higher ranking than Finn. The young hybrid would remember the days when everyone would be out playing in the field while Finn would sit inside by himself. She would kindly ask him to play with her whenever her other uncles were out hunting, but he would give her a scowl and sulk off.<p>

Arianna shook her head at the distant memory; poor Finn always looked like there was something troubling him. She traipsed down to the first floor of the house when a strange odor filled her nostrils

Burnt sage.

She followed her nose to the study and gingerly pushed open the door. The scent was stemming from a chunk of burnt sage that was set on the table. Why would anyone in this house be burning sage? Never one for passing up the opportunity to stick her nose where it didn't belong, Arianna looked through the mess of papers on the desk until she found one that sparked some interest to her. Names were scrawled on the paper, specifically her aunts and uncles names along with her own, and her mothers and fathers name. A string of blood connected each name and she lifted the blood stained page to her nose. She recognized that smell.

Elena.

She knew that little doppelganger bitch was hiding something. But the blood, the names, the burnt sage, what did it all mean?

Her answer would come in the ringing of her cell phone which she fished from her pocket in record time.

"Uncle?"

_"Arianna, I need you to come to the forest. It's urgent."_ He spoke.

"Does this have anything to do with the burnt sage and the parchment with our names on it?" She asked and heard her uncle sigh.

_"I was hoping you wouldn't find it till this was all over."_

"You know me, I like to play detective." She bit.

_"Well, I happen to have more clues for you. The forest. Now."_ Before Elijah even finished his last syllable, Arianna was out the door, leaving the parchment to flutter to the floor.

* * *

><p>"This world is so different, Niklaus." Thira smiled as she stuffed another French fry in her mouth. Kol was now gone and trying his luck on a woman at the other end of the bar.<p>

"You have a lot to learn." Klaus chuckled. "And please, call me Klaus. Niklaus is so formal."

"But Niklaus is the name your father gave you." She said with the tilt of her head.

"Yes, but he is dead now, Thira. He can't hurt me anymore." He spoke and she looked back at him.

"Hurt you?" She asked sadly. "I know that he treated you horribly, but -"

"Mikael hunted me for over a thousand years. Each time he came closer, but I stopped him once and for all. I killed him." Thira's breath caught in her throat at the severity of Klaus's words.

"I'm sorry..."

"There you go apologizing again." Klaus joked but Thira didn't smile with him.

"But...he was your father."

"Unfortunately." Klaus growled.

"Niklaus!" She scolded.

"Do not call me by that name anymore." His voice was low and harsh and he could see that Thira shied away from him slightly. "It is and always will be a reminder of the fact that I am a bastard child! I wanted Mikael dead and I killed him. I saved my family from his wrath!"

Thira watched him and listened in complete silence. Mikael was civil to her, but she secretly knew that he cursed the day she announced that she was pregnant with Klaus's child. Her memories when she was a ghost would trickle back to her and she knew that Mikael was a horrible human being. The way he would scream at and taunt Arianna made Thira want to strike him down with a lightning bolt. Klaus had managed to calm down but was confused as to why she hadn't said anything. "I...I sometimes wanted to kill him too." She whispered under her breath but Klaus heard every word. "One afternoon, he was yelling about you to your mother and I happened to be home as well."

"What happened?" Klaus asked warily. The way she clutched her glass, this sounded like it was a horror movie in the making.

"I was tired of holding my tongue, so I spoke out against him. The way he looked at me was as if he was holding himself back from lunging at me. He asked Esther to leave and she did so without questioning him." Thira's voice shook fearfully as she recalled that very day. Her stomach dropped when it sunk in that she and Mikael were alone in the house. "We fought with words and..." She choked on her words, unable to even say what happened next.

"Thira," Klaus took her hand in his as he watched tears stream down her cheeks. The young woman suddenly rose from her seat, quite clumsily and ran out of the Grill. Klaus immediately followed her, growling at Kol's comment about his inability to keep his temper under control.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," Arianna sang as she entered the deep caverns of the cave. "Look what we've caught." She spat while keeping her eyes trained on a very terrified Elena.<p>

"A little doppelganger rat." Rebekah hissed.

"Let me out!" Elena yelled, trying to sound as brave as she could but she was losing that battle by a landslide.

"I don't think so. After everything you've done, Elena, we're nowhere near finished with you yet." The blonde snickered and Elena felt very uneasy with the two Originals near her.

"Stefan will come for me! He won't let you get away with this." Elena fought, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Ah, that reminds me." Arianna fished her cell phone from her pocket and opened up the camera application. "Smile for the camera. This will give Stefan the incentive to help us." Elena tried to hide her face, but Arianna quickly snapped the picture. "Aww, you aren't smiling in this one, but I'm sure Stefan will get the idea."

"What is taking so long?" Rebekah whined. "I'm getting antsy."

"I don't know why we have to wait. I'd rather rip her throat out now." Arianna's hand shot out, grasping Elena's throat in a crushing grip. She hissed and exposed her fangs

"Ladies!" Elijah's voice chided them from above ground near the hole where he dropped Elena into the caverns. Arianna clicked her fangs at the sound of her uncle chastising her and let the doppelganger go rather roughly.

"I think it's time that I pay the Salvatore's a visit and inform them of the latest mess that poor little Elena is stuck in." The female hybrid smiled sweetly. "I can trust you to keep her alive?"

"It will be testing my resistance, but I'll manage." Rebekah nodded.

* * *

><p>Arianna sat stoically in one of the large wooden chairs near the fire place of the Salvatore mansion. Her hands gripped the arm rests with incredible strength, leaving dents and marks in the wood. Elijah's words rang over and over in her head.<p>

"Elena has signed our death sentence and the Salvatore's know this as well."

The young hybrid checked her phone yet again to see that Damon had replied to her previous message. She had baited the elder Salvatore, saying that she wanted to continue their fun and he agreed without a second thought.

Stupid vampire.

She scratched her nails into the chair again, carving out a shape in the wood and flicking the filings away. It wasn't her intent to damage their furniture, but she didn't have Damon's throat to rip apart at her disposal, so she had to make do with what she had.

"I'm sick of waiting." She grumbled and turned her eyes to Stefan who had remained silent. The front door burst open and the duo inclined their heads to a whistling Damon as he walked into the foyer. He stopped his carrying on at the overwhelming silence in the room.

"Well, I knew you were kinky, but I didn't think you were that kinky." He grinned from ear to ear. "Fine, you can have a threesome with Stefan and me as long as I'm on top."

"She has Elena." Stefan answered gravely and it surprised Arianna that Damon didn't tense at the mention of the doppelgangers name.

"I'm only guessing that this is because you found out about grandma Original's witchy juju." Damon looked to Arianna and she was far from amused.

"Let me make this really simple for you two idiots because you're ability to mess up master plans is profound." Arianna still remained perched in her chair. "My grandmother plans to perform a ritual that will kill all of the Originals. Stop her and I let Elena go. If you don't, I'm having doppelganger for dinner."

"You wouldn't kill Elena." Stefan shook his head. "If you kill her, than Klaus can't make anymore hybrids."

"I couldn't care at this point about my father's delusional need to create a hybrid army. I will kill her if you mess this up and don't think I won't." She threatened darkly.

"Let's not make this more dramatic then it has to be." Damon took a couple steps toward her. "Why can't you stop Esther?"

"If we come within miles of my grandmother, she'll know that we've come to stop her." She spoke. "That's why; it's up to you two."

Damon gritted his teeth back and forth roughly, "What do we have to do?" He asked begrudgingly.

"No, Damon! We're this close to killing Klaus and I -" Arianna flew at Stefan, pinning him down to the couch.

"Right now, I want you to sit down and shut up." She compelled and Stefan could do nothing but comply. "Now that's better." She smiled down at the mute vampire. "By 9:07, the moon will be full and my grandmother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. You have until then, so I suggest you two idiots start cracking."

"That's not nice." Damon tisked.

"No, being lied to by someone who claims to care about you isn't nice." Arianna seethed.

"Arianna,"

"Damon, right now I want nothing to do with you, but here I am trying to save my family." She eyed him and her heart stung that she was willing to give Damon a chance. Arianna turned to leave, but remembered that had compelled Stefan, so she flashed before him and held him up by his collar. "You can talk now, but if you so much as cross me again, I will rip Elena's pretty little throat out." She growled menacingly and threw Stefan down on the couch before vanishing from the house.

* * *

><p>"Thira!" Klaus called as he dodged a car while running after his wife. She turned over her shoulder and wiped her tears seeing that he was approaching her.<p>

"I am sorry. I've ruined everything." She shook her head sadly.

"Tell me what happened with Mikael." He growled. His inner wolf was pacing, ready to snap and preparing for what Mikael did to his beloved wife. Thira shook her head, her bottom lip quivering as new tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. Klaus firmly took her by the shoulders, "Did he raise his hands to you, Thira?"

Her watery eyes met his and Klaus saw the answer he was afraid of. He cupped her cheek, his fingers gently brushing over the skin and she winced as if the hit still stung from a thousand years ago. "I hated him for what he did to your family." She whimpered and buried her face in Klaus's chest, crying freely now. His arms enveloped her shaking form, gently stroking her hair and cooing to her. He wished he was able to do more torture to Mikael before he killed him, but the damage was already done. That monster had raised his hands to Thira and he never knew.

A sudden sharp pain in his heart made his body lock up. He pulled away to see Thira clutching a white oak dagger in her small hands and pressing it into his chest. The white oak dagger would have close to no effect on him, but it still stung as he body was rejecting the ask that covered the tip. She let out a sob as if finally realizing what she had done and jumped back from Klaus. "No…what have I done?"

Klaus reached his hand up the grasp the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out of his skin. The hole closed up and he threw the weapon to the ground angrily. He closed in on Thira and she stumbled backwards, falling onto a park bench. Her wild eyes looked around for a means of escape, but Klaus had trapped her. "What did you do?" He roared at her and she sobbed pitifully.

"She told me to do it. She told me it would take the evil away." She stammered, now completely afraid of him. Klaus's teeth clenched, trying to keep his temper in check and realized that this must have been a plan set up by his mother. Thira was just a chess piece in Esther's game. The hybrid looked back at the Grill, if Thira was meant to distract him, and then Kol was left in the Grill alone.

"Kol," He murmured under his breath and sped to the Grill.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric dragged Kol's dead body into the back alley of the Grill but they didn't have time to celebrate from long since Klaus blurred through the darkness. He yanked the dagger from Kol's body and shoved Alaric into the wall. Stefan then jumped at Klaus, but the hybrid quickly knocked the vampire out, throwing him against the wall as well.<p>

"I should have killed you months ago!" Klaus sneered as he sauntered towards Damon.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." Damon shrugged.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus leered.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." He chortled and the back door to the Grill was thrown open. Moving with his vampire speed, Damon gripped Thira and held her against him.

"Let her go, mate." The hybrid kept his composure, but he had to keep himself on high alert knowing that Damon would do something stupid. "She has nothing to do with this."

"How about we make her a part of this?" Damon raised a challenging eyebrow. "How would you like your wifey to be a vampire?" He bit his wrist and pressed it against Thira's mouth. She squirmed against him, but his hold on her was much too strong. Klaus was trying everything in his power to keep his rage in check, but his control was slipping fast. "No? Then give us back Elena." Damon removed his wrist and Thira gagged at the metallic taste of his blood.

Damon was suddenly thrown off Thira and facing a hissing and livid Arianna. Her eyes shined amber beneath the dim street lights and her fangs seemed all the more threatening. Klaus managed to get Thira in his arms and was now hiding from her horrifying daughter. "I should kill you now!" She was beyond angry. She was hurt and raged that Damon would dare use her mother as bait.

"Arianna…" Thira gasped at her daughter's appearance. The hybrid lunged for him, but Elijah pulled her back into the alley.

"Enough!" The Original scolded both parties. "Leave him be, Arianna. We need them."

"What did Esther do, Elijah?" Arianna asked, slightly calmer and looking much more human.

Elijah ignored his niece and walked to Damon, producing a cell phone from his suit pocket. "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

"You told us we had until after nine." Damon looked at the clock tower.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah smirked.

"I'll find them." He nodded and grabbed a recuperating Stefan off the floor. The two vampires blurred out of the alley with Alaric in tow.

It was the quiet whimpering of her mother that made her turn slightly. Arianna made sure that she no longer looked like her hybrid form as she approached Thira who was fighting Klaus's grip. "Mom…"

"No! She told me you were one of them and I didn't believe her!" Thira sobbed as she hit Klaus in an effort to get his hands off her. She hadn't believed Esther when she told her that her husband and daughter were monsters, but now she was staring it in the face.

"Mom, he was going to hurt you." Arianna fought.

"You're all monsters! Every single one of you!" She pointed a finger at each face in the alley with her.

"Get her home, Niklaus." Elijah said under his breath. His brother nodded quietly and tried to take Thira by the arm, but she jumped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and Klaus grew tired of this whole ordeal. Grunting, he hoisted her up over his shoulder and sped back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Put me down! Let me go, Klaus!" Thira beat on Klaus's back as he carried her through the mansion. Her blows weren't hurting him, neither were her screams, but the way she looked at him and Arianna was enough to make his heart break. She continued to yell and kick at him even when he kicked open his bedroom door and tossed her down on the bed. Thira bounced from the impact and scrambled off the plush surface, looking for a weapon to defend herself with. She gripped a fire poker from the fireplace in the far corner of the room and armed herself with it, as if challenging Klaus to come at her.<p>

He walked towards her, hands help up to show that he didn't mean her any harm. Everything about his demeanor was nonthreatening, but she only gripped the poker harder, her little knuckles turning white. "Thira, love. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Stay back!" She jabbed the poker at him, but he dodged out of the way. The fear in her eyes was wild and screaming out for him to stay back, but she held a strength that was unimaginable for a human who was facing a thousand year old hybrid. There was only one time he'd ever seen her like this was the night of the full moon when the wolves ran rampant over the land.

_Everyone had been ordered to flee to the caves beneath the village in preparation for the wolves that would prowl through the night. The following morning, the town would return home as if nothing had happened. Thira was in the caves with her family when she noticed a sibling of hers was missing. Her family had been relatively new to the village and was getting used to hiding in the caves from the wolves. She pushed through the crowds of people, hoping that her sibling was just lost in the caves, but a sick feeling in her stomach made her believe that her little sister was out in the forest._

_Deciding to go against her family's will, she snuck out of the caves and searched for her sister. She strapped a quiver of arrows on her back and slung her bow on her shoulder just as an extra measure. In the distance, she could hear the werewolves howling at the moon and she knew that she had to make her search quick. The woods were shrouded in darkness and the bare trees snagged on the material of her dark blue dress._

"_Sefa! Sefa!" She called into the shadows but she received no answer except for the howling of the wolves. Thira wouldn't stop looking for her sister even if it killed her. In the midst of the night, she heard the cries of a young girl further in the woods. She picked up her pace into a sprint, dodging fallen trees and roots. Her bare feet ached and throbbed with each step, but she had to keep going. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest and she pushed herself even harder against the cold ground. The wails of her sister got louder, she was so close._

_Reaching a small clearing, she saw her little sister crying and screaming on the ground. Thira immediately ran to her, scooping her up and checking her for any injuries. She cooed softly to the little girl, trying to calm her cries, but they seemed to rile up again at the sight of something over her older sister's shoulder. A loud growling noise made Thira turn slowly just as a huge wolf stepped into the clearing. Thira held her baby sister close to her body in an effort to shield her from the amber eyes of the werewolf._

"_Stay back!" She yelled and the wolf just stalked around the sisters. Her body turned and her eyes remained trained on the wolf with each movement it made. Becoming impatient, the beast scratched its paws against the forest floor, its claws ripping up the earth. It reared its massive head back and charged for Thira but suddenly stopped and yelped. Thira looked over the wolf to see Niklaus throwing rocks at its back. She knew Niklaus from the village, her siblings would play with his and she ran into his sister Rebekah a couple of times. The wolf was now completely distracted from Thira and was moving towards Niklaus, even angrier than before. Taking her chance, Thira ran back through the woods, hugging her little sister close to her._

Thira stumbled back as the memory of him nearly knocked her off her feet. The fire poker fell to the floor with a clang and her eyes ran over Klaus's form. She remembered him now as clear as day. She remembered those beautiful blue eyes, his dimples when he smiled, and his strong physique from sword fighting with his brothers.

"You. I remember you." She whispered. "In the woods with the wolves."

_Klaus's face was pushed into the forest floor as the wolf shook him off. He was losing an impossible battle. His body was marred with scratches and his tunic was torn from the sharp claws slashing him. Bright red blood stained his skin and dirt clung to his hair. The werewolf paced in front of Klaus, licking its lips and exposing its sharp teeth to him. Klaus had run out of rocks and was now weaponless against the large beast. He knew that he wasn't making it back to his family alive or in one piece. He was at least happy that Thira was able to get away. He admired her loyalty to her family and he had taken a liking to her when he saw her walking through the village with Rebekah._

_A whooshing sound cut through the air and a long arrow was embedded in the wolf's shoulder blade. The beast whined and kicked around, but the arrow was firmly lodged under its skin. It fell to the ground, groaning in pain and Niklaus saw a figure standing off in the distance. It was Thira and she lowered her bow, running into the clearing._

"_Are you alright?" She asked worriedly seeing that he was bleeding._

"_You came back for me?" He stared back at her._

"_Yes. You saved me, so I had to return the favor." Thira nodded and whirled around as the werewolf stood once again. She yanked an arrow from the quiver on her back and loaded it onto the shelf of the bow. The wolf roared, rearing on its back paws and Thira promptly released the arrow, sending it into his chest. _

"You saved me." She spoke. Thira was much calmer now; she didn't feel threatened by him anymore.

"On the contrary, love. You saved me." Klaus chuckled and stepped towards her, this time, she didn't move away.

"Esther and Finn. They told me to stab you. They said that it would undo all of the evil." Thira looked down at her hands, ashamed that she had done that.

Klaus took her hands in his, lowering them. "We will talk more when I get back, but you have to stay here." Thira didn't say a word; all she did was nod and sit back on the bed.

* * *

><p>"They're coming, mother!" Finn announced as he heard the footsteps of his family approaching.<p>

Esther hurriedly shushed Bonnie and her mother, Abby, into the old witch house where they would be hidden. Kol, Elijah, Klaus, and Arianna sauntered up to the pentagram of fire. "My sons and Arianna, come forward."

"Stay beside me, mother." The Original moved closer to his mother.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther smiled wickedly as Kol tried to walk through the fire, but was stopped when the flames roared.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol spat.

"Be quiet, Kol." Esther reprimanded. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own family will be an atrocity." Elijah spoke.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." The witch shook her head.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Klaus growled.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. And Arianna, you are just as bloodthirsty as your father. You're all a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your lives, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." Esther looked over her children and her granddaughter, feeling no remorse for holding their lives in her hands.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a grandmother." Arianna hissed.

"You are not the ideal granddaughter either, Arianna." The witch noted and Arianna felt her heart clench.

"You treated me like one of your own. You loved me like one of your own children, you witch!" The brunette ran for the fire but Kol pulled her back. How could someone who was such an important part of her life reveal that it was all a lie?

Esther continued her chanting while Finn kept a close eye on his siblings and niece. Arianna paced just at the edge of the flames, the heat burning her cheeks. She wanted to ring her grandmothers' neck for lying to her about everything. Every smile, every act of kindness, every inch of false hope, it was all a lie. She felt like a fool, betrayed by her own grandmother. The Original witch murmured the ancient spells until she felt a shortage of power rock her body. Her eyes opened and she frowned at the sudden break in the connection to Bonnie and Abby.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She begged, but Finn quickly blurred them from the clearing. The torches extinguished, leaving Kol, Arianna, Elijah and Klaus waiting in complete and utter shock. Esther's spell was still in place and now she and Finn had disappeared, putting the Originals in an even more danger than before.

* * *

><p>Klaus must have paced outside his bedroom door a thousand times. He now had to confront Thira and tell her the real truth about his mother and what they really were. A family of monsters. He stopped his pacing for a couple of moments before taking up the courage to push the door open. Thira was sitting in the middle of his bed, waiting patiently with a book in her hands. Her head lifted at the sound of the door opening and she closed the book, placing it down next to her.<p>

"You're back." She smiled and crossed her legs underneath her. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, not meeting her eyes and visibly frowned. "I'm sorry I stabbed you."

"It's alright, love." Klaus chuckled and pulled at the hole in his shirt from where the daggered pierced him. "It didn't hurt too much."

"What happened with Esther?" Thira asked.

"Mother dearest plans to kill us all." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"She told me that you and Elijah and all of her children were monsters. I didn't believe her, but she showed me memories of the people you've killed. I was so scared. I wanted to stop it all." Her fingers pulled at the comforter on the bed. "She told me I could," Thira then took the white oak dagger from the bedside table and placed it in between where she and her husband were sitting. She had managed to grab it and take it with her but she was now repulsed by it. "All I had to do was stab you."

Klaus picked up the dagger and twirled it around in his hands, almost amused at the weapon. "Esther didn't do her research. This kind of blade cannot kill a hybrid."

"You are all linked?" She cocked her head to right. "Even Arianna?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "Our little girl."

"She's not so little anymore, Klaus." Thira giggled. "No matter how many people she killed, she is still my daughter."

"I'm sorry you had to see us like that…" Klaus said quietly, ashamed of releasing his temper on her. Thira crawled towards him and lifted her hand to tilt his chin up so their eyes met. She stared deeply into the eyes that held so much anger and hate earlier this evening and she could see that it was gone.

"You are still you." She cupped his cheeks and examined his facial features. Underneath his hybrid side, he was still the same Klaus. Very carefully, Thira brushed her lips against his, testing herself and Klaus's control. The hybrid tensed; at first he was very unfamiliar with the feeling of Thira's lips. He hadn't felt them in so long that her touch seemed almost foreign. Thira pulled back slightly and smiled sweetly. "Klaus, you are my husband. I will not abandon you."

Klaus relished in the gentle caress her voice held. He believed every word of her confession. Even when his siblings would leave him, she would remain by his side.

Always and forever.

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asked as she walked into the living room. Her super sensitive hearing could pick up Arianna whimpering on the couch, clutching a mug of blood. "What's the long face for?"<p>

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah said sadly.

"Where's mother?"

"You have no mother and I have no grandmother." Arianna's voice was dark and threatening. "Only Esther."

"And she was right." The Original nodded.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah questioned.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." Elijah words cut through his soul like a white oak dagger.

"Elena is hardly innocent." The blonde growled.

"I used yours and Arianna's hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you both like I would a sword. My sister and my niece."

"We deserve to live, Elijah! Everything you do is to protect this family!" Arianna abruptly stood from the couch and stalked to her uncle. "We are better than Elena and her band of idiots!"

"Are we?" Elijah asked aloud to both his sister and niece. "Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." Rebekah and Arianna were both painfully silent as his words sank in. Perhaps Esther wasn't the one to completely blame.

"Where will you go?" The brunette let a few tears slip at the thought of her uncle skipping town.

"I'm not sure yet." He shook his head and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "But I will never be too far away where you cannot reach me."

Arianna enveloped him in a tight hug, crying into his chest now. "You're my favorite uncle, you know that?"

Elijah chuckled, petting her hair and kissed her temple. "I'm sure Kol won't be too happy to hear that news."

"I will miss you." She kissed his cheek and he bid Rebekah farewell before leaving the Mikaelson manor behind.

* * *

><p>All of the remaining Mikaelsons had gone to bed, save for Arianna and her father were sitting in front of the fireplace. Klaus was drawing in his sketchpad while his daughter was toying with her cell phone. She had received many messages from Damon, but she sent no replies. For tonight, she just wanted to be alone.<p>

"Your fingers will fall off if you keep texting." Her father chided.

Arianna rolled her eyes but continued to scroll through her phone. "Where's mom?"

"She's sleeping upstairs." He smudged the hard lines on his drawing. "She's had a long night."

"She remembers everything?" She asked and Klaus nodded. "She must be disappointed. Having a monster for a daughter."

Klaus stopped his drawing and clutched the pencil in his hand. "She is not disappointed in you, Arianna. She is proud to call you her daughter."

"But she knows what we are! How can she be okay with that?"

"She wants to be. She is trying everything she can to understand everything." Klaus spoke. "You're still her daughter, Arianna."

"Yeah," She scoffed. "Mom's so lucky to have a monster for a daughter." She shook her head and proceeded to go through her photos on her phone. She scrolled through the numerous pictures until resting on the picture taken of her and her mom when they had spoken with one another. Arianna smiled at the happy faces on the screen. All she ever wanted was a mother's love since she was deprived that as a child. Esther was like a second mother, but this bond was broken now because of her need to eliminate her own family. Right now, all Arianna had was her mother, father, aunt Rebekah and her uncle's. The hybrid took another moment to cherish the photograph before swiping her finger across the screen to the next one. Arianna growled low in her throat as Elena Gilbert's face popped up on the screen. She meant to send this photo to Stefan but never got the chance. Elena's eyes held a look of fear as she stood in the dark caverns. Arianna hated Elena, she hated the fact that one insignificant human girl had managed to cause such an uproar. Her finger hovered over the garbage can icon on the screen, ready to tap it until her eyes caught something in the back of the picture. The wall in the background of the photo was decorated with carvings done by her people all those years ago, but a particular drawing made her stomach drop.

"Dad…"

"What is it, Arianna?"

"You need to see this." She sat next to him and zoomed in on the picture. "A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree."

"And? We burned that tree to the ground, don't you remember?" Klaus took the phone in his hands.

"Look at the carvings on the wall that come before that. That's the native calendar." She pointed.

Klaus's eyes ran over the markings in the photograph and soon felt himself become sick. "This can't be right."

"A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling left behind, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, dad."

"It's only just begun." Klaus growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. 1912 part 1

**Sweet About Me**

**Chapter 19: 1912 part 1**

**Beta:**** PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD'S, only Arianna, Thira and my story.**

**AN: So so sorry for the long wait! My muse has been running away from me lately :(**

****If you reviewed the last chapter - take a look at the bottom because I've replied to them :)****

* * *

><p>"Thank you for meeting with us, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community." Rebekah stated with a charming smile. Ever since Arianna's chilling discover about the new White Oak tree, the remaining Mikaelsons were in a panic. They need to find that tree and burn it to the ground before the Salvatore's could use it against them.<p>

"A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records. Back before any of them had actual jobs," Carol explained as she sipped her coffee.

"We've been to the Founder's archive, but we can't seem to find any record of the tree we're looking for." Arianna spoke.

Carol gave a little shrug. "It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s." The female hybrid's head turned as she heard the Salvatore's entering the Grill. They walked straight to the bar and Damon made sure to slowly saunter past Arianna and smirked at her. She gritted her teeth and scowled back at him but that only made his smirk wider.

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores." The Mayor told them before politely dismissing herself since she had other pressing matters to attend to.

"We need those milling records," the blonde told her niece.

"I know we do. If those idiots get a hold of that tree, we're screwed." Arianna ran a hand through her hair.

"I wish Nik was here to help us." Rebekah sighed and Arianna nodded her head. "Where is Niklaus anyways?" Rebekah asked.

"Dad is teaching mom how to defend herself against vampires." Arianna replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"A lot of good that will do." The blonde scoffed.

"Well, after Damon threatened to turn my mom into a vampire, dad thought it would be best to have her be able to defend herself." She explained.

* * *

><p>"I'm supposed to stab a vampire with this?" Thira raised an eyebrow at her husband.<p>

"It's very simple, really." Klaus told her. "Okay, now, pop quiz. What is the name of the herb that is harmful to vampires?"

"Vervain." She answered.

"Good." Klaus praised and she smiled. "Werewolves?"

"Wolfsbane."

"And how can you kill a vampire?" He quizzed.

"Stake through the heart, rip out their heart, or decapitate them." She rattled off and fiddled with the stake in her hands nervously. "I just don't know if I could ever kill someone."

Klaus frowned and stepped closer to her, placing his hands over hers. "You'll have to, darling. If your life is ever in danger you have to fight and fight hard."

"I know." Thira nodded. "Unless..."

"Unless, what?" He questioned and Thira remained silent. "Don't make me compel it out of you."

"Nice try, but I'm wearing vervain." She showed him her new bracelet and he chuckled. "But, you could always-"

"No." His stern voice cut her off and she was left stunned.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Thira fought with him.

"Oh, I knew. I could tell by the look on your face and, no, I'm not turning you." He ordered.

"But, I'd be stronger and faster. You wouldn't have to worry about me as much." She reasoned.

"I'd be worrying about you regardless." He told her. "Who put this idea in your head?"

"Well, Kol-"

"I'll hunt him down." Klaus growled.

"No, you won't!" She stamped her feet impatiently. "He was just trying to help!"

"And did he tell you the downsides to turning?" Thira shook her head. "The bloodlust is very difficult to control, Thira. I don't want you feeling guilty after you've made your first human kill." He cupped her cheeks gently. "Please, I want you to live for a little while. No more talk of turning, do you understand?"

"Okay." Thira sighed and nodded slowly, looking down at the stake in her hands. "Can we practice some more?"

"Of course." He smirked before suddenly blurring behind her and holding her in a chokehold. "Let's see you get out of this one, love."

In one quick motion, Thira stabbed the stake into Klaus stomach and he groaned out, his grip on her loosening and she got free. Klaus yanked the stake out of himself and tossed it to the floor. "I think you're losing you touch." She giggled and Klaus suddenly rushed at her, pinning her to a tree.

"What was that, darling?" He teased and held her tightly. "Looks like I've caught you."

"And what do you plan on doing with me?" She purred and eyed him.

"I plan on ravishing you like a husband would do to his wife." Klaus replied with a sly smirk.

"We'll have time for that later." Thira giggled as she squirmed her way out of Klaus's grip. She wandered back to the bag filled with various vampire hunting paraphernalia and fished out a bow and a quiver of arrows. Gripping the wood of the bow and testing the feathers on the back of the arrows made a sense of familiarity come back to her.

Thira drew up the bow and placed the arrow on the shelf. She tucked the back piece of the arrow which was split to accommodate the bow string into place with a small click. Her eyes flicked to meet her target, an upturned piece of bark on a tree about fifty feet away. She wasn't a vampire, but she had incredible eyesight. The woman spread her feet shoulder length apart and raised the bow. Her fingers gripped the back of the arrow, being mindful of the feathers and drew it back. The old bow creaked to life and the wood bent flexibly. Thira's eyes locked onto her target, her body didn't falter one bit and for a moment the woods were completely silent. Klaus just watched her take her aim before releasing the arrow. It was like he saw it happen in slow motion. Fingers released the nock and the arrow propelled itself forward. It flew through the air, completely straight and before he knew it, it was embedded in the trunk of the tree. The arrow head pierced the target perfectly and Thira gave Klaus a triumphant smile over her shoulder. It didn't last very long since she erupted in a fit of giggles seeing the look of surprise on his face.

Klaus shook it off once he realized that she was giggling at him and knew he must have looked like a bloody fool staring at her with his mouth open. He strode forward, took an arrow from the quiver, and outstretched his hand for the bow. Thira's coy smile pulled at her lips and she placed the bow in his hand. The hybrid followed the same steps she did as he prepared to shoot and yanked the arrow back as he took his shot. His wife sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"May I?" She asked him and he lowered the bow. Klaus had never been skilled with a bow; he much preferred to fight with a blade. Thira positioned him to stand the way she did before. "Now, raise the bow." She instructed and he did so. "Pull the arrow back so the tips of your fingers brush your chin." With ease, the bow string was pulled back. "Good. Relax your shoulders and chest." Gentle hands pressed on his tense shoulders and they immediately relaxed. She walked around to his front and lightly nudged his hard chest. A quirk of a smile could be seen at the corner of his mouth and Thira was thankful that she was able to catch it for just a fleeting moment. She returned to her place behind him, her lips at his ear. "Find your target," Each word was soft, yet firm at the same time.

"Aim." Klaus was ready shoot, but he waited on her command. "Release."

The arrow shot through the air so quickly that Thira hadn't realized he let go until she heard the clunk and cracking of the bark of the tree he just hit. Klaus' arrow rested beside Thira's and he smirked that he hit his exact target.

"Could be better." His wife's teasing words made him growl low in his chest and she blushed at that.

"Arianna certainly takes after you when it takes to archery. She asked Elijah to teach her to shoot when she was young." He told her handed her back the bow.

"And did he?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he did. Anything for his favorite niece." Klaus chuckled.

"Elijah's a good man. Arianna loves him like a second father." Thira smiled and placed the bow beside the quiver. "Kol, on the other hand, just annoys her." Klaus had to agree with that. Kol was always getting in trouble for nagging or bothering someone. "What other lessons do we have today?"

"I think we're finished for today, darling. You did very well." Klaus began to pack up but Thira hadn't moved. Instead, she stared off into the woods seemingly in deep thought.

"What is it like?" Her question caught him completely off guard and he almost didn't know how to answer her. "To be a hybrid."

Klaus stood tall and gently took Thira by her shoulders, fingers squeezing a little as he struggled to find the right words. "It's everything you want and everything you don't. It's a blessing and a curse." She waited for him to continue as she stared up at him. "You can have anything and everything you've ever dreamed of. The world is yours." A small smile graced her lips as she listened but it quickly faded when she saw his expression change from one of excitement to sorrow. "But the worst thing is the loneliness. The always present notion that you will outlive others."

Thira's heart dropped and she looked to her feet which were shuffling the dead leaves around on the forest floor. "Kol didn't explain it like that."

"You and my brother have been talking quite a lot, haven't you?" The hybrid asked.

The woman shrugged sheepishly. "I hope you're not angry with me."

"No, my darling. I just worry about Kol and his lack of impulse control." He spoke and kissed her forehead. "Come, let's head home."

* * *

><p>Arianna huffed as she sauntered up to the bar. She purred her drink order to the bartender who had trouble putting his tongue back in his mouth and she waited patiently for her drink.<p>

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Damon's cocky remark made her growl internally.

"Get lost, Damon." She brushed him off and compelled the bartender to give her a drink for free. She took it with a smile and went on her way.

"Oh, come on. It was too good for you to be this hostile." Damon smirked and followed her.

"Looks like a girl can't even enjoy a drink alone in this town." The female hybrid sighed.

"You know you don't have to play hard to get, Arianna. If you want more sex, just ask for it." He quipped. Arianna turned herself to face Damon and pressed her body up against his. A cheeky smile graced her lips as she eyed him up and down.

"You couldn't handle me, Salvatore." She whispered hotly in his ear.

Damon's crystal blue eyes twinkled and he clicked his teeth at her. "You think you're hot shit, don't you?"

"That's because I am and you know it." She grinned.

"I certainly do." The raven haired vampire wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You're still mad at me for trying to turn your mommy?"

Arianna gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You're lucky I didn't rip you limb from limb."

"And scare your mom?" Damon scoffed. "Blasphemy."

"She knows what I am, Damon. And she knows how much of an asswipe you are." She told him heatedly.

The vampire gently took the back of her arm in his grip. "Look, I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, go tell your empty apology to someone else." She yanked her arm back, holding in the urge to sock him right in the mouth. "Are you going to tell me that it was all for precious little Elena?" Damon swallowed his reply quite thickly and the female hybrid scoffed. "That's what I thought."

"Can I at least buy you a drink and try to apologize to you?" He asked hopefully and Arianna eyed him with poisonous eyes.

"No." Her answer was unwavering and certain, making the vampire's face fall. "You do know that it will always be Stefan, right? No matter how many times you're there to save Elena from danger, she'll always go running into Stefan's arms. You will always be her second choice." The vampire's eyes went hard, his jaw tensed dramatically and Arianna tilted her head to the left slightly. "Afraid I'm right?" She asked him and Damon didn't answer. He remained stoic and stone faced, but he was crumbling inside. With Elena and Katherine he had fallen in second place to Stefan and no matter how many times it was brought up, it still hurt him.

"When you're ready to give your heart to someone who cares, let me know." She turned on her heel and sauntered from the Grill, leaving Damon standing there with his pride on the floor.

* * *

><p>Thira tiptoed out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body and one in her hair. Caroline had showed her how to tie her hair in a turban to make sure all of the water would get soaked up by the towel. She dried herself off and slipped on a bra and panty set. They were black and were accented with pink lace. Thira blushed beat red as she examined her body in the mirror. She wasn't used to wearing lacy, frilly lingerie but Arianna had assured her that women in this century wore those kinds of things under their clothes. Her skin was pale and flawless and her body was a little thicker now that she was alive. The food of this century was so delicious and Thira could keep herself from trying everything. The woman flipped her still long waves over her shoulder before throwing on a shirt and a pair of pants just to knock around in and jumped on the large king-sized bed. She plucked her iPad from the bedside table and played around on it. Technology of this age was wonderful and Thira was fascinated by it. She loved playing angry birds or just searching things about the world around her.<p>

Klaus lightly pushed the door open and Thira smiled up at him. Her legs were propped up in the air as she laid on her stomach and continued to tap away on the tablet. He moved to sit beside her and peered over her shoulder.

"Rapunzel?" He quirked an eyebrow. "I think you're a little too old for fairytales, love."

"No, before I cut my hair, Elena said something about Rapunzel." Thira told him and tapped a photo. "Look! Her hair is much longer than mine." She showed him the picture excitedly.

Klaus nodded. "That's why they call it a fairytale."

"I like my hair now though." She smiled and tousled the damp waves. "Caroline added...oh, what were they called? Layers?" She tapped her finger against her chin in thought.

Klaus looked equally as clueless and just shrugged. "You're talking to the wrong person about hair."

"I remember when you had long hair." She beamed and reached her hands up to comb through his much shorter hair. "I like it like this." He sat beside her and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her short nails lightly scraping against his scalp.

"You and Rebekah always thought it was funny to braid it when I was sleeping." He mumbled.

Thira giggled, leaning closer to him. "Well, we can't do that anymore." Her eyes looked over his calm feature before wandering a hand down to his lips. She hesitantly poked a finger in his mouth and lifted up his lip.

"What are you doing, darling?" Klaus partially backed away.

"Looking for your fangs," she replied simply.

"They only come out when I want them too." He told her and she pouted.

"What about being a wolf? You really can do it whenever you'd like?" His wife raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a smirk back before crawling off the bed. He allowed himself to transform, his bones snapping and realigning themselves. Dark fur covered his body and his clothes snapped right off him. The wolf padded back and forth while Thira remained in complete awe. Klaus jumped up on the bed and she reached out a hand to touch him. His fur was unbelievably soft and she pressed her face into it, nuzzling the warm blanket of fur. Klaus made a noise of approval and his wife mumbled something about him being more like a puppy rather than a big, bad wolf. The creature growled and pinned her to the mattress, but still, Thira was not fazed by his display of dominance. Klaus bared her sharp teeth and his nose nudged her head to the side. With her neck exposed, he ran his wet tongue over the skin and she shivered visibly. He took in her sweet scent; her raspberry shampoo and body wash made his head spin. Thira's eyes remained closed, enjoying the wolf's sweet torture, until she felt warm bare skin pressing against her. She peered up at Klaus to see that he was human again and completely naked. She blushed and squirmed a little beneath him.

"Something the matter?" Klaus's cheeky smile made her blush even more.

"You're...naked."

"And you're not." He tsked and gently kissed her shoulder which was barely covered by the strap of her tank top. His lips moved up to her neck until he reached the spot where Kol had bitten her. It was still sensitive, perhaps because every time she felt a touch there, she'd relive the pain, and whimpered quietly. Klaus immediately pulled back and ran his fingers over the healed skin.

"I should kill him." He growled.

"It was an accident." She told him, her breathing still shallow from feeling his body against hers. "Does it always hurt when vampires bite?"

Klaus sat up now and so did Thira. Her eyes travelled down his body until reaching his desire which was erect and she blushed even more. "It only hurts if a vampire is rough."

"So, if you were to bite me...it wouldn't hurt?" She asked him.

"Only for a moment." Klaus spoke.

"I want you to bite me." Her words were clear as day and her husband stared back at her. "Every time I look at my neck, I'm reminded of the pain. I don't want to remember it." She moved her hair off her shoulder, exposing her neck and Klaus's mouth watered. She scooted closer to him and cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips to her throat and Klaus held her around her waist. He smirked against her skin as he always pegged Thira for the type of woman who went after what she wanted. He let his face transform and his fangs eagerly pressed on the spot where he wanted to feed. Klaus felt her tense up, waiting for the pain and he gently rubbed her sides.

"Relax, darling." He told her softly and she did partially. She trusted Klaus and she let her eyes close as he pulled her closer and nuzzled his lips in the crook of her neck. With a quick slice, his fangs were embedded in her skin and little dribbles of blood left the small puncture wounds. The movement was so quick that she didn't even realize it until she felt the slight stab of pain. He didn't lie to her, it did hurt, but once the pain was gone, her entire body started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Her body eased up and her arms wrapped around his head to grasp at his short hair. It had been so long since they were this close. She ached for her husband and he ached for her just the same. Klaus suckled her neck, the sweet taste of her blood only made him crave her more. He guided Thira down to rest her on the mattress as he continued to drink from her and pressed himself into her. Thira whimpered and sighed as her hips rose and fell, she was craving that extra friction. She never experienced such overwhelming pleasure in her life. With each pull Klaus took, the smallest whimper left her lips and she slowly felt herself growing dizzy. Klaus noticed this and pulled away immediately. Thira blinked dreamily up at him, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her smooth lips curled up into a smile and she giggled quietly.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked with a twinge of worry and she nodded.

"I'm fine." Thira cupped his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing back and forth. "Thank you for doing that for me."

The hybrid smiled now and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His fingers pressed into her thin top and he gently eased it up so he could caress her stomach. She shivered against him, her legs intertwining with his as she nibbled his bottom lip. Klaus growled into her mouth, his tongue snaking with hers just as...

"Mom, do you-Ah!" Arianna shrieked and covered her eyes. The couple in bed immediately covered themselves with the blankets and Thira buried her beat red face in Klaus's shoulder. "I'm scarred! I'm scarred for life!" Their daughter covered her eyes and turned away from them.

"Arianna," he growled and hugged the blankets around them.

"Don't blame me!" She whined, still covering her eyes. "I wanted to know if mom wanted to go shopping, but clearly you're both busy." The door shut behind her and the two were left in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Klaus, I'm so embarrassed." Thira covered her face.

"Well, she was never able to walk in on us when she was little, so I guess she's making up for it now." Klaus sighed and lay on his side next to her, the covers wrapping around his waist.

"I suppose," she rose from the bed and looked through her closet for clothing to wear. Klaus flashed from the bed, standing behind her in all his naked glory, so when she turned, she nearly bumped into him.

"And where are you going, darling?" His playful blue eyes twinkled.

"Shopping with Arianna," she told him simply.

"But, what about..."

She placed a slim finger over his lips, silencing his protests. "We'll have time for that later."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>

**ChristinaAguileraFan: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you for reviewing! Glad that you like this story!**

**Guest****: Thanks for reviewing!**

**IrisPetals2637: Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review!**

**DanaBlood: Thanks so much for reviewing! I wanted to have Thira be more understanding than Esther!**

**Candyluver2121: So glad that you love this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

** : Thank you :)**

**RockaRosalie: Thanks girl!**

**Thenchick: Thanks so much for reviewing!**


	20. Fully Alive

**Sweet About Me**

**Chapter 20: Fully Alive**

**Beta: PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. I only own my characters and plot.**

**PLEASE READ THE AN BELOW TO HELP CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION!**

****AN: *dodges objects being thrown at me* I am so so sorry for this late update! I have been struggling a lot with this story, but I think I've answered some of my own questions about this fic. What I've done is basically skip through seasons 3 and 4 of the show. The reason being that I did not want this fic to be too similar to "Does This Darkness Have A Name?" and I wanted something fresh and different for this fic. I will be having some flashbacks to major events in seasons 3 and 4 to explain some major aspects of the story, but I jumped right to "The Originals" episode in season 4. I might link this to a separate story because this new story would be a whole new beginning for Thira, Klaus, and Arianna as a family. Please review and I hope you all enjoy this!****

* * *

><p><em>"No...oh my God." She whimpered tearfully and looked down at her blood stained hands. "What have I done?" The body by her side was cold and dead, lying limply on the ground. She didn't know what had come over her. All she knew was that she got into a fight with someone and they were now dead. An innocent person was dead and their blood was on her hands, literally.<em>

_"Mom..." Arianna called warily and the woman's head whipped around to see her daughter running to her._

_"I...I don't know what happened." She cried loudly. "H-he attacked me and I was just trying to defend myself."_

_"It's okay, mom." The girl hugged her mother who was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Her voice shook._

_"Arianna, sweetheart. Clean up this mess and I'll meet you back home." Klaus was beside them both and his daughter nodded quickly. She dragged the body from the alley and Thira turned away so she couldn't see it._

_"Klaus, please! I was just trying to-"_

_"I know, love." He whispered softly. "Thira, you didn't do anything wrong."_

_"But I killed him! I killed him and I couldn't stop myself!" Thira screamed wildly and pounded her fists against the floor. Klaus caught a glimpse of something that made his breath catch and he took Thira's face in his hands. She fought him, but Klaus held her tight and stared into her eyes. They were turning amber as she got angrier._

_"No..." He hushed and Thira just stared back at him confusedly._

Thira sighed deeply as she turned over in her sleep for what must have been the millionth time that night. The red numbers on the clock perched on the bedside table read some God forsaken hour in the early morning and she growled at that. She hated the past restless nights that had robbed her of sleep. Her mind was constantly running on overdrive, refusing to take a break even for a moment. She felt Klaus's arm wrap around her waist from behind and he lightly kissed the back of her neck.

"Can't sleep?" He murmured tiredly into her hair.

"I miss her, Klaus," she whispered and she felt her husband tense.

"I miss her too, love." Klaus hugged her tightly to try to ease her aching heart, but it was no use. Thira sat up and scooted herself to lean against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping the blankets around her. The moon light skipped over the folds in the sheets as it cast a glow over the husband and wife.

"I'm worried about her." She nervously toyed with her bed sheets.

Klaus sat beside her and took her hands in his. "Arianna's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I know she can, but she's still our daughter." She squeezed his hands, lacing their fingers together. "I just...I think about her all time and wonder what we did wrong to make her leave."

"I'm sure it was more than just us. I blame Damon for a big part of it." Klaus growled low in his chest and Thira rolled her eyes.

"Damon is...Damon." She tsked. "Remember, he's the one who took me home after-"

"I know." He sharply cut her off and she frowned at that. Thira crawled to sit across from him and tucked her knees under her. Her hands reached out to cup his cheeks, the pads of her fingers caressing his stubbly skin. For a long while, his eyes didn't meet hers, he was clenching his teeth until his wife tilted his head up so she could see into his soul.

"I'm here now. I may be different, but I'm okay." She said firmly and kissed him soundly. He responded immediately, opening his lips and allowing her to sneak her tongue into his mouth. Klaus pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Thira nipped playfully at his bottom lip and passed her hands through his short hair. It was amazing that he had managed to quell her fears about their daughter, but a small part of her still feared for her little girl.

Klaus trailed his lips down over her neck, drawing patterns with his tongue over the bluish veins and Thira shivered in his hold. He played with the straps on her nightgown, teasing her by slowly sliding them down her shoulders. She let him take control for a while until she pinned him down to the mattress. He smirked up at her and she grinned, amber eyes shining and little pointy fangs could be seen peaking from behind her lips. She brushed the tip of her tongue over the sharp tips and Klaus let his own fangs lengthen.

So much had changed.

* * *

><p>Arianna Mikaelson was manning the bar and passing out drinks to customers as they ogled the man singing up on stage. Looking around, there were hardly any male clientele and the bar was crawling with hopeless human women as they vied for the attention of the man on stage. They cheered and whistled as he sang and Arianna rolled her amber eyes. As if they even had a chance with him. Marcel would only enjoy ripping their throats out and guzzling down their crimson blood before offering their mangled bodies to his band of vampire cronies. She'd only been in New Orleans for a few weeks, but she'd been able to get quite cozy with the king of the French Quarter. She enjoyed being away from Mystic Falls and everyone who lived there. It was like starting over again and this was especially true for Arianna since she used a fake last name. If anyone knew that she was a Mikaelson, they would have treated her differently. She remembered hiding out in New Orleans when Mikael was after them and no doubt that people would remember the terror they caused.<p>

Marcel's dark, flirty gaze met her own and he winked at her as the song ended. The female hybrid threw her own smirk at him, coyly sipping from her drink as she felt daggers on her back from the other women in the bar. Their jealous stares didn't bother her, if anything, she thrived on them. Arianna felt another presence enter the bar and she lifted her eyes to only have her heart stop at the man who sauntered into the bar.

It was her father.

She hadn't had any contact with him since she left Mystic Falls about a month ago. She hadn't spoken to anyone from back home; not even Damon, even though he called her multiple times. The female hybrid ducked behind a shelf of liquor, hiding herself from her father, but still continuing to spy on him. She wrinkled her nose seeing that her mother wasn't by her father's side. That certainly was unnatural; the two were always by each other's sides. Arianna saw her father making his way towards Marcel and she quickly darted out of the side entrance of the bar.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to wait, Jane-Anne?" Her sister, Sophie, asked impatiently as she paced back and forth.<p>

"Soon," Jane-Anne replied calmly.

"You know how dangerous this is. You're putting all of us in harm's way." She fought.

"No, this is dangerous for me. When this all goes down, it'll be me that they'll come to find." Her sister said.

"But-"

"I have to be certain, Soph, so I have to do the spell. I know that Marcel will catch me, but I can't let my fear of him stop me."

"We're already certain! I can feel it, so there is no need to do the spell." Sophie argued.

"Sophie, we did this job for a reason. We were able to snatch her right from under Klaus's nose. He'll come to New Orleans, if he isn't already here and bargain for her. That's how we get him to help us." Both sisters traded glances before Jane-Anne spoke up again. "We're not doing this if we're only going to go halfway. I need you to trust me on this."

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. Ever since Marcel had come to power, witches were controlled and persecuted for performing magic. What she, her sister, and some other witches were doing would be breaking the rigid rules that the vampire king had put in place, but she knew that rules had to be broken in order for things to change in New Orleans.

"Fine. I trust you," she said finally.

In another room, Thira was coming too when she heard footsteps coming towards her. All she remembered was walking to her car last night and being whacked in the back of the head. She awoke with a dark blindfold was tied tightly around her head and a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. She was also chained to a chair, heavy shackles were cuffed around her wrists and ankles. She followed the slow footfalls, trying to squint through the dark material over her eyes but she was completely blind. It was a man that was with her, she could smell him. Thira lifted her face, looking knowingly up at the man and she felt him untie the gag around her mouth.

"C'mon," he ordered gruffly. "Time to eat." Thira shook her head defiantly. "You aren't exactly in the place to negotiate. Eat. Now." She felt something being pressed up against her lips and she moved her head away. The man kept trying to force feed her, like he had done every day since they kidnapped her and he'd had enough of dealing with the difficult hostage. He gripped the woman's hair, holding her head still and shoved a piece of bread in her mouth, but Thira did him one better. Her teeth clamped down on his hand and he howled out. He slapped her across the face, the sound echoing off the drab walls. Thira growled but suddenly felt like her skull was being crushed. She whined and wriggled in her chair, screaming in agony as the warlock continued to give her aneurysm after aneurysm. She knew better than to piss off a warlock, but she was being kept a hostage for about three days and she sure as hell wouldn't allow them to take advantage of her.

"Stop that!" A shrill voice interjected and the man ended his torture. Thira slumped back against the chair, panting and she let a few small tears escape from underneath her blindfold.

"She wouldn't eat and she bit me, Jane-Anne!" The warlock growled. "I'm not going to let this little brat-"

"Just get out. If he finds out that you hurt her, then he'll be coming after you." The woman said and Thira's ears perked up at that. The two must have been talking about Klaus. Hopefully he was looking for her and hopefully he was close to finding her.

"Fine! You deal with her." He hissed and slammed the door shut as he left. The woman made her way to Thira and pulled the blindfold off her eyes.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you." Jane-Anne told her and worked to un-cuff her hands. Thira wrinkled her nose, why was this woman showing her any kind of sympathy? Once her hands were freed, she rubbed her wrists and hissed at the bruising that marred her skin. Her ankles were still chained and the dark haired woman offered Thira a bowl of soup and a roll of bread.

"I don't want it." Thira shook her head.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." The witch said. "C'mon, you have to eat something. There's no sense in starving two people."

Thira's eyes met the woman's and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hadn't told anyone, not even Klaus. She was waiting for the right time. "How did you know?"

"If you eat, maybe I'll tell you." The woman reasoned, offering the food to Thira once again. With shaky hands, she took it and lifted the spoon to her lips, slurping down the rich gumbo. It was delicious, the flavors burst all over her tongue and she found herself scarfing the bowl down. She tore the bread and used it to soak up the rest of the gumbo.

"It's good, isn't it?" Jane-Anne grinned as she watched the woman eat hungrily. "It's a family recipe."

"I guess I didn't realize how hungry I really was." Thira smiled innocently and placed a hand on her stomach. Even though this woman was showing her some kindness, she was still scared for her baby and she knew very well that her own life didn't matter now. The life of her unborn baby was much more important. "Why am I here?"

"You'll find out in time, Thira. We aren't going to hurt you or your baby. We just need Klaus's help." She explained calmly. Thira opened her mouth to speak, but a few heavy knocks stopped her. The witch frowned and cuffed Thira back up again. "I'm sorry."

"No," Thira whimpered and fought the witch, but the cuffs were snapped tightly on her wrists and the blindfold pulled over her eyes, plunging her into darkness once again.

* * *

><p>The hybrid returned back to her apartment above the French Quarter, making sure to lock her door behind her and she pressed herself against the wood. What the hell was her father doing here? He wasn't here to take her home, was he? No. She wouldn't go back home. No matter how he tried to get her to leave, she wouldn't. Arianna sighed, running her hands through her hair before bending down to pick up her mail. She thumbed through the meaningless bills; she didn't have to pay for anything while she was living there since Marcel was paying for everything.<p>

A large orange envelope caught her eye and she tore open the top. Nestled inside was her high school diploma and Arianna sighed at that. She hadn't been at school too much this past year and she was positive that she failed every subject, but she wanted to graduate just so she wouldn't have to come back. She wanted to move on with her life even though she knew that physically, she'd be eighteen years old forever. Knowing that she wouldn't even make it to graduation, she asked...well, compelled the secretaries fix up her grades and send out the diploma. She filed the piece of paper away and flopped down on her bed, sighing deeply and playing on her phone. A call came through and her heart leapt at the name. Damon was calling her. She placed the phone on the bed and let it ring away until it went over to voicemail, then she played it back.

_"You'd think your daddy dearest would have at least taught you to call someone back when they've left you a bajillion messages."_ Damon slurred and Arianna rolled her eyes. Leave it to Damon to drink himself to death during the day._"Normally, when a person leaves that many messages for someone, they care about them."_

Arianna clicked off the message, deleting it and throwing her phone aside. Damon didn't care about anyone, so why would he suddenly decide to care about her? Too much had happened between them for her to even think about him. She did miss Damon, more than she'd admit to anyone, but she needed to let go of all of her baggage and leave it behind.

* * *

><p>"We'll find her, Klaus." Marcel clapped him on his shoulder.<p>

"That witch was the only lead I had." The Original hybrid grumbled. "And you killed her." Klaus had come to New Orleans to ask for Marcel's help in looking for Thira. He knew from Katerina's letter that a witch named Jane-Anne was plotting to kill him, so it only made sense that the witch would kidnap Thira as a move against him.

"Listen, rules are rules around here. Whenever someone breaks my rules, they suffer the consequences." He explained calmly. Klaus wondered how his friend had managed to take control over the witches in New Orleans. They all lived in fear of the new king and Klaus now had a dead end thanks to Marcel slaughtering Jane-Anne in the middle of the street. Witches were forbidden from performing spells and if they were caught, they had to answer to Marcel.

Klaus remained quiet as he overlooked the dimly lit streets of the French Quarter. He remembered it being mud and swamps when he first encountered it, but now it was a marvel to be held. He thought about coming back a million times over his lifetime, but he never knew that his wife being kidnapped and the threat of witches would be the cause to send him packing. His grip on the railing tightened visibly, knuckles turning white and the iron crunching loudly in his fists. He swore he'd kill the person who took his world away from him with his bare hands. He had to find her before he went mad.

The Original hybrid felt Marcel's comforting hand on his shoulder once again along with some words of gratification that Thira would be found. Little did Marcel know that Thira was Klaus's wife. Klaus didn't dare utter a word about his wife and daughter. He needed to keep them both safe and did not want them put in danger because they were his family. Marcel only knew that Thira ran with a special wolf pack that he'd been hunting and that he was eager to turn her into a hybrid. The vampire king, not knowing any better, bought the entire thing and swore to have his cronies out looking for every possible lead.

"Marcel, you're neglecting your guests." A smooth, sultry voice made the vampire king turn and grin at the woman who had joined them. Klaus didn't need to see the woman to know who she was, but he whipped around to see his darling daughter being leered at by Marcel. "That's not very nice of you."

"Well, when you're in a dress like that, I want to be naughty." He smirked as his eyes trailed over every curve of her body. A sleek black dress wrapped around her form and Marcel's mouth was practically watering. Nearly two feet away, Klaus was holding himself back from wailing on his friend. Marcel was a good friend of his, but he was hitting on his daughter. Arianna looked the same, she actually looked happier and that made her father sigh with relief. He might not have said it as often as he should have, but he missed her dearly.

As Marcel's hand danced over her hip, Arianna playfully swatted it away. "Not in front of your friend."

Marcel grinned and turned to Klaus. "Where are my manners? Arianna, this is Klaus."

"I know who he is." Arianna spoke and now father and daughter were standing eye to eye. "He turned my pack about a year ago. In Portland."

A wry grin pulled at the corner of Klaus's lips. He taught his little girl well. "Ah, yes. Now I remember."

"Well, now that we're past the formalities," Marcel cleared his throat. "I have some guests to attend to."

"They've been waiting for you." Arianna smiled.

"Klaus, why don't you join us?" The vampire asked curiously, but the hybrid shook his head.

"Perhaps later, Marcel." He told him and Arianna frowned visibly. What had her dad so upset?

"There's no sense in wallowing about it. I told you that we'd find her. Just give us some time." Marcel pleaded.

"Find who?" Arianna chimed in.

"Klaus is missing a friend of his. She ran with a pack he's hunting. She goes by the name of Thira." He didn't realize it, but Arianna's entire expression changed at the mention of her mother's name. Her confidence withered and she was quickly growing panicky. Klaus stared back at her knowingly and she shook off the feeling if uneasiness that crept up on her.

"Well, I'm sure Marcel has already boasted to you that he got rid of all of the wolves in New Orleans." Arianna said. "But that doesn't stop new ones from coming through."

"I was told that she came here just recently, so it's very possible that she's hiding from me." He looked to Marcel.

"If she's here, Marcel will find her." She beamed at the vampire and scooted closer to him. "Won't you?"

Marcel smirked and toyed with a lock of her hair. "Of course I will. Me and this guy go back a long time and what's mine is his." Klaus smiled too in an effort to keep himself from biting Marcel's hand which was resting a little too comfortably around his daughter's waist. "Are you ready to party?"

Arianna bit her bottom lip coyly. "Of course."

"If you wouldn't mind it, Marcel." Klaus stopped the two from leaving him. "I would like to have a word with your hybrid friend. She might know more about Thira's whereabouts."

"I'm sure that I could be of some help." She nodded.

"Fine with me." Marcel didn't miss a beat. "Like I said, what's mine is yours." The vampire lightly tapped Arianna's behind before vanishing off into the night.

Once his friend was gone, Klaus's pleasant demeanor disappeared. "What are you doing with him?!"

"Nothing I'm telling you about." She snapped.

"Don't you dare smart mouth me." He warned darkly. "A month on your own and you're ready to rule the world."

"I'm doing better here than I was in Mystic Falls." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here and why are you looking for mom?"

"I heard word of a witch that wanted to kill me. Would you believe it that she kidnapped your mother too?"

Arianna's body tensed as she stared disbelievingly back at her father. "She what?!"

"Thira's been missing since last night." Klaus told her softly. "And now the only lead I had to finding your mother is now a dead one."

"There are other Deveraux witches in New Orleans. I can find them." She promised.

"There is no need for that." Their heads turned to see Elijah poised in the doorway.

"Uncle Elijah? What are you doing here?" Arianna mused.

"Tell me, brother, is there something you know that we don't?" Klaus asked bluntly. "Where is Thira?"

"I suggest that the both of you come with me. She is in a cemetery just a short distance from here." He replied.

* * *

><p>Father and daughter followed Elijah wordlessly as they walked into a mausoleum. Klaus eyed Sophie with a dangerous glare before storming to her.<p>

"Where is my wife, Sophie? And I hope for your sake that you have a good answer for me or else you won't have vocal chords anymore." He threatened.

The witch's eyes pierced through his, her stance remaining firm and unmoving. "We have her, but before I can give her back to you, I need your word that you'll help us."

Klaus ground his teeth in his mouth roughly as he glared at her. He didn't answer, so Sophie whistled and a man holding Thira stepped forward. She was in a chokehold with a sharp knife at her neck and she nearly cried with joy to see her husband there.

"Klaus," Thira beamed happily.

"Mom!" Arianna surged forward, but her uncle took her by the arm, stopping her.

"What the hell is this, Elijah?" Klaus hissed.

"This was not part of the deal, Sophie." Elijah growled lowly and held his niece back.

"I need his word that he will help us." The witch fought.

"What do you want?" The Original hybrid kept his eyes on Thira who was trying to angle her neck away from the knife.

"We want Marcel gone." Sophie answered simply.

"Fine. I'll kill him right now if I have to, but let her go." He commanded.

"It doesn't work like that-"

"Don't you dare command me!" Klaus roared and it was followed by Thira's cry as the knife sliced her throat. Everyone in the mausoleum was suddenly in an uproar as crimson red blood dribbled down Thira's pale neck. "No! Enough!"

"Let her go!" Arianna screamed and wriggled in Elijah's hold.

"Sophie! Enough of this!" Elijah shouted.

"Either you agree to out terms or your wife will be dead before her first trimester." Sophie threatened and Klaus opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped. His eyes were wide and all thoughts in his mind suddenly vanished. Arianna stopped struggling and looked between her uncle and mother. First trimester? That would mean...

"What did you just say?" Klaus hushed.

"I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie said confidently.

"You're lying." He shook his head.

"It's true, Nik." Thira's voice quivered as she spoke up. "I'm carrying your child." Klaus just stood there, completely shell-shocked and unable to form coherent thoughts in his head. He was reeling from this news and didn't know what to say.

"But vampires can't procreate." Arianna was just as confused as her father.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you and your father vampires, but you were both born werewolves." Sophie explained and looked to Klaus. "You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"I don't care about loopholes! Just let her go!" Klaus demanded, but the witch shook her head.

"Help us take down Marcel and your wife and unborn baby will live." She said quietly.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever you want." He hissed and the man unhanded Thira, pushing her roughly into Klaus's arms. He immediately fed her his blood, slicing his wrist open and pressing it against her lips before she could even say anything.

"Mom..." Arianna whispered and Thira stopped her feeding to beckon her daughter to her side. Thira wrapped her arms tightly around her, assuring her that she was okay. Arianna's head suddenly snapped up from her mother's shoulder and she looked down to her stomach. She wasn't showing, but a small heartbeat could be heard by every supernatural in the mausoleum. Klaus heard it too and it further proved that Sophie was telling the truth.

"It's not possible." Klaus ran a hand over his face.

"Klaus, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted to wait." Thira said softly and took his hands in hers, but he recoiled from her. She peered up at him sadly and Klaus looked to the witch before speaking once again.

"I will not be manipulated by you." He pointed a finger at her and rushed from the mausoleum. Thira let out a few tears and pressed a hand to her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Niklaus!" The Original hybrid kept walking even though Elijah was calling after him.<p>

"It's a trick, Elijah." Klaus shouted over his shoulder.

"No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance-it's our chance." He answered.

Klaus whipped around to face him. "To what?"

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted-all that we have ever wanted was a family." Elijah explained.

"Sophie and her band of witches are manipulating me to play their game and I will not be a part of it." He turned away, but Elijah quickly blocked his way.

"So, they're manipulating you. So what? With them, your wife and your child live." Elijah spoke firmly.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of those witches!" He threatened and shoved his brother away, but Elijah was persistent and blocked his way again.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah asked truthfully.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Klaus hissed.

"Family is power, Niklaus." His brother stated. "Love, loyalty-that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother." Elijah placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder and brought him closer. "This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. Save your child." Once again, Klaus was at a loss for words. A baby, his baby, just made things much more complicated. As he reflected on his memories with Arianna, most were spent arguing and spending years, sometimes decades apart. He wasn't fit to be a father again, so he wrestled himself from Elijah's grip and made his way down the desolate street.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Klaus found himself sitting on a park bench all alone. He walked the streets like a zombie, bumping into people without a care in the world. He just couldn't wrap his head around the very thought of him being a father again.<p>

"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus asked into the darkness.

"Only if you'll listen." He turned to see Arianna making her way towards him. She sat beside him on the bench and let out a long sigh. "I spoke to mom."

"And?"

"She was worried about you." She answered and Klaus chuckled softly. "You kinda just ran off before."

"Your mother, always a worrier." Klaus shook his head.

"I was too." Arianna propped one leg over the other. "It's a lot to process. Mom being knocked up."

"You don't know the half of it, darling." Her father rubbed his temples roughly to alleviate some extra tension.

"Look, I know that you think that you've been a terrible dad, but you weren't. We've had our fights, what father and daughter don't?" She looked to him sincerely. "If you weren't in my life, I wouldn't be half the person I am now. So, I'm just asking you to give this baby a chance. Mom too. She never got to take care of me and rock me to sleep when I'd cry at night. I want this for her." Arianna said her peace and Klaus's expression was unchanging. Sighing sadly, she relaxed into the back of the bench and peered up at the stars.

"I forgot how much I liked this town," Klaus said finally.

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy." Arianna frowned. "I hated leaving here."

Klaus's eyes found the floor. "As did I."

"What is on your mind, dad?" Arianna asked him and he thought for a couple of moments.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father, your grandfather, would hunt me down and...chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king." Klaus replied

"And what about mom and the baby?" Arianna twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for her father's answer. She knew that having a baby around would be new for all of them, but it would be especially hard for her father. It had been a thousand years since he'd taken care of a baby and it would be all new to her mother since she died in childbirth with Arianna.

"Well, every child needs its father." Klaus said and his daughter nearly tipped off the bench. She stared back at him in silence, mouth agape.

"You really mean that?" She asked him tearfully.

Klaus smiled warmly. "Of course I do."

Arianna jumped at him, wrapping his arms tightly around her father's neck. "Just think, another little girl."

Klaus pulled back and pinched his daughter's cheek. "Oh no. Your mother will be having a boy this time."

"As if! I'm getting a little sister!"

* * *

><p>The Original hybrid looked upon his sleeping wife he entered her bedroom. He could hear her heartbeat and the heartbeat of his unborn child. Lazy yet strong beats rung in his ears and he is wondered if the baby was sleeping as well. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Thira dream. The smallest of smiles graced her lips and Klaus smiled too. He gently ran his fingers down his wife's cheek and she slowly awakened. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up abruptly.<p>

"Klaus," she murmured tiredly.

"Shh, love. I'm here." He told her softly.

"I..." Thira ruffled her hair and peered over at the clock on the bedside table. "I must have fallen asleep." She yawned and Klaus chuckled.

"It's alright. I know that I stormed off earlier." He said.

Thira frowned visibly and stood up, stretching her tired limbs. "You did make quite a scene before."

"I know I did, but I wanted to talk to you." Klaus followed her as she walked to her desk where a robe was draped over a chair that was pushed under it.

"I wanted to talk to you too." She tied the robe around her thin waist and crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus, I know that this is hard to imagine, but-"

"No, let me speak, please." Klaus said and Thira nodded, letting him have his say.

"I don't want our child to have the kind of life I had. Nor do I want our child to have the life Arianna had." He spoke.

"Klaus, you were a great father to her. You still are." Thira cupped his cheeks and he went to shake his head, but she stopped him. "We are not perfect, Klaus. No one is perfect and no matter how supernatural we are, we all make mistakes." Klaus's eyes found the floor and he grasped the hands that were holding him. "Not to mention that this will be my first time as a mother. I never got to share being a parent with you and I want that more than anything."

"I want that too." Klaus said. "I love you, Thira, and I will do anything to make this work."

A large smile spread across her face and she leaned up to kiss his lips. Passion ignited between the two of them and Klaus's hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you too, you stupid man." She laughed against his lips. "You worried me so much tonight when you ran off."

"I'm so sorry, my love." He kissed her harder and she whimpered lustfully, running his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"If you ever do that again, I'll wolf out on you." She warned playfully and bit his bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Arianna felt her heart swell as she heard her parents banter about their love and the baby. Their love for one another gave her hope that she'd find a relationship like the one her parents had. She sighed and grabbed her phone before dashing out on her balcony that was attached to her room. Arianna closed the doors behind her, so she had complete privacy and dialed the number that had been showing up on her screen a lot lately. It rang three times, she counted each ring, and her heart sped up dramatically with the hope that the person on the other end would pick up. Unfortunately, they didn't and Arianna was prompted to leave a message by an operator.<p>

"Hey, Damon. It's me Arianna. Uh, I know that you've called me a bunch of times and I'm sorry for not calling you back." She cleared her throat and began to pace back and forth. "It's just that...a lot of stuff has been going on lately and I just needed to get away from it all. I wish there was a better excuse, but there isn't. I don't expect you to call me back, but...I...I miss hearing from you. I'll talk to you soon." Arianna hung up and leaned against the railing, closing her eyes and breathing in the night air. She half wished that she really spoke to Damon, but another part of her knew that she would have hung up as soon as he answered her call. She missed him, she really did. Arianna slipped back inside and crawled into bed, fluffing up her pillow before closing her eyes and submitting to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Damon and his blue eyes. It had been the fastest that she'd ever fallen asleep and the longest she stayed in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>**Well, this is certainly an interesting chain of events. Thira is pregnant with Klaus's baby and it seems like Arianna is in pretty well with Marcel. I am still debating on whether to keep this story as a DamonOC, but I still have a lot of things to plan out as far as this story goes. Please review and I'll see you next time!****

* * *

><p><strong>vikki dillard: Thanks for your review, girl!<strong>

**Lycan Lover 411: Thank you for reviewing! Klaus and Thira are cute together! Thira understands what Klaus is, unlike his mother, and accepts him for who/what he is. They will be tested a lot with the chapters to come and especially with Thira becoming pregnant. Can't wait for the Originals to start, so I can play around with it.**

**grapejuice101: Thanks for reviewing!**

**SomebodyWhoCares: I know that Damon wasn't really in this chapter, but I'll try to fit him in soon! Damon and Arianna need a moment to reconcile. **

**sweetdreams705: Thank you for reviewing! I know! Poor Arianna! She'll be scarred for life, LOL :-P**

**winxgirl1997: Thanks for your review! Here's your update and I hope that you enjoyed it :D**

**xXbriannaXx: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you loved this chapter and that you thought Arianna walking in on her parents was funny!**

**covenant13: Thanks for reviewing! I'm hoping to add more chapters soon :D**

**vampyr prinsessa****: I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Purelight97: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it and I hope you liked the update!**


End file.
